Voviendo a la Equestria Alterna 2 (pausado Temporalmente)
by Nightmare blake galaxy
Summary: Después que Galaxy rescato a su familia, twilight le cuenta lo que paso en su mundo... ahora Galaxy y toda la familia iran a equestria alterna para buscar sobrevivientes, Galaxy debera de derrotar a daybreaker y a nightmare moon de una vez, y a la vez tendrán sorpresa en el camino de unos viejos amigos de Galaxy y de light.
1. El relato de Twilight

INVITADOS ESPECIALES PERMANENTES

Invitados que estarán en este fic en algunos capítulos gracias a su permiso del creador **ghost994 **por usar sus personajes hasta que ellos regresen a su tiempo aquí están los personajes:

KIREO: como **Kireo**

NIA: como **nia**

SKYLER/SORROW: como **¿?** Este personaje será del signo de interrogación ya que no sabe cual es su nombre hasta en los capítulos futuros del "regresar de las sombras".

propietario de los personajes: ghost994: como ghost994

capitulo 1: el relato de twilight

Cuando ya nos sacamos la foto familiar nos regresamos a nuestra forma base, twilight vio a la extraña pegaso.

Twilight: (ella tenia una ceja levantada y ladeaba su cabeza de quien era esa pegaso) amm, em galaxy, ¿Quién es esta pegaso que se colo al quirófano?

Galaxy: (tenia un sudor en la frente lo cual iba a ponerme nervioso) este…. Pues es una compañera llamada nia twilight, pero déjame presentarte. Nia (ella se acerca mas en la camilla en donde estamos) te quiero presentar a mi segunda esposa twilight….. twilight te presento a nia una compeñera y a otros 2 no, mas que están dormidos y son de otra equestria que no son de aquí, ni del tuyo ni del mio, (ella dos se saludan su casco lo cual se saludan alegremente hasta que le hable) nia porque estas aquí en el quirófano ya que tu deberías de estar con tu skyler y del alter demoniaco de kireo.

Nia: (ella se rasco su cabeza algo apenada) n_n pues como te lo podre decirte galaxy, asi, pues cuando estaba dormida y encima de mi skyler y del tarado de kireo que aun sigue dormido, me desperté que había mucho movimiento y oi que tu vendrías de otro lado con otros y tendrían que ir a preparar de un embarazo que venia en camino que una tal twilight venia contigo, (ella volteo y nomas rio al ver a nuestros hijos) y al parecer ahora eres padre de 6 hijos, nadie en la historia de la ponininad, podia tener mas de 1 solo dos, (todos de mi familia y nia me miraban con caras picaronas, light, twilight y yo estábamos algo sonrojados ya que todos se rieron y hasta de nuestra pequeña bebe cristal dust O_O).

Galaxy: (bien, aun tenia mi cara sonrojada pero suspire rendido) aggg…, tu lo acertaste nia, jamas crei que tuviera a 6 hijos y dos esposas, pero (abrace a light y a twilight con mis alas de angel y cargue a mi hija en mis cascos para que no se cayera), estas son mis dos joyas y de tener a nuestros padres, thunder galaxy, twilight Sparkle, rainbow dash y el guardian (ellos solo lagrimearon un pocos de sus ojos ya que ahora eran abuelos de 5 nietos y 1 sobrina y suegros de mi twilight).

Thunder galaxy: (bien hasta mi padre lloro poco y se seco sus lagrimas con sus alas de alicornio) bien eso es hermoso de las palabras de mi hijo, (el abrazo a mi madre lo cual lloro tambien) pero además nosotros estamos felices que ya crecio esta familia disfuncional, (miro a los doctores que con una seña hizo que se retiraran por unos minutos, ellos asintieron sus cabezas y nos dejaron a nosotros ya que era una platica familiar, thunder brillo su cuerno para encerrarnos en un escudo anti ruido y encerro la puerta con cadenas, nia, twilight, nuestros 2 hijos y Flurry se extrañaron porque lo hizo, mi hija twilight le hablo).

Twilight: (ella ladeaba su cabeza algo extrañada al igual de los ya mencionados) he, abuelo galaxy, porque todos estamos encerrados con un hechizo anti ruido y poner cadenas en la puerta.

Thunder galaxy: (el puso su cara un poco sonriente a la vez algo serio), me tendras que disculparme nieta twilight y a los demas, ya que es la costumbre que tengo que hacer cuando vamos a hablar de emergencias pero les dire a todos, tambien perdóname nia pero es de familia pero ya me comprenderas que hay que tener secretos de familia, nadie mas, (nia solo suspiro y asintió su cabeza. Miro a mi madre que siguiera).

Twilight: (ella se acerco a twilght que estaba en la camilla, yo le devolví a mi hija con su madre, mi madre solo acaricio a mi hija en su melena, cristal le sonrio y nos dio ternura de verla, yo apareci de la nada unos sofás hechas de nubes bastantes relajantes, todos se sentaron ya que esto era serio), bien twilight ahora estamos todos y la invitada, (ella vio a nia algo seria) nia en esta sala que se diga… no se lo debes de contar a los demas ya que esto sera clasificado, (O_o o.k. hasta nia trago algo de saliba ya que mi madre era temerosa en su carácter todos tambien, ella asintió y miro a mi twilight, lo cual se sento con mi padre). Aggg….. bien twilight ahora que ya eres parte de esta familia… ahora explicanos, ¿Por qué ustedes 5 solos sobrevivieron a esa tierra donde mi hijo los salvo?

Twilight: (bien hasta mi esposa se sorprendio ya que aunque se pareciera a ella, mi madre era muy temerosa) ¿Cómo es que supiste de eso?

Twilight: (le dio una esmera sonrisa) ¡instinto de madre y tu tambien lo debes de saber!, pero ahora dinos que paso hay, ya que quiero saber porque las dos princesas Celestia y luna cambiaron, (ella miro a nia un poco dudusa) nia, ya sabemos que adoras a la leyendas de las princesas, pero déjame decirte una cosa, en cualquier equestria puede haber buenos y malos pero, ya debes de saber de eso, quede claro, (no se como pero mi madre le atino, pero nia se sorprendio al igual que están aquí presentes, asi que nia suspiro y asintió le dijo que continuara y mi madre le agradeció y miro a twilight esperando respuesta) y bien twilight.

Twilight: (bien se sorprendio del carácter de mi madre que sola sacudió su cabeza y al suspiro rendida) aggg… esta bien que paso con ella y su cambio, asi que por favor no me interrumpan las preguntas al ultimo, (ella me vio y puse mi casco en su cabeza lo cual acaricie su cuerno, pero antes que continuara, apareci unas botellas y un biberón de sangre).

Galaxy: (se las entregue las botellas de sangre a scoot, snowdrop, Flurry, twilight, galaxy y el biberón a cristal) antes que pregunten hijos y sobrina, esta es mi sangre que los puse en botellas y el biberón de, al tomarlos su transformación quedara controlado y ganas de matar a ponis cuando estén fuera de control, se por experiencia al igual que light y yo, asi que tomenselo y sabran a lo que me refiero, (sin rechistar ellos lo tomaron, twilight le dio el biberón con mi sangre a nuestra cristal, cuando lo tomaron se les agrando sus ojos como platos y nuestra bebe lo tomo, esa sangre era muy dulce, entre todos se sorprendieron que cambiaron sus formas de nightmare y solo dio un brillo de oscuridad lo cual regresaron a su estado base ellos se quedaron extrañados pero sintieron que no tenían ganas de matar ponis cuando estén cerca, light solo sonrio ya que no me esperaba que ella me mordio mi cuello para beber y al dejar de tomar mi sangre ella me dio una nalgada en mi flanco como siempre todos se rieron incluyendo a twilight y la bebe, nia al parecer estaba algo sonrojada, ya que era un fantasmal, pero en esta casa los muertos sienten como si estuvieran vivos, yo me sonroje y le sorprendi con un beso a light, que no se lo esperaba tambien, ya solo nos calmamos y desapareci las botellas y el biberón y movi mi cabeza a twilight que prosiguiera).

Twilight: (ella se secaba una lagrima de puras risas y se calmo para hablar) ja, ja, ja, bien con esta distracción para hacernos reir ahora proseguiré, cof…. Cof…. y ¡aaaaaaaaaaah! Bien todo comenzó hace ocho años en mi hogar cuando…..

**P.O.V. TWILIGHT SPARKLE**

Cuando estuvimos en el espacio ustedes se fueron a una velocidad que nunca vimos, solo alzamos nuestros cascos, ya cuando se fueron y no vimos esa estela de luz, nos teletransportamos a poniville de ahí nos despedimos, todo ahí era un ruido prensa, medios todos, nos fuimos al castillo para ir a comer ya que sentia que te extrañaba pero tenia compañía de todos mis amigos y familiares, yo sola me sobe mi vientre ya que tendría un potrillo? de mi galaxy, todos conversábamos que se haría en adelante, nos reíamos, jugamos, hasta que pinkie nos hizo una fiesta invitando a los habitantes de poniville y los del imperio de cristal las prensa se fue ya que se les dijo que se retiraran, esa fiesta era un baby shower que no se como pinkie me dio regalos de nuestros hijos ya que era juguetes para niño y niña, no sabíamos que lo que hizo pero pinkie era pinkie y ella dijo ¡LO PRESENTI! Nunca sabíamos como lo hacia, las princesas, mi hermano Cadence tambien, las chicas tambien me dijeron que eran las madrinas y tias, eso me hizo feliz, discord tenia el collar ya que no debía de hacer caos en la fiesta, Spike solo reia como lo hacían sufrir.

Bueno la fiesta era la mejor que pinkie hizo, todos nos despedimos cada quien se fue a su hogar ya que tenían que hacer sus actividades, en los meses que vino mis amigas y Spike me ayudaron de ayudar con mis deberes como princesa de la amistad, hacíamos amistades con otras especies, en ese tiempo mi vientre había crecido y cada noche me sobaba para ver que iba a hacer, hay hicimos una pausa, ya que se me dificultaba en caminar, asi que mi amigas Spike me ayudaron a ir al hospital, me revisaron y nos llevo una grata sorpresa ya tenia al bebe en camino y me llevaron a quirófano como igualito que tienen ustedes, duro unos minutos para llevarnos la mayor sorpresa de todos, al ver que me dijeron que era madre de dos gemelos un bebe potra y una potra eran gemelos, lo mejor que eran idénticos a nosotros a mi y a ti galaxy, solo con mi pelaje purpura oscuro con melena y colas algo parecidos ami, todas nos alegramos que ahora era madre de gemelos, Spike escribió la carta a la princesas y a mi hermano con Cadence, solo duro unas horas para que llegaran al hospital, me llevaron a una sala donde descansar, las princesas solo rieron de ser aparte tias al igual que mi hermano y mi amiga, Cadence y Shining armor tambien nos dieron la noticia que iban a ser padres, ya de ahí era muy alegre, lo que no te que las princesas Celestia y luna cambiaron algo en estos meses pero no les di importancia ya que lo principal era nuestros hijos.

En los años que venían twilight y galaxy crecieron igual que nuestra sobrina Flurry, lo cual cuando nacio, ella tenia algo parecido a un bat poni alicornio pero tenia rasgos de galaxy, Cadence y mi hermano, eso se nos hizo misterioso pero no importaba, como decía los años pasaron nuestros hijos y sobrina crecieron, pero en el paso del tiempo las princesas ya habían cambiado, empezaron hacer decretos reales y encarcelamientos injustos, habían ordenes de ejecución lo cual lo hacían en publico haciendo que los crucificaban, en las cruces hasta morir, tanto nosotras y discord nos preocupamos, asi que discord fue a ver que pasaba con ellas para que dejaran de hacer eso y entraran en razón pero algo paso, cuando llego discord tenia lesiones muy graves, Celestia y luna habían cambiado ahora, nos dijo que debíamos de temer y que nos encarcelarían ya que ya no eran ellas, sino nos habían dado ahora sus nombres, **daybreaker y **ahora regreso tambien **nightmare moon, **asi que auxliamos a discord que venia lesionado, teníamos que hacer algo, pero discord nos dijo mas, ellas habían destruidos los elementos de la armonía ya que el dijo que no merecíamos dignas de portarlas, asi que las destruyeron, asi que apareció Flurry Heart en nuestro castillo donde atendíamos a discord, Flurry tenia algunos golpes en su cuerpo asi que la auxiliamos tambien, le dije que paso para que llegara en ese estado, Flurry empezó a llorar hasta que nos conto lo mas terrorifoco a la vez miedo y temor, nos dijo que mi hermano mato a Cadence, ya que no le gusto que tuviera rasgos parecidos a galaxy, esa relación iba bien pero tambien mi hermano golpeo a su hija, sola dio una ventaja para usarla ya que uso la teletransportacion para venir aca, para decirnos eso.

Empece a llorar ya que mi hermano mato a mi mejor amiga y madre de Flurry, teníamos que hacer algo hasta entonces lo inesperado paso, derrumbaron la puerta hasta venir donde estábamos nosotros nos rodearon por completo, íbamos a atacarlos pero un hechizo paralizante nos inmovilizaron, luchábamos por liberar de quien había sido, nosotras discord, Spike, Flurry y mis hijos que estuvieron conmigo vimos nada mas y nada menos a Celestia y luna, pero ahora son daybreaker y nightmare moon llenas de ira, enojo y me estaban viendo a mi, a mis hijos y a Flurry y sin decir alguna palabra ellas con sus magias levitaron unas lanzas y unas espadas los cual todos creíamos que íbamos a morir, entre mis hijos Flurry y yo nos horrorizamos ya que empalo, las espadas y las lanzas a nuestas amigas Spike y discord, lloramos ya que ellas mataron a mis amigas, ellas sonrieron de forma psicópata ya que tenia una orden de ejecución a nosotros 4, ellas no sabían ya que tenia una bebe en camino, solo mis amigas mis hijos, Flurry y Cadence sabían ya que me dio mala espina decir a mi hermano y a ellas, lloramos por la perdia de nuestra familia, ellas nos levitaron hasta afuera, vimos algo mas que el asesinato, vimos a todos los de poniville tambien crucificados y muertos, los guardias estaban destruyendo las casas al igual el castillo, uno de los guardias informaron que el imperio de cristal tambien había sido destruidos junto con los otras ciudades tambien crucificando a todos, daybreaker solo, sonrio de victoria, ellas dos nos teletransportaron a las celdas de canterlot ya que ellas y un guardia me golpearon, fue un milagro que no me dieron en mi vientre, ellas por casualidad tenían en su poder el pergamino que me diste, no se como lo consiguieron, pero me dijeron que iban a matarte al igual que tu familia, asi que las fuerzas que me quedaban use un hechizo para destuir ese pergamino.

No tenia opción asi que lo hice, ellas se sorprendieron que lo destrui era la única opción que no te mataran, al cabrearse ellas antes de lanzarme un hechizo dimos un grito de ayuda y auxilio

Twilight: ¡por favor, galaxy ayudanos (y nuestros dos hijos tambien ya que Flurry estaba en shock).

Twilight y galaxy: (al unisono) ¡por favor papa, salvanos no queremos morir! (ese fue el grito antes de caer desmayados, (no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que me desperté y vi que trajeron unos guardias, un pegaso azul marino oscuro de melena y cola negro plateado, con la cuttie mark de una constelación de un poni lo que vimos es que estaba golpeado e inconsciente, en esa semana lo golpearon para que despertara y mis hijos interferían para que no lo lastimaran y ellos salieron algo golpeados y a Flurry, además de fijarme se me hizo familiar ese pegaso ya que lo conocía y tuvo sus alforjas, ya que los guardias se les dificultaba para quitárselas y mi hijo galaxy se acerco a el).

galaxy: (el había tocado el lomo del pegaso y le estaba hablando a mi hija) oye hermana, este pegaso ya debio de haberse despertado hace una semana y sigue inconsciente.

twilight: (ella tenia su voz triste) tu lo crees hermano, nadie puede estar incosciente mas de una semana, (ella le toco sus brazos y sus cascos y al parecer le dolio creo aun inconsciente) snif, mira como los guardias lo pusieron muy mal, sus patas fracturadas y esas espadas están enterradas hasta en el mango en el suelo, sus cascos tambien están destrozados, además tiene sangre por todo su cuerpo las orejas, nariz, boca, e inclusive en los ojos, cortes en todo su cuerpo bañado de sangre, y tu prima, como lo vez de sus alas.

Flurry : (ella le toco las alas y como lo dije le dolio hasta la madre pero ella creo lloro) snif…. Tiene sus alas todas fracturadas, su cabeza tambien golpeado, y creo que si no despierta morirá, pero lo que me sorprende que tenga sus alforjas en si, ya que ninguno de los guardias se lo quito, (y yo toci) a tia twilight te encuentras bien.

Twilight: (yo tenia y a la vez arrastrando unos grilletes encadenados en mis patas y cascos y a la vez tosiendo) cof… cof… no lo se Flurry Heart, pero tambien me entro esa curiosidad que cuando lo dejaron aquí me rei que ellos no se la quitara, lo estuve analizando y creo que lo deberíamos de quitarle sus alforjas, pero debemos de hacerlo rápido el pegaso resistio mas de lo que crei y ustedes mis hijos, twilight y galaxy y mi sobrina Flurry, ¿deben de quitárselo con mucho cuidado yo no puedo hacerlo ya que nos pusieron estos anillos en nuestras cabezas.

Galaxy: (al parecer lloro de algo) pero mama, deberías de sentarte y acostarte ya que én tu vientre esperas a nuestra hermanita que viene en camino y es de la sangre de nuestro padre galaxy, ya casi cumples los 9 meses de embarazo y ya tenemos casi 8 años entre mi hermana twilight y yo y mi poni especial Flurry que es mi prima ya cumple tambien los 7, pero dime tienes el pergamino que mi padre te dio.

Twilight: (yo le hable algo preocupada) ¡lo siento mi hijo galaxy (y me siento), destrui ese pergamino que su padre me dio, lo destrui antes de que **daybreaker y nightmare moon **lo usaran para ir donde estaba su padre y su otra familia, no puedo creer que mi mentora celestia y mi amiga luna cambiaran de aspecto, solo por tenerlos a ustedes, (empece a llorar), mi hermano mato a mi mejor amiga y esposa Cadence por ser parecidos a galaxy y todos en poniville murieron, el imperio de cristal, poniville fueron destruidos por ellas ahora todos los ponis que conocimos murieron y crucificados… me siento triste de no haber hecho algo bueno. (Eso nos causo que el pegaso se despertara de golpe).

Ese pegaso se levanto como sin nada, lo que vimos que sus ojos eran plateados, malo es que cambiaron a ojos bicolor y me resultaba familiar esos ojos uno el izquierdo violeta y el derecho verde cristalino oscuro, y el nos hablo.

Galaxy: (el estaba sentado y aparecieron esas garras afiladas de sombras en sus 4 cascos y levanto uno de ellos rascando cabeza algo apenado, en definitiva era el mi galaxy, tal vez nos escucho nuestro grito) a lo siento mucho por haberlos sorprendido de mi ser, (el me vio que tenia con la boca abierta) haber twilght, no te quedes sorprendida de mi, ya lo hemos hablado de esto, (y miro a mis pequeños), asi que deben ser mis hijos twilight y galaxy con su poni especial Flurry que además soy su tio (el miro donde estaba mi vientre y si que estaba ya crecido y ya apunto de tener los 9 meses de embarazo) y el que tienes adentro twilight debe ser mi otra hija jejejeje.

Nosotros no sabíamos de eso el regreso a su normalidad de bat poni alicornio era el no lo podia creer, nos impactamos que era el y a punto de llorar, el iba decir algo pero los 4 nos venimos encima de el abrazandolo si no fuera un fantasma, el nos abrazos con sus lindas alas de angel, extrañaba sus abrazos de esas alas aun tirados, con sus sombras nos levito a los 4 para que nos sentaramos, el me puso con mucho cuidado, haciendo que apareciera un cojin hecho de nubes y estaban suavecitos, pero aun teniendo los grilletes.

Galaxy: (el lloro un poco y se seco con su ala el ojo, el toco su casco izquierdo de garras de sombras en mi vientre sintiendo un ligero movimiento alla adentro) que bueno verlos mis queridos hijos, sobrina y mi twilight, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi la ultima vez.

Twilight: (con mi casco le toque donde tenia mi vientre, yo viéndolo llorando) ¡hay galaxy snif…. Que bueno que veniste hasta aca, (yo vi a los 3 dando una risa de lo impactado que vieron) hija twilight, hijo galaxy y mi sobrina Flurry, déjenme presentarles a su padre y a tu tio galaxy.

Los tres sin decir una sola palabra te abrazaron en tus cascos y patas, tu los abrazaste con tus alas y mi hija twilight te hablo.

Twilight: (ella se aferraba en tu casco derecho de garras afiladas de sombras) ¡papa, esto es real… no es un sueño…. (tu le asentiste la cabeza que no era un sueño pero le abrazaste mas fuerte) entonces eres tu papa.

Galaxy: (mi hijo se aferro al abrazo al igual que mi hija) entonces es nuestro papa galaxy… como era de la foto mama, (yo le asenti y el tambien asintió con la cabeza) snif….. entonces nos da gusto mucho en conocerte papa.

Flurry: (ella te abrazo del cuello mientras volaba) asi que eres mi tio galaxy, (le asentiste con la cabeza) bien eso me da mucha alegría, (pero ella levanto la ceja con algo de duda) tio galaxy, hay una duda que no entiendo, (le dijiste que dudas tenias) ¿como es que supiste que estábamos en peligro?, (eso hizo que yo y mis 2 hijos te vieran algo extraño al final suspiraste pero sabia la respuesta).

Galaxy: aggg… (te llevaste tu ala a la mentón) pues para que lo veas mi sobrina, mis hijos y mi twilight, sentí algo en mi pecho que me dolia, cuando estuve con mi esposa light haciendo unas cosas y entre light y yo escuchamos su auxilio, asi que me fui solo a salvarlos y llegue aquí casi 8 horas de nuestro hogar. (bien ellos se impactaron que escuchaste junto con tu esposa light el llamado de nuestro auxilio y te hable).

Twilight: (yo trate de moverme pero me diste un beso en el labio haciendo que se sonrojara con mi pelaje purpura oscuro y teniendo mi transformación de la rainbow power) entonces nos debieron de habernos escuchado nuestro auxilio, pero fue hace 5 meses y tu lo dijiste 8 horas viajando por el multiverso que hay, pero dime algo galaxy, veniste a llevarnos, porque viéndote a ti seguro que eso es un milagro.

Galaxy: (asentíste con la cabeza) estas en lo correcto mi twilight, no se porque, pero decidi venir aquí y llevarlos a nuestra equestria, creo que mi esposa light, y sus hermanos, scoot y snowdrop les agradara de tenerlos en nuestra casa, y nuestros padres tambien, antes de que pregunten (sacaste de tus alforjas con el hilo de sombras una foto tuya y nos la mostraste) aquí estamos nosotros, el de la derecha que me están abrazando son mis padres, thunder galaxy y mi madre twilight Sparkle y del otro y eso me hace gracioso aquí están los padres de mi esposa light el padre guardian incado y la madre rainbow Dash riéndose de el, y los cuatro son sus abuelos y Flurry (miraste algo dudoso) tambien son tus tios abuelos o tios la verdad no lo se y en medio, nosotros abrazando a nuestras hijas, scoot que la tengo en mi lomo y snowdrop teniendo su nube de nieve tambien en el lomo de mi esposa, pero esto sera cuando estemos en nuestra casa y explicando todo solo asienten su cabeza para darles explicaciones alla (los 4 asentimos con cabeza son nuestros ojos brillosos) bien necesito comunicarme con mi esposa, de ahí les empece a relatar hasta llegar aquí).

**Volviendo al presente:**

Twilight: y ese es el relato que paso hace años y en la actualidad, (de ahí todos lloraron y nadie decía nada, los padres de galaxy y light, estaban muy perplejos de esa noticia, mis hijos, mi sobrina los hijos de light y galaxy, hasta light lloraron aun mas yo mire galaxy y nia que tambien estaba llorando, pero tenia su mirada sombrío, se paro de la camillla y en el mero centro se paro haciendo que nos extrañaramos, hasta su padre se levanto del sofá y ver que tenia su hijo).

Thunder galaxy: (el se acerco tocando su hombro con su casco) eh galaxy estas bien, (no decía nada y estaba quieto) galaxy nos estamos preocuando de ti, porque no te…. (no termino ya que sentimos algo de energía, su padre miro a galaxy que su melena y cola se elevo, a la vez sacando algo de chispas de electricidad, eso hizo que se alarmara) ¡oh, no esto no puede estar pasando va a despertarlo!

Twilight: (lo mire algo extrañado) disculpe suegro, porque dice que va despertar no entiendo.

Thunder galaxy: twilight, te acuerdas que cuando fue alla a rescatarlos, viste que tenia sus ojos plateados y que cambio, (yo le asentí la cabeza) pues déjame decirte igual a los presentes, ahora galaxy esta ya despertando un nuevo poder llamado el **"ultra instinto".**

twilight madre, twilight hija, galaxy hijo, Flurry, y nia: (al unisono) "**ULTRA INSTINTO"**

thunder galaxy: si lo que escucharon, ya nosotros sabemos que es eso les explico:

"el **ultra instinto**, no es cualquier técnica; sino que es realmente un estado de demanda demasiado que el usuario al momento de su ejecución, además para poderlo activarlo se necesita contar con algunas características. Si el usuario desea utilizar el ultra instinto, debe de encontrarse en una situación muy extrema, además las pupilas se vuelven plateadas como lo que viste twilight nuestros nietos y a flurry, y emana una aura de energía azulada que resplandezca alrededor del cuerpo o de un poni, si el guerrero se encuentra a punto de perder la vida o de algún ser querido tambien pierde la vida, hay una mayor probabilidad de ser activado, lo que quiero decir que esta no es una técnica que pueda ser utilizada cuando el usuario quiera y para ellos deben de cumplirse estas condiciones. Además, el ultra instinto cuenta con un inconveniente, (hasta sabíamos que no era nada bueno de la cara de su padre), que provoca un desgaste terrible en el usuario, que pasa factura a todo su cuerpo y se le valla todas sus energías y tambien la magia para seguir, al parecer nuestro hijo casi ya acaba de despertar, (de ahí vimos que sus melena y cola descendieron, al voltearse vimos que sus ojos cambiaron a plateados y la madre de galaxy y su esposa light se pararon y lo abrazaron).

light: (ella y su madre abrazaron a galaxy que no hiciera algo tonto) por favor galaxy, no vayas a hacer algo tonto, debemos de arreglar esto, pero por favor no…. (no termino ya que galaxy empezó a llorar cerrando sus ojos, sus lagrimas cayeron en el pelaje de su madre y de su esposa).

Galaxy: (hasta crei que estaba llorando pero sentia que yo tambien) q-, quiero que me perdones twilight, yo-, yo-, yo no sabia que eso les paso snif… jamas pensé que todos terminarían muertos por mi culpa snif….. pero esta ves v-, v-, vengaremos a nuestros amigos de la otra equestria, (el miro a su padre aun cerrando sus ojos) padre, necesito que prepares todo ya que les dije que prepararan pero presenti que íbamos a presentar esta ocasión, todos de aquí vamos alla, (abrio sus ojos pero tenia sus ojos plateados y miro a nia), nia me tendras que disculpar ya que hoy era de enviarlos a su casa, pero se pueden quedar algunos días mas, (ella se entristecio ya que me entere que regresarían a su hogar, pero estuvo feliz, no se como pero le agrado esa idea, ella asintió su cabeza de lo contento que estarían aquí) bien nia, avisale a los otros dos y diles que partiremos mañana en la noche, ahora tu amigo se desquitara con algunos, (ella miro a light que estaba abrazando) light quiero que les llames a nuestros amigos los shadowbolts, que están en la academia y diles que esta es una emergencia omega, y que se vengan en mañana en la noche y diles que vamos a hacer, (luego a rainbow y creo al poni encapuchado, como si mi amiga estuviera viva) rainbow avisa a todos sin excepción ya que mañana en la noche nos iremos y diles a los ingenieros constructores a todos de meter en un vagon cerrado la sorpresa V.I.P. ya que serán de gran ayuda, guardian tu sabras que hacer con las almas ya que llegando ahí los juzgaras y serán eliminados y no naceran jamas, ellos dos asintieron la cabeza, y luego a nuestros hijos, bien scoot y snowdrop, acompañaran a su madre al imperio de cristal si hay sobrevivientes y recuperar el corazón de cristal si esta dañado, en cuanto nosotros que acabamos de llegar iremos a canterlot para que mate a esas 2 pestes, y lo siento twilight pero tu hermano sera ejecutado, ya que al matar a un alicornio sobretodo a su esposa sera a muerte, (yo baje mi cabeza y mis orejas ya que mi hermano mato a Cadence) y por ultimo mi madre, tendras que preparar todo al igual que mi padre, están de acuerdo, (todos asintieron y thunder bajo el escudo anti ruido y quito las cadenas de la puerta, en unos segundos entraron los doctores y enfermeras, galaxy les dijo que me llevaran a una habitacion especial, todos de ahí salimos ya con las respectivas ordenes que mi galaxy les dio).

No sabia que diera ordenes me entro mas curiosidad de saber mas de el y su familia, entramos a una habitación que tenia todo cama, baño, dulcería, posters, no traía ventana y una cuna creo para que alguien tuviera bebes potrillos y potrillas, me puseiron en la cama junto con mi bebe, mis hijos y mi sobrina también vinieron ya que galaxy los llevaban en el lomo los puso en otra cama ya que era tarde y los puso a dormir en un santiamén, el se acerco donde estaba yo y estuvo a mi lado con nuestra bebe.

Galaxy: (el con su ala izquierda cubrió en mis brazos a nuestra bebe que ya estaba dormido) sabes twilight, nunca pense que esta familia creciera, ahora las tengo a ustedes dos y a nuestros hijos. Creo que me hace feliz pero ahora te dare la información de nosotros, y de la actualidad. (el brillo sus ojos a rojo sangre y vi en una espeie de imágenes todo lo que pasaron lo de canterlot, conociendo a nuestras amigas desde que se instalaron en poniville, la amiga de derpy, el nacimiento de su hija scoot, yo pero cuando estuve en poniville, el regreso de nightmare moon, el regreso de los elementos de la armonía, y esto no me entere que ellos murieron a base de un paro pardiaco al corazón y se fueron al otro mundo ¿ahí vi quien era ese dios, como fueron a las otras equestrias salvando y castigando a enemigos, tanto contrarios como a los buenos, su cambio de ellos, como obtuvieron las 3 cuttie matks de las princesas y del corazón de cristal, regresaron a su tiempo hace mas de 2200 años, eso no lo sabia.

nota: es verdad aquí light y galaxy tienen 2221 y 2222 años en hora de adelante tendrán esos años), como conocieron a las princesas y a amigos de ellos lucharon contra 7 enemigos, galaxy: son 7 enemigos del alto rango y 7 amigos que conocimos llamados las alas carmín twilight: Twilight: O_o gracias galaxy, (el asiente la cabeza), como decía 7 enemigos que les hizo difícil luchar y encerrarlos en un portal para que no hicieran daño, tuvieron grandes aventuras, hasta que conocieron a la primera reina que gobernó el imperio de cristal, los conoció y de ahí falleció la reina, y ellos fueron los príncipes del imperio de cristal por mas de mil años, eso es increíble que gobernaran uno de los imperios mas grandes de la historia, lo gobernaron por mas de mil años y lo cedieron a un poni cuyos talentos permanecería, se fueron de aventuras a otras tierras, incluyendo las tierras llamado exion que fue destruido por causas descomunales, ya regresando de ahí se fueron a una cueva donde había flores para medicinas, no se que les paso pero durmieron en esa cueva, se que durmieron por mas de 1000 años en esa cueva, salieron de ahí como paso y ver el imperio de cristal y la razón fue que desaparecio ese lugar, iba a decir algo pero algo me impedia decirlo, que aquí no se podia decir hasta ese evento, pero creo que sentia que lo tenían que averiguar, el tren de sus padres, lo mas interesantes dos lobos parecidos a ellos solo que no tenían sus cuernos, eso era misterioso pero lo sabre en adelante, aparte que regresaron al castillo de las dos hermanas y estaban todos, galaxy le dio a su hija scoot algo que la transformaría en alicornio, luego supieron que serian los nuevos miembros de los wonderbolts, ahora entiendo por que rechazaron esa oferta hace años, la bienvenida los ejercicios, como vi que mi yo era una unicornio y no princesa, las misiones como nos encontramos, los enemigos mas raros que había visto ya se que hay universo casi infinitos, luego de ahí lo que paso, ya galaxy dejo de brillar sus ojos a regresar a plateados y no sus ojos bicolor que me encantan). Ves twilight ahora ya te enteraste de ciertas cosas, pero no nos debes de decir lo que paso en el imperio de cristal solo nosotros sabremos que paso, y probablemente lo de tirek twilight.

Twilight: (estuve mas asombrada de la información que solo simplemete me recargue en su hombro) entonces lo deben de saber que paso en su hogar, (el asintió su cabeza) bueno no les dire nada de eso, aparte de sus recuerdos vi y sentí que eran los guardianes de la armonía y apareciste los elementos para darles a nuestras amigas, claro que no son las mias, me lo puedes decir.

Galaxy: (el me dio un beso en mi cabeza para recargar su cabeza con la mia) pues veras twilight, cuando hice eso en aparecer los elementos de la armonía, estos ya nos habían esperado por mas de 2200 años, no se como pero sentían que eramos los elegidos, nuestra muerte desde hace algunas semanas, como dios nos dio una segunda oportunidad, viajamos a otras equestrias para tener aventuras, de hay regresar a nuestra época y encontrar con las princesas Celestia y luna en combatir con enemigos que trataban de destruir este mundo, aparte en ese tiempo los elementos de la armonía fueron de Celestia y luna, pero supimos que luna se paso al lado oscuro y dejo de ser la portadora de tales elementos, Celestia no tuvo otra opción de mandar a su hermana por mil años en la luna, hasta sabes que paso hay.

Twilight: (tenia una lagrima en mi oreja lo cual me la seque) hay galaxy, lo siento, mucho por tu muerte y de tu esposa, pero ahora viven esa segunda oportunidad y tuvieron muchos problemas en adelante, no lo crees.

Galaxy, (el solo masajeo su cabeza con la mia) eh claro que si twilight, durante esos tiempos, hemos derrotado a enemigos durante nuestra aventura, nos hemos puesto mas fuertes y como derrotamos a tirek y a otro ser, pero creo que hasta los poderosos no son tan fuerte que digamos, ha veces tendremos victorias y otras derrotas, (el bozteso al igual que yo) ÑAm….. ÑAM….. sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya que tengo mucho sueño, (con cuidado nos acostamos en la cama y sin despertar a nuestra bebe, la pusimos en medio de los dos para tenerla muy cerca nosotros estando cerca frente a frente para darnos un tierno beso).

Twilight: (ya tenia un ojo ya casi cerrado y el otro casi) sabes galaxy creo que mañana sera difícil ya que, no tengo magia, casi al post parto, pero protegeremos a nuestros hijos y a nuestra sobrina.

Galaxy: (el con su ala derecha me cubrió para tapar a nuestra hija como se sentia esas alas), claro mi twilight, pero se de un hechizo que recuperaras tu magia de golpe pero sera mejor que el tiempo pase naturalmente, (nos juntamos mas las cabezas para rosar nuestras narices del uno y del otro), y creo que veremos mañana y zzzzzzz, zzzzzz, zzzzzz, (de ahí dormio y yo tambien y buenas noches galaxy).

**P.O.V. tercera persona**

Mientras que todos ya están dormidos, ahora vallamos a canterlot en el palco donde se encuentran las princesas Celestia y luna viendo la luna que, ya casi era para que luna entrara al mundo de los sueños pero cuando iban a hacer eso, vieron una rayo de arcoíris que caia en el pueblo de poniville.

Luna; (ella apunto con su casco el rayo de arcoirsis) te fijaste en eso hemana.

Celestia: (ella asintió su cabeza) claro que si luna es la segunda vez que lo veemos casi dos días.

Luna: no es donde esta tu alumna y nuestros amigos light y galaxy (ella nuevamente asiente con la cabeza) pues que es lo que esta pasando realmente.

Celestia: (ella cierra sus ojos y ladea su cabeza) no lo se luna pero sentimos que no hay maldad aparte de presencias que sentimos ahí y se fueron de golpe, luna te encargas de ver en el mundo de los sueños que esta pasando realmente.

Luna: (asintió con la cabeza) claro que si hermana tu descansa yo hago el resto, pero deberías de dormir ya que debes de tienes asuntos reales con los dignatarios de yeguadelfia y el alcalde de ponyhattan riot.

Celestia: (ella solo le sonrio dando la media vuelta para dormir) jiji, claro que si hermana, buenas noches y nos vemos mañana que encontraste.

Luna: igual a ti hermana, bueno sera mejor comenzar.

CONTUNUARA °_°


	2. Volviendo a la equestria alterna 2 (1 P)

INVITADOS ESPECIALES PERMANENTES

Invitados que estarán en este fic en algunos capítulos gracias a su permiso del creador **ghost994 **por usar sus personajes hasta que ellos regresen a su tiempo aquí están los personajes:

KIREO: como **Kireo**

NIA: como **nia**

SKYLER/SORROW: como **¿?** Este personaje será del signo de interrogación ya que no sabe cual es su nombre hasta en los capítulos futuros del "regresar de las sombras".

propietario de los personajes: ghost994: como ghost994

**CAPITULO **2: volviendo a la equestria alterna 2 (primera parte)

Celestia: (ella solo le sonrio dando la media vuelta para dormir) jiji, claro que si hermana, buenas noches y nos vemos mañana que encontraste.

Luna: igual a ti hermana, bueno sera mejor comenzar.

Dicho eso, luna encendio su cuerno para ir al mundo de los sueños para encontrar dichas presencias que el rayo de arcoíris cayo en poniville, primero vio los sueños de los ponis que dormían algunos no tuvieron problemas otros, luna se reia de algunos ponis como se alegraban ya que ella estuvo ausente durante mas de mil años, estaba en orden perfectamente hasta que vio una esfera negra que lo cubria completo, ella fue hasta esa esfera ya que no vio una de esas jamas.

Luna: (ella se acerco y lo vio completo se extrañara que no viera de quien le pertenecia) mmmm… ¿de quien sera esta esfera cubierto de negro? ella al tocarlo sintió que esa esfera la rechazo a la vez sacando chispas de electricidad, además sintió una poderosa magia negra que tenia), esta esfera me rechazo y siento que emana demasiada magia negra pura, (con su cuerno brillo hacia esa esfera, pero el procedimiento fue el mismo… esta vez la esfera negra ataco a luna con una garra de sombras afiladas, ella lo esquiva y las demas esferas quedan intactas al no recibir la ráfaga de sombras, ella se sorprende que esa esfera la ataco). Pero en nombre de mi hermana, esa esfera me acaba de atacar, lo bueno que no ataco a los demas sueños, (aun tenia encendido su cuerno por precaucion). Al parecer esta esfera no quiere que me acerque, que hago, que hago,

Luna se llevaba su casco a la mentón, pero iba a decir algo ya que la esfera negra se movia a otro lado, luna al ver eso fue en persecución ya que seria una amenaza si llegara a entrar a los demas sueños de los otros ponis… lo persiguió durante 10 minutos hasta que llegaron a la puertas donde luna entra y se detuvo en uno en especicfico.

Luna: (ella estaba agotada de perseguir esa esfera, pero se dio cuenta que se detuvo en una puerta resultamente familiar, era la puerta de sus amigos bat ponis light y galaxy, pero esta esfera estaba en la puerta del bat poni alicornio galaxy), pero que rayos esta haciendo parado en frente de la puerta de galaxy, (sin esperar esta esfera sacaba chispas de electricidad a esa puerta, luna al percatarse fue ahí ya que la esfera estaba atacando y entrar a la mundo de los sueños de galaxy, luna lanzo un rayo hacia aquella esfera, pero esta la absorbio, luna quedo perpleja que la esfera absorbió su rayo, iba a lanzar otro pero esta la contraataco).

¿?: ¡METEORO DE PEGASO, LLAMAS INFERNALES! (la esfera lanzo una ráfaga de bolas, cubiertos de constelaciones y galaxias, pero esta tenia cubierto de fuego bastante alto, luna encendio su cuerno para crear una barrera para protegerse, este al impactar luna retrocedio varios metros atrás a la vez rompiendo su barrera, luna cayo arrodillada ya que eso era fuerte, se paro con dificultad aun cerrado un ojo del hechizo que acaba de hacer, ella tenia su cuerno encendido sin esperar, lanzo otro rayo azul a el, la esfera se quedo quieto, otra vez apareció la garra de sombras tomando el rayo de luna, ella lanzo un segundo rayo mas potente que el otro rayo agarrado por la garra de sombras exploto, al explotar se escucho una voz que grito del dolor), ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Luna solo sonrio que le dio a la esfera y que gritara, la puerta de galaxy quedo intacto por esa explosión, al disiparse el humo, la esfera se agrieto un poco, luna quedo sorprendida que la esfera le hiciera daño pero no le duro mucho su victoria, la esfera cambio el color negro a uno rojo, de ahí empezó a sentir una aire que luna tuvo que agacharse y sostenerse de una puerta, la esfera temblo de un lado a otro haciendo que lo hiciera mas rápido, de ahí se escucho una explosión que casi cubrió todas las puertas, luna se cubrió por esa explosión así que hizo un hechizo para desaparecer ese humo que apareció, al desvanecerse ella abrio sus ojos y se achicaron sus ojos, ella no lo podia creer que en esa esfera apareció un **poni de pelaje negro muy negro alto azabache, el tenia sus ojos de rojo sangre asesina, sus colmillos y su dientes como de sierra muy afilados, en sus 4 cascos tenia cubiertos de garras afiladas de sombras, melena y cola bastante parecidos a galaxy, pero este tenia algo familiar, el tenia alas negras de una angel caído, orejas de murciélago, este no tenia cuttie mark en sus flancos, lo que si este tenia runas de sellados en su pecho a la vez un pentagrama de un poni esquelético, **este dio un grito haciendo que luna se tapara sus oídos y temblando todas la puertas, este dejo de gritar y luna de destapo sus oídos ya que fue un grito de ultratumba, luna se puso en modo de ataque y ver quien era).

Luna: (ella se puso en modo de ataque encendiendo su cuerno apareciendo unas bolas azules girando alrededor de ella) ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué atacaste a la princesa de la noche?

¿?: (este no decía nada y solo se rio de ella) jajajajaja.

Luna: (con su casco dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo que temblo y le hablo mas fuerte) ¡RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ Y NO TE RIAS DE LA PRINCESA DE LA NO…! (no termino ya que algo familiar le resulto ese poni, ella al verlo detalladamente abrio sus ojos y señalo su casco de quien era) ¡G-, G-, G-, GALAXYYY, ERES TU REALMENTE!, ¿Po- por qué me atacaste?

Galaxy?: (este poni ladeo su cabeza y dando una risa macabra haciendo que luna temblara y pusiera sus pelos de punta de su lomo) jajajajajajajajaja, ¿de verdad crees que soy galaxy, princesa luna?, (el se cruzo de cascos y ladeo su cabeza) yo no soy ese galaxy que tu crees yo soy otro perra faldera.

Luna: (se le vio que le apareció una vena en su cabeza y se enojo que le faltaron el respeto), ¡a mi respétame, nadie me falta el respeto y discúlpate de una vez antes que…!

No siguió ya que el bat poni alicornio la retrocedio dando una ráfaga de aire, sin dar respuesta luna apareció otra barrera para cubrirse de la ráfaga de aire por parte de el, ella con sus bolas azules empezó a lanzarles rayos azules que le impacto al bat poni alicornio, este dio un grito que se hizo retroceder a la vez protegerse de sus sombras, ya el poni se cubrió todo completo que no se viera solo sus ojos rojo sangre y sus dientes, este paro los rayos de luna haciéndolos congelar, con sus cascos de garras de sombras las alzo haciendo una cruz que iba directo a luna, ella aplica mas capas de la barrera para soportar el ataque, esto provoco que cruz de garras se estrellara en el escudo de luna, haciendo que se desquebrajara por completo a la vez las bolas de energía que tenían alrededor de luna tambien desaparecieran, luna se inclino nuevamente ya que eso le costo que le saliera sangre de la nariz, jadeando aire y sosteniendo su cabeza ya que eso fue poderoso el bat poni alicornio se rio nuevamente de ella.

Bat poni alicornio: (el solo se reia aun estando en su lugar) jajajajaja, eso estuvo genial princesa luna, jamas pensé que aguantaras mi ataque y solo fue que use el 1% de mi ataque ya que si usaba todo al 100% las puertas de los sueños de estos ponis y de galaxy y light fueran destruidos, (luna, quedo en shock y al la vez que temblara ya que el le dijo que uso el 1% de su ataque, el empezó a brillar de una aura blanca aun cubriendo sus sombras), princesa luna, fue entretenido tener una lucha por poco tiempo, (el le arrojo una poción de salud haciendo que luna lo viera totalmente confundida), luna esta es una poción de salud, lo aliviara del todo, el daño que le hice, ya que aguanto jamas volveré a pisar en este mundo de los sueños y adiós.

Este brillo mas haciendo que luna se tapara sus ojos cubriéndose sus alas, a los pocos segundos ya dejo de brillar luna se destapo de sus alas ya que esa luz era muy fuerte, pero se sorprendio que este bat poni alicornio parecido a galaxy ya no estaba, asi que se tomo esa poción de salud que le dio y fue a buscarlo para arrestarlo, ella lo busco en las puertas de los ponis que dormían incluyendo de nuestros personajes y no lo encontró, luna estaba preocupada que este poni se diera a la fuga y no se encontrara en todas las puertas.

Luna: (ella tenia su ala al mentón que este poni se dio a la fuga), no, no puede ser, este bat poni alicornio que no era galaxy se dio a la fuga me temo que haya escapado pero donde, no siento su presencia, mejor le avisare a mi hermana de esto ya que puede atacar afuera.

Con eso luna se fue, salio del mundo de los sueños para informarle esto a su hermana, pero mientras en el mundo de la puerta de los sueños, una bruma negra salio de la nada apareciendo humo negro, el que apareció fue el bat poni alicornio solo riéndose de haberse burlado de luna.

Bat poni alicornio: (el se burlaba de luna por ese truco sucio) jajajaja, jajajaja, valla esta poni me hace reir mucho, pero basta de juegos a lo que iba, (el poni se dirigio a la puerta de galaxy, sin dificultad abrio la puerta para entrar, ya estando adentro vio una imagen que le alegraría mucho, este vio a un pueblo casi ya masacrado, aun dando gritos aterradores, pero este volteo y vio a alguien sentado disfrutándolo mucho y era nada mas y nada menos que a galaxy de unas palomitas y refresco viendo este acto de terror, el bat poni alicornio se acerco a saludarlo.

Bat poni alicornio: (este oculto las sombras que lo cubria excepto los cascos que seguían las garras y toco el hombro de galaxy) ¡hola galaxy, como estas!

Galaxy: (este al escuchar esa voz y que lo toco el hombro se volteo y vio a este igualito pero von cuttie mark) ¡ah, hola viejo compañero, me da gusto mucho en verte aquí en mis sueños, pero ¿dime a que se deba tu visita?! (de ahí se escucho las voces de los ponis siendo acribillados, otros suplicando sus vidas pero viendo a un poni cubierto de sombras devorando a los potrillos, potrillas y los que se encontraba en su camino).

Bat poni alicornio: (en oir eso empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, escuchando esa sinfonía de la muerte), bien compañero galaxy, solo escuchando esos gritos de hace milenios, pero vine aquí ya que no me queda mucho tiempo, (este al decirlo galaxy se sorprendio pero seguían escuchando los gritos asi que le pregunto por que le quedaba poco tiempo), veras galaxy ya casi en este tiempo me extingo pero a ti tambien, pero como te lo dije hace algunos días, que ya casi tu ciclo de vida ya casi termina y sera en algunos años, no se cuanto pero disfrutalo, ya que ahí no se que pasara, otra cosa que me vas a decir, el regalo que te di era que despertara el ultra instinto, ya que eso te ayudara y que debes de entrenar, y por 2 ultimos compañero antes que ya no te vea, 1. Fui a la equestria que fuiste a salvar a tu familia, me cole al castillo de canterlot, y sentí que hay una magia poderosa que te supera a ti y a tu familia galaxy y es la de daybraker amigo, (eso si ni se lo esperaba ya que alguien era mas fuerte que ellos, galaxy, solo dio una risa, el sabia que le gustaba las presas grandes a lo cual continuo), viendo tu cara significa que tienes un plan (el le asintió la cabeza), bien me gusta tu estilo y 2. Cuando estaba en el mundo de los sueños a buscarte me encontré con la princesa luna, asi que me dispuse a irme y buscar tu puerta a meterme y lo que paso fue (el le explico como le dio una grata sorpresa y que la ataco dando unas ráfagas de aire y ella quedo exhausta, eso hizo que galaxy se riera mas, el le explico que le iba a informar eso a Celestia de el, lo cual se extraño pero el tenia planeado lo que iba a hacer) y eso fue lo que paso.

Galaxy: (el llevaba su casco a la mentón) bien eso debio de ser genial que le dieras una lección a luna, ya que la hiciste encabronar. Ahora estarán mas al pendiente, (lo que vio que el al poni ya casi se volvia traslucido lo cual ya casi estaba a punto de morir).

Bat poni alicornio: (el solo dio una risa macabra ya que su tiempo casi llegaba) jejejejejeje, ya casi no me queda tiempo, lastima antes de que me vaya galaxy…. seras mejor que vallas a la montaña donde tu esposa y los elementos de la armonía fueron, ya que ahí encontraras algo interesante.

Galaxy: (el asintió su cabeza) claro que si amigo y puedes irte masacrado por donde tu existencia vida nunca hubiera existido.

Bat poni alicornio: O_O y jajajajajaja, tienes el toque galaxy, (con eso el poni se fue adentro de galaxy extrañándose, ya que le dijo que tenia que morir allí ya que afuera era mucha pereza, solo galaxy se rio y se despidió, lo que galaxy no sabia que el poni tenia un secreto), jajajajaja galaxy tu seras mi poni de la muerte del apocalipsis y la extinción de los seres que habitan en esta tierra como lo fue en su hogar, asi que confio en ti nightmare galaxy jajajajajajaja, (ya hecho eso cerro sus ojos dio una risa que se desvanecio adentro de el, galaxy rio ya que el no lo sabia ya que seria feliz de lo que le queda de vida, asi colo vio esta imagen, y se desvanecio ese lugar quedando completamente negro asi que seguía sentado razonando lo que le había dicho su amigo).

Galaxy el tenia cerrado sus ojos hasta que lo abrio de golpe dando una risa macabra que atormentaría al inframundo y al tártaro) jajaja, jaja, jajajaja, bien eso esta suculento, bien me alegra ver que tendre alguien de mi talla que me supere y tal vez despierte el ultra instinto con ella, pero mejor me comunicare con mi familia aun en el mundo de los sueños, (el cerro sus ojos y se concentro para tener telepatia, dando unos 3 minutos se comunico con su familia) ¡madre, padre me escuchan!

Twilight y thunder galaxy: (al unisono) claro que si hijo, (ellos se extrañaron que se comunico con ellos), dinos ¿como es que nos hablas con la telepatia ya que estamos en los sueños?

Galaxy: jijiji, bueno madre y padre, les dire que use mi telepatia y usar la magia ya que luna entra al mundo de los sueños y por eso entre light y yo tenemos las cuttie marks de Celestia y luna y del corazón de cristal y la invención dio muchos frutos padres.

Twilight: (al parecer grito de alegría y se puso contenta) eso esta bien hijo, creo que hasta nos superaste en combinar la telepatia y usar tu magia de los sueños en comunicarnos y dinos, para que nos llamastes hijo.

Galaxy: bien madre y padre, ya sentí la presencia de daybreaker y dejen que les diga que es la mas poderosa y nos gana en poder y magia.

Thunder galaxy: (se escucho un grito de exaltación) ¡QUEEEEEEEEE…!, ¡QUE DAYBREAKER ES MAS PODEROSA QUE USTEDES…..! ¡DIME GALAXY COMO ES QUE SENTISTE ESA PRESENCIA SI EL HOGAR DE TU ESPOSA QUE DA A AÑOS LUZ DE AQUÍ!

Galaxy: (mejor lo hice que se calmara ya que le agarro la maña como a mi madre cuando algo le pasa) bien padre mejor calmate y no entres en pánico y te exaltes déjame explicarte, cuando estaba aquí en mis sueños sentí una presencia que me herizo la piel, asi que solo cerre mis ojos y busque en donde venia, pero lo malo que halle ese lugar era nada mas y nada menos que en el planeta donde rescate a mi esposa, a mis hijos y a mi sobrina y me regrese ya que no podia aguantar mucho ya que casi me desmayo y regrese antes y eso fue lo que paso.

Twilight: (creo que ella lo entendio y creo que escuche un casco que creo que mi padre le dolio, nos reimos ya que mi padre solo lloro), bien creo que thunder aprendio y esto se ve serio, y te lo repito galaxy, nos sorprendes mas ya que tienes un talento…. Pero ya nos superaste, además tu esposa light y tu serán nuestros herederos del inframundo, ya que tienes dos 2 esposas entonces los 3 seran nuestros herederos y guardianes de las almas ya que, casi en algunos años nos vamos a jubilar y ustedes serán los responsables hijo.

Galaxy: (el se sonrojo ya que sabia que le tocaba) ya madre me estas poniendo que me sonroje, (solo ella rio y continue) claro que si madre esa carga es liviana y ver como juzgar y castigar a cualquier raza que se pase de la raya, pero eso sera con mas tiempo madre, y díganme le informaran esto a los demas.

Twilight: claro que si hijo, (ella empezó a reir un poco) jiji, de hecho el tarado de tu padre ya fue a avisar a los demas incluyendo a light de este aviso.

Galaxy: bien eso esta bien y por ultimo antes de irme a dormir, le podrias decirle a light que me acompañe a donde fue a la montaña, ya que me entro curiosidad de saber de algo.

Twilght: galaxy…. te conozco y se que quieres hacer, eres parecido a tu padre y a mi, de curiosos, haciendo investigaciones y encontrar algo misteriosos, jejeje, claro que le dire a tu esposa hijo, pero déjame decirte que tu otra esposa no puede salir, ya que debe estar aquí una semana y sera un fantasma pero seguirá viva los demas no los veran y tus hijos y sobrina tampoco a si que les tienes que decir.

Galaxy: aggg…. Claro que si madre de hecho les iba a decir eso en la mañana pero ya que….. (solo el alzo sus hombros) ni modo.

Twilight: bien hijo sino tienes que decir mas nos volveremos a dormir ya que mañana sera un dia para matar.

Galaxy: O_O (el solo supo que su madre era algo siniestra pero el trago saliba) aug… bien entonces nos vemos mañana madre y dale un saludo a mi padre.

Twilight: jijijiji, no te preocupes galaxy le enviare tu mensaje a si que nos vemos al raton vaquero.

Galaxy: yo tambien al raton vaquero madre, (ya eso se dejo de comunicar con la telepatia y la habilidad de los sueños, el estaba sonriendo ya que tendrá esta difícil pelea contra daybreaker sino que además de matar a nightmare moon y a Shining armor y la sorpresa que les deparan). Bien mejor me duermo de lo que queda y ya me ire que paso y siento algo que me da cosa pero, y zzzzzzz, (ya galaxy durmió en sus sueños de los que queda.

Ya en el mundo real, horas mas tarde en la mañana….

** P.O.V. GALAXY**

Ya me estaba despertando despues de tener una buena charla con mi amigo ya que esta muerto, la platica de mi madre y padre, y de ir a la montña Popocatépetl donde fueron las chicas y light ya que el me dijo que encotraria algo interesante, me desperté y vi que tenia abrazados a twilight acurrucado en mi cuello y a cristal tapándola nosotros y a nuestros 2 hijos y a mi sobrina, ya que los tape con la cobijas ya que no hacia frio pero se veian tiernos pero los deje que duerman, lo que hice fue cambiar de pañal a cristal mientras seguía dormida, ya se que acaba de nacer pero hay que cambiar pañales pero un padre saber que hacer, le cambie en pañal y queme el otro, cristal al parecer que debiera de reírse ya que significaba que le había cambiado el pañal, ahora seguía ella asi que la tuve que despertar.

Galaxy: (yo solo le hable a su oreja ya que tenia a dos ya que mi brazo estaba enterrado en el cuello de twilight) pssssst, twilight, pssssst, twilight, amor despierta ya es de dia, (asi que le bese en su cuerno que despertara y si funciono).

Twilight: (solo se movia aun teniendo sus ojos cerrados) ¿eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?, (dios se veía hermosa teniendo esa cara de sueño a punto de levantarse y los abrio lentamente a mirarme, ella estaba sonriendo que la bese en su labio, al terminar la acurruque en mi cuello ya que sentia que aun no tenia fuerzas para levantarse) a buenos días galaxy.

Galaxy: (le acaricie con mi nariz su melena alocada seguido de su cuerno) buenos días twilight, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Twilight: (ella aun estaba calientita en mi cuello) yo bien, y wow, dormi como una bebe.

Galaxy: (yo le sonreí un poco) jeje, claro que si twilight dormiste como una bebe y le cambie el pañal a nuestra hija.

Twilight: am, asi que le cambiaste el pañal, (yo le asentí la cabeza) eso es muy alegre para mi, ya que le iba a cambiar el pañal cuando despertara pero se me adelanto alguien.

Galaxy: claro querida, de hecho sabia que tenia que hacer, pero pasando a otra cosa, sentí que aun estas debilitada y no tienes fuerzas para hacer magia, (encendí mi cuerno y envolví a twilight de dorado y negro, ella se quedo confusa de lo que le estaba haciendo pero sintió que se le regresaba sus fuerzas pero no la magia ya que tenia que recuperarse, le dije que le regresara sus fuerzas ella asintió y al cabo de unos minutos termine de darle fuerzas), listo twilight…. Ahora no te sentiras nada débil cuando te levantes, y que te dije de esa cosa, twilight tengo que salir con light.

Twilight: (ella quedo algo confundida) salir ¿A dónde galaxy?

Galaxy: a la montaña donde tu debiste de acordarte que paso ahí verdad en tu hogar.

Twilight: claro que si galaxy, me acuerdo del dragon que estaba durmiendo en la montaña, ¿Por qué? ¿tienes pensado ir alla? (yo le dije que si) entonces déjame ir contigo y con la bebe, nuestros hijos que se queden en la casa.

Galaxy: (ya me tenia pensado que ella tenia curiosidad de verlo de vuelta, como mi madre me lo dijo), mee gustaría twilight, (le hable algo serio) pero no creo que puedas salir ahorita en estos momentos ni con nuestra hija.

Twilight: Y ¿Por qué no quieres que pueda salir de aquí galaxy con mi hija?

Galaxy: (solo di un profundo respiro) aggg…., de hecho twilight me gustaría que estuviéramos, pero no puedes salir ya que tu cuerpo y de los nuestros se tendrán que acostumbrar en la casa, ya al cabo de una semana ya podrán salir, (eso la puso alegre pero tenia algo mas que decir), lo malo twilight que nuestros hijos los veran y tu no, porque serás un fantasma pero no te alteres, seguiras viva y nadie te vera solo los que están aquí en la casa, ya me encargue que cuando vayamos de viaje aquí en equestria estaras en mi cabeza del tamaño de mi oreja y no te pasara nada malo esposa ya que ahora las protegeré mi familia y nuestros hijos y sobrina twilight, y para que no estes aburrida te dare esto, (de la nada aparezco la Tablet, ya que twilight queda confundida que nunca vio eso y sabia que iba a decir) esta twilight, es una Tablet… somos que creamos esto ya light y yo somos inventores y nos gusta inventar cosas, ya que en tu mundo no tenían esto, y nos podras ver esto, (aparezco el manual de como usarlo, ella se le brilla sus ojos ya que le gusta ver cosas nuevas y experimenta ciertas cosas que se pone contenta), para ver la curiosidad que tienes, este es nuevo para ti, y me podras ver ya que mis ojos serán como que estuvieras ahí.

Twilight: (ella por alegrarse me da una tierna sonrisa y me da un beso y le correspendo, ya unos segundos nos separamos del beso y nuestras caras rosan para dar una cara de sonrisa y me levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a nuestra hija, aparezco de la nada mi armadura lo cual twilight queda algo extrañada de eso), eh galaxy ¿para que esa armadura ya que lo apareciste de la nada?

Galaxy: (yo solo me puse las botas y las rodilleras y los antebrazos) veras twilight, en las visiones que te mostre, light y yo las portamos para estar en las guerras de antes, (lo cual dio un chiflido y asintió su cabeza) solo me puse mis botas, rodilleras y los antebrazos ya que puede haber tierra en mal estado, esto me protegerá de mis cascos y pueden lastimar, no te proecupes twilight, cuando estemos en tu mundo te dare a ti y a los nuestros armadura pero no espadas para protegerlos, ya que este material son extraños y resistentes, fueron forjados del inframundo por mi padre, el guardian y yo, pero en momento hablaremos despues de esto vale.

Ella asiente su cabeza y me pongo el arnes junto con la funda de la espada, luego aparezco mis alforjas y saco la espada kupo y el martillo para usarlo, twilight vio el martillo y se lo explique de vuelta de las visiones ya que era del alguien y me eligio, lo cual lo capto y se rio de mi, haciendo que me sonrojara, en fin le dije que siguiera el manual, no se perdería y abri la puerta para irme sino antes decirle a uno de los guardias que vigilaran la puerta para que ordenara de lo que pidieran, el asintió y fue a hablar a otro, ya me Sali del pasillo y vi a light usando lo mismo ya que tenemos un vinculo lo cual debe de saber.

Galaxy: (me acerco para abrazarla y darle un beso profundo para estar sonrojados y separarnos del beso), hola light, como estas, lista para ir alla a la montaña Popocatépetl.

Light: (ella queda sonrojada y extiende su casco de protección en mi mejilla) claro que si galaxy, estoy bien y claro que estoy lista, para ir alla, no puedo creer que ella sea mas poderosa que nosotros y me hablo de tus talentos.

Galaxy: O_O ah, em este c- claro que si light pero, sera otra ocacion asi que nos vamos caminando sera un viaje para nosotros, y le deje a twilight la Tablet para que nos vea le dire que corte la comunicación por ciertas cosas (lanzadole un mirada picarona lo cual se sonrojara aun mas, asi que la abrace para que se calmara… dado de abrazos fuertes nos soltamos y fuimos saliendo, de ahí, desaparecimos las armas ya que no deberían de sospechar que vamos a hacer algo, le comente a light que fueramos volando para llegar ahí en poco tiempo, ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y fuimos volando para alla, en el camino me explico de lo que había pasado de la aventura que tuvo ellas, me impresione que Fluttershy le bajara los humos al dragon y que light le contara de nuestro pasado cosa que le agradeceré despues, en fin me hablo del derrumbe que hubo y los salvo a todas ya que era una zona de derrumbe pero me decía que tenia que ir, asi que le dije a light que fueramos alla cosa que se extrañara que fueramos, le dije que sentia algo ya que me extrañara en fin, llegamos una media hora volando y descendimos en donde estuvo el derrumbe. Mis ojos no lo creía si se vino abajo y le hable a light.

Galaxy: (yo me acerque casi a la zona del derrumbe que estaba) light, ¿es aquí que me dijiste que ocurrio ese derrumbe?

Light: (ella estuvo a mi lado acordando los mismo) asi es galaxy fue aquí que ocurrio el derrumbe donde Fluttershy grito como una mariposa y provoco que cayera esto.

Galaxy: (asi que vole por los alrededores, pero tenia esa extraña sensación fui donde estaba eso y mas lo sentia, al descender vi que me hiciera impactar a si que le grite a light) ¡LIIIIIIIIGHT, TIENES QUE VENIR RAPIDO!... (con ese grito la vi que venia rápido volando y descendiendo ya que traía la espada mugo en su ala)

Light: dime galaxy que paso hay enemigos, (le ladee la cabeza si no le señale mi ala y mi casco abajo que había algo abajo, ella al acercarse vio que se le achico sus ojos abajo estaba una insignia de una luna atravesada por una espada, ella se sorprendio que había uno de esos), g-, g-, galaxy es cierto no es una broma tuya, (le dije que no) entonces porque hace esto de los lunáticos esos a no se que….. (ella se da cuenta y pone su casco en su boca de lo sorprendida) hay no. Entonces eso quiere decir que…..

Galaxy: (le asentí con la cabeza) creo que si light, al parecer debieron de planear esas cucarachas de matarlas, y si no me falla mi cabeza debieron de traer creo al dragon para que durmiera aquí y esparciera humo en equestria para asi, ustedes ser eliminadas pero…. (me lleve mi casco a la mentón) ¿porque no sentiste de su presencia aquí light?

Light: (ella levanto sus cascos) pues como quieres que te diga galaxy, de haberlos sentido ya los hubiera detectado y haberlos matado es muy extraño, (ella levanto una ceja) pero como es que lo supiste ya que no estabas aquí.

Galaxy: (de una gota de sudor que corria en mi cabeza aun lado), la verdad no lo se, solo lo sentí ya que tenia eso como pinkie lo hacia, nisiquiera el pinkie-sentido de pinkie lo vio venir o lo crees light.

Light: (ella se sorprendio de mi ser ya que ella tampoco no lo sabia), pues esa idea no se me llego a la cabeza, debio de sentirlo, pero porque ella y yo no es un misterio, pero tambien vi cascos en el suelo y el numero, debio de ser mas de 20, y no nos mataron, (empezó a reir) jeje, al parecer se frustaron de su plan hasta que se cabrearon y se fueron de aquí, (me miro algo seria) debemos de tener cuidado de esos parasitos y cuidar de nuestras amigas, y admito casi se lo llevan pero no lo hicieron…. tenemos que planear algo para que no vuelva a ocurrir eso

Galaxy: (cerre mis ojos hasta que le asentí con la cabeza y los abri) esta bien light, planearemos eso ya que vengamos de alla ya que tengo mi cabeza toda alocada de las mil una formas de matar a daybreaker, nightmare moon y a Shining armor hasta que….. (no termine ya que tuve un click en la cabeza lo cua sabia, light me vio algo extrañado).

Light: (ella me movio de brazos para que reaccionara) galaxy… estas bien, (ella me besa y me despierto de tener algo en la cabeza)

Galaxy: ¿EH?, ¿QUE?, asi gracias light por despertarme ya que se me vino algo en la cabeza y me quede todo congelado.

Light: (ella me abrazo muy fuerte ya que me gustaba que me abrazara con toda su fuerza) bien me gusta que estes bien, pero dime que se te vino a la mente despues de estar todo congelado.

Galaxy: (la abrace con mis alas muy fuerte y decircelo en su oreja) se me ocurrio que tengo que necesitar un ejercito de lo que ya tenemos y para eso ire a arial al norte helado del imperio de cristal en nuestro hogar, en donde tuvo esa masacre hace 1500 años.

Light: (no se que paso pero me dio una fuerte y tremenda cachetada con su casco y me toque mi mejilla toda dolida, light estaba enojada conmigo) ¡A CASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO GALAXY…. COMO SE TE OCURRE IR PARA ALLA Y DECIR QUE DEBEMOS TENER A NUESTROS PONIS DE ARIAL, NO SABES QUE ALLI NO SE PUEDE LIBERAR YA QUE ALGUIEN MAS MALIGNO QUE NOSOTROS LOS PUSO ESA MALDICION, AHORA ESTAN CORROMPIDOS Y LLENOS DE VENGANZA, CELESTIA LUNA TU Y YO ESTUVIMOS ALLI EN ESE LUGAR Y PIENSAS EN IR ALLA, PUES QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA!

Hora si estaba aterrado ya que light nunca me grito, me cacheteara y estuviera conmigo jamas la vi hacer eso, retrocedi poco a poco ya que ella se percato que me grito y puso su cara de sorprendida de lo que me hizo.

Light: (ella estaba impactada de lo que me hizo) ¡g- g,- galaxy… lo- lo- lo siento no debi hacerte eso, no se que me paso pero….. (no la deje de terminar de hablar ya que me abalance contra ella tirándola a la tierra estando encima de ella, light estaba impactada que, iba a decir algo ya que la comencé a besar, al parecer la sonroje y nos correpondimos en beso y el cuchi cuchi jejeje….. no paso dos horas ya que estabamos agotados de hacer el jueves pozolero jejeje, pero estaba encima de ella y no me fui de lado).

Galaxy: (la deje de terminar de besar y hacer el cuchi cuchi a light que estaba sonrojada al igual que yo, nos faltaba aire asi que me voltee, yo abajo y ella encima aun abrazados del agotamiento) jejeje, no te la esperabas light, ya que nunca me habias hecho eso, pero te lo perdono ya que tu y twilight las voy a proteger al igual que nuestros hijos y sobrina, (la abrace mas fuerte para que no se fuera de lado), lo tienes que saber light, tengo que ir alla haber que puedo hacer, si resulta entonces, nuestros ponis de arial me ayudaran asi que tengo que ir no hay de otra.

Light: (ella se acostó en mi hombro y sobando mi melena alocada) O_O no entiendes de nada galaxy, le ladee la cabeza) jajajaja, eres un terco para eso igual que las twilights que ahora están aquí, aggg…. Esta bien puedes ir, (no la deje de abrazar hasta estar sentados y pocos segundos la deje de abrazar y le puse mi casco en su mejilla viéndola a mis ojos) por eso que tengas cuidado galaxy.

Galaxy: (le acerque mi casco y la bese para luego separarnos del beso y me pare y me voltee son darme cuenta sentí una nalgada de mi flanco, y sabia de quien era, al voltear light se rio de mi y sentia como ella me los daba asi que me rei) jejejeje, se nota que me daras nalgadas en mis flancos cuando te de la gana (ella asiente y rie un poco y ladeo la cabeza algo derrotado) al parecer esta historia continuara hasta los siglos que vengan no (ella nuevamente asiente la cabeza) je sabia que dirias eso, (con mi magia que no se veía saque de las alforjas el martillo **mjolnir…. ** Y me puse la correa en mi casco y si cupo ya que lo tenia thor, y sentí como aparecia chispas y rayos de electricidad en mi cuerpo hasta que ya dejo de hacerlo asi que voltee y mire a light algo sorprendida ya que eso no paso.

Light: (ella tenia la boca abierta y sus ojos de platos ya que sabia que este martillo me eligio como su portador) am, eh galaxy… no me digas que vas a usar tu martillo (le asiento la cabeza) entonces no vas a usar tu vuelo o la teletransportacion (le ladee la cabeza) entonces iras volando con eso (le asiento la cabeza) entonces suerte y protege del frio que hace haya (ella se levanto y guardo el emblema de la luna atravesada por la espada y fotografio para la evidencia) bien galaxy me retiro para que lo tengan en evidencias, le dire a tus padres que fabriquen armaduras ara tus hijos y ella y tu bebe galaxy pero no espadas, les avise a los shadowbolts y a nuestra amiga y su hija y el doctor vendrá con ellos no se que pero tenia que ver algunas cosas adonde vamos asi que nos vemos al rato.

Galaxy: (empece a levantar el martillo, dando vueltas para irme de allí) estabien light, nos veremos antes que anochesca y dile a nia y a los otros que se preparen para irnos ya que tengo algo para ellos, asi que nos vemos (deje de dar vueltas y empece a volar con el rápido).

Light: no se que planeas galaxy te conozco pero tienes tus mtivos asi que me voy (ella apareció el pentagrama para tele transportarse para irse a la casa y hacer las cosas que se van a hacer).

Ya en vuelo estaba llendo lo bastante rápido como lo hacemos, pero este dio mas velocidad, en el rato vi a canterlot y seguido la cuidad de clousdale, asi que nadie me vio lo que se me ocurrio era transformarme para ver como era, ya estando transformado en nightmare vi que dejaba neblina en el camino y me hacia recordar los uniformes de los wonderbolts que hacíamos cuando estuvimos allí iba de maravilla hasta que vi en el frente o algo, vi con mis ojos un poco que eran nada mas y nada menos que los guardias de celestia y tambien estaban los wonderbolts, asi que tuve que frenar y desaparecer el martillo, estaba guardado en mis alforjas y estuve parado volando ya que estaban allí, todos me rodearon como una manada de lobos mexicanos rodeaban a su presa para comer, no se como se enteraron que venia en esta dirección y creo que paso al frente fue spitfire, ya que estaban soarin fleefoot y no mis amigos los shadowbolts, eso significa que deben estar en camino a la casa.

Spitfire: (ella estaba aun lado de un guardia pegaso) alto ahí quien quiera que sea esta bajo arresto.

Galaxy: (asi que me dan el alto y me arrestan, eso significa que luna le aviso a Celestia de esto y les dio aviso a los wonderbolts y a los guardias pegasos, asi para que no descubrieran quien era yo, modifique la voz de mi compañero y desapareciendo mis cuttie mars, y empezando a reirme como un loco psicópata) jajajajaja, jajajajaja, ese chiste es el mejor jajajajajaj, di- díganme por que es- es- estoy a- arres- ta- -tado jajajajajaja.

Spitfire: (de la nada todos abrieron sus bocas y otros enojados ya que empezaba a reirme de ellos, Spitfire sacudió su cabeza algo enojada huy que genio de ella) ¡Deja De Estarte Riendo De Mi! Estas bajo arresto por atacar a una de las princesas, lo que nos dijeron que hablas como nuestro compañero galaxy, responde antes de darte tus tundas.

Galaxy: (aun empece a reirme mas, hasta que me relaje aun con el dolor de estomago y me secaba una lagrimita del ojo) aja, jajajajaja, jeeeeee….., hay…. Uffffff. Sabes, jamas en mi vida me rei de esa forma muchas gracias por sacarme la risa que llevaba, pero bien, me iban a decir que me arrestan por atacar a una princesa, ¡por favor! Solo la ataque, pero no le quite la vida asi que por favor quítense ya que tengo otras cosas.

Spitfire: (ella ladeo su cabeza algo enojada) ¡jamas…. no vamos a permitir que un criminal se valla ya que estas bajo arresto!

Ella miro al guardia que hizo señas, el guardia solo asintió y el dio la orden de arrestarme pero no me iba a dejar, asi que me burle de ellos y los wonderbolts incluyendo a mi amiga lo siento, les dije de todo hasta les hice acordar a sus madres, ellos se impactaron que les dije malas palabras asi que todos se me vinieron, pero no lo iba a permitir, asi que me dispuse a expandir las sombras para atraparlos y no los iba a corromper asi que atrapados, cree unos hilos de sombras para atarlos de patas, cascos y sus alas, ellos estaban luchando a liberarse de mis sombras pero no se los iba a ponerlos fácil, asi que me dispuse ir a tierra mas rápido y ellos estaban gritando ya que los estaba apretando y pum lo azote todos en la tierra haciendo que quedaran inconscientes con algunos huesos quebrados, asi que brille mi cuerno un poco para no me detectaran al de un unicornio y les sane sus huesos quebrados pero no lo inconsciente y retire las sombras y los hilos para que se metieran en mi.

Galaxy: (di una tremenda risa algo macabra) jajajajaja, valla no sabia que ellos me iban a encarcelar, pero ¿como sabían que iba a esta dirección….? (me estaba preguntando eso) bueno da igual, ya que cuando se despierten ya estare ya lejos en el frio helado, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo asi que me voy devolada,

Hice como lo mismo apareci el martillo y lo empece a girar y a luego volar en la dirección del frio helado en el vuelo, brille mi cuerno para camuflaje arme y con el pentagrama que tenia descendi mi prescencia para que no me detectaran y funciono… no tarde en dos horas ir volando el frio que ya estaba dando y solo, apareci un abrigo de piel para esto y con mis protecciones tambien, y vi que seguía ese hechizo que estaba del imperio de cristal, solo teníamos que saber que paso….. sera otro dia, y no me tarde dos minutos para llegar al pueblo de arial casi masacrado por mi…., al descender el pueblo estaba masacrado toda las estructuras dañadas por raguños y partes destrozadas, estaban los cuerpos de los ponis esqueleticos de lo que fueron con vida, la nieve casi negra, solo ladee la cabeza ya que este pueblo estaba perdido, ya que ciertos ponis de la orden causo que mi ira acabara con todos, ya que esos están condenados como aquí, asi que los llame a esas almas vengativas, en un segundo aparecieron en fila como soldados, todos estaban enojados de lo que les hice, el pegaso se paro en frente, este le faltaba una pata delantera derecha, en sus lados de las costillas estaba abiertos y no tenían órganos y su pecho abierto donde tenia que estar su corazón y este me hablo.

¿?: (este pegaso tenia su cara todo ensangrentado y triste que en vez de salir lagrimas salían sangre en sus ojos) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos hiciste eso? ¿Qué culpa teníamos para merecer esta matanza? ¿te- teníamos confianza en ti y nos mataste? ¿nos devoraste y mataste, no importaba si sean, potros, yeguas y ancianos? ¿te suplicamos piedad y nunca nos lo diste?

Bien este pegaso estaba pagando ya que el me dice que tuve la culpa, pero no me importaba ya que ellos y esos hijos de su madre de los renacidos me hicieron esto en matarlos, esos encapuchados me golpearon al igual que tenia una amiga y un hijo mio que venia en camino, yo y light eramos amigos de esa pegaso y yo era un don juan para las yeguas de vez en cuando, pero cuando ellos la mataron al igual que mi hijo estalle contra ellos, (nota: relatare esta historia en otro tiempo), ademas vi a todos llenos de ira, lagrimas entre otros hasta los desgraciados de la orden estaban aquí y solo me rei.

Nightmare galaxy: (solo di una risa pequeña, lo cual ellos tenían lagrimas de tristeza), ¡ah, ese es un buen discurso mi subdito pegaso, pero ustedes tuvieron la culpa y esos bastardos de la orden, le dije que la dejaran en paz y un hijo mio en camino la mataron a el tambien y no…. Todos y la orden pagaron los platos rotos, ahora están sufriendo el resto de la eternidad y ahora vine ya que ustedes serán mi ejercito y los encapuchados no, ellos sentiran el doble de cargar esto jajajajaja!

¿?: (otro vino a pararse en frente y era una poni de tierra de los renacidos que coraje me da esos desgraciados, lo que si ella le faltaba un ojo, orejas, le faltaba sus 4 patas, en sus costados le faltaban sus cuttie marks, el cuello desgarrado de mis garras al igual en todo su cuerpo, estaba enfadada conmigo), ¡tu….., eres un asesino….. un monstruo….. que no debiste de nacer al igual que tu esposa, eres abominación mas odiosa de este mundo, eres la peste eso no te lo perdonaremos y! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

No la deje de terminar ya que use mis garras para patirla en 8 y desaparecio por completo asi que mire a los encapuchados asi que tuve que amarrarlos mas con grilletes y cadenas y maldecirlos mas el resto de la eternidad, asi que Sali las sombras que me cubrían para expandirlas y los que estaban en fila los meti ya que se quejaban, pero no les di importancia, ahora tenia a mas de 15000 almas vengativas y una sorpresa mas y hable.

Nightmare galaxy: (con la eliminación de la encapuchada hasta borrarla meti de vuelta mis sombras cubriéndome aun teniendo mi abrigo y mis protectores de mi armadura) uuuuuuf, eso estuvo increíble ya que me descargue con ella y ahora mis súbditos son mios, no los voy a regresar ya que los usare de vuelta en un futuro que vendrá, ya que no tengo otro pendiente me voy a la casa ya que queda poco tiempo, y que bueno que interrumpe la señal cuando me avente con light, jejeje n_n, cuando regrese ire a visitar a su tumba a mi pony al igual que mi hijo que descansan.

Yo solo de regrese a mi forma base, saque el martillo para empezar a dar vueltas y volar directo a la casa.

CONTUNUARA °_°


	3. Volviendo a la equestria alterna 2 (2 P)

INVITADOS ESPECIALES PERMANENTES

Invitados que estarán en este fic en algunos capítulos gracias a su permiso del creador **ghost994 **por usar sus personajes hasta que ellos regresen a su tiempo aquí están los personajes:

KIREO: como **Kireo**

NIA: como **nia**

SKYLER/SORROW: como **¿?** Este personaje será del signo de interrogación ya que no sabe cual es su nombre hasta en los capítulos futuros del "regresar de las sombras".

propietario de los personajes: ghost994: como ghost994

capitulo 2: volviendo a la equestria alterna 2 (segunda parte)

_un viaje lleno de sorpresas una tras otra literalmente_ 1

Yo solo de regrese a mi forma base, saque el martillo para empezar a dar vueltas y volar directo a casa.

En el camino brille mi cuerno para camuflajearme y no ser visto en lo que duraba en el camino…. Durante las horas que iba volando estaba a ¾ partes de llegar a la casa, pero antes estaba en el encuentro donde estaban los wonderbolts y los guardias, lo que me percate que estaba la princesa Celestia junto con otros guardias y médicos que ayudaban a los que los deje inconsciente, y estuve ahí estatico ya que oía lo que estaban diciendo de mi asi que me quede callado para oir.

Celestia: (estaba con Spitfire que tenia unas vendas en su pata y parte de la cabeza) Spitfire, tranquila y dime que paso con el bat poni alicornio parecido a galaxy, ¿lo atraparon?

Spitfire: (ella ladeo su cabeza) no mi princesa, mas bien lo contrario el nos atrapo antes que lo arrestaramos, en un segundo expandio una onda y una masa de oscuridad sobre nosotros y nos atrapo en el, aparte de eso saco como unos hilos de sombras en el mismo y nos bajo a todos en tierra y de ahí Auch… (se soba la cabeza) no se que paso, quedamos inconscientes y aparte nos quebramos todos los huesos, pero antes de que cayera inconsciente este nos sano no por completo y de ahí que de inconsciente, y cuando nos despertamos todos nos estaban atendiendo y lo siento mucho princesa de no atraparlo y arrestarlo el se escapo.

Celestia: (ella solo mordio su labio y dio un chasquido de molestia) tch, esto es mas delicado de lo que mi hermana me dijo, ahora tenemos aun enemigo que debe ser un genocida ya que tiene magia negra y no siento su presencia de donde esta, y debe estar oculto en algún lado, Spitfire de donde venia ese poni parecido a galaxy.

Ok esto no pintaba nada bien asi que puse mas atención, spitfire le dijo que venia nada mas y nada menos de poniville, (es en serio como se dieron cuenta, tal vez porque venia de ahí y me apareci de la nada) Celestia abrio grandes sus ojos y se quedo impactada que yo venia de ahí y sabia de donde estaba esa dirección.

Celestia: (ella estaba nerviosa y preocupada) hay no, me dices que vino de poniville Spitfire, es donde te envie a aquella ves de esa petición que te dije, (ella asintió su cabeza), entonces debo de avisar a mi alumna y a los guardianes de la armonía.

Spitfire: (ella levanto una ceja algo confundida) guardianes de la armonía, (ella abrio grande sus ojos al saber de quien) no… no… no me diga princesa Celestia que light y galaxy son los guardianes de la armonía, (ella asiente su cabeza) entonces hay que avisarles de su alumna y ellos, deben de tomar este asunto, lo cual nos dijo, hay que avisarles de volada antes que ataque a nuestros compañeros.

Celestia: (ella puso su ala en la cara de Spitfire) tranquila spirfire, no debes de levantarte despues de tu condición, ni tampoco soarin ni fleefoot ni tu grupo, ni los guardias, yo me encargare de avisarles, pero me temo que galaxy no se encuentra en equestria, esta en tierras extranjeras buscando algo de materiales, solo contamos con light ya que ella esta en su casa, tendre que mandar un mensaje de advertencia y la amenaza que esta viniendo.

Spitfire: (ella se alegro mucho) pues muchas gracias princesa Celestia, voy a descansar y no lastimar a y mis compañeros tambien y sus guardias.

Celestia: (ella gimio una sonrisa como lo hacia) no hay de que Spitfire, ahora les avisare de esta amenaza, (ella le hablo a un guardia que le trajera un pergamino para escribirle a twilight, pero _este_ era un broncon si lo envía ya valio madres todo esto, pero no tuve opción y decidi hacerlo antes que lo hiciera).

Celestia: (ella con su magia empezó a escribirle en el pergamino)….

¡_Mi querida alumna twilight Sparkle, hoy en este dia ha pasado algo horrible que tu, tus amigas y los guardianes de la armonía deben de estar al tanto de este peligro que acecha hoy, resulta que mi hermana la princesa luna fue amenazada por un ser que nosotros no sabemos y resulta que este poni es parecido a galaxy en su forma, ella me aviso de este ser posee magia oscura que light y galaxy, ahora en torno a esta amenaza, resulta que apareció de la nada cuando ordene a los wonderbolts y a los guardias patrullar el área ya que este ser deberia de estar ahí, resulta que me dieron esa noticia mas tarde que los wonderbolts y los guardias habían sido lastimados no de gravedad pero si con algo lastimados, tuve una platica con la capitana Sptifire que lo vieron, y estuvieron cerca de el, pero lo malo que el poni era un bat poni alicornio parecido a galaxy, otro que cuando lo iban a capturar, expulso una onda de sombras y los atrapo a todos y el apareció unos hilos de sombras que los atrapo igual los bajo al suelo quedando inconscientes y spitfire me dijo que los curo a medias y se escapo antes que lo atraparan, unos guardias me informaron que tuvieron ese ataque y fui al lugar de los hechos y me acompañaron algunos guardias y médicos ya que quedaron inconscientes y eso me conto la capitana Spitfire, ella me dijo que este vino de donde venia, y era nada mas y nada menos en poniville, por eso te escribo ya que este es una amenaza que no sabemos que pueda hacer, te pido que estes en alerta y avisar a tus amigas y a light de esto y que vengan lo mas pronto posible a canterlot les dare mas detalles de esto!_

ATTE: "_LA PRINCESA CELESTIA"_

Antes de que enviara la carta se escucharon unos ruidos bastantes fuertes que venían de afuera de la tienda del hospital. Al salir la princesa escucho una clase de ruidos extraños que hacían cubrirse los oídos, al ver de que era eso volo para ver de quien era, y lo que vio que la dejo sorprendida, impactada y congelada al ver de quien estaba haciendo esos ruidos extraños, ella abrio sus ojos al ver que alguien estaba atacando a los guardias haciendo en contra de ellos, este estaba cubierto de sombras y estos salía ese ruido y resulta que salían brillos y ruidos que iban a los guardias que los lastimaban, algunos tirados y gritando de dolor, este solo reia y se vio que tenia unos ojos rojos sangre y dientes y colmillos brillantes, este saboreando la sangre que estaba en el pasto de los guardias.

Al ver que estaba con mas ganas vio arriba que estaba la princesa Celestia en el cielo, este se rio y lo que noto que tenia un pergamino este cambio su sonrisa en algo de enojo, de la nada desaparecio de la nada en frente de todos y Celestia tambien y se movio de estar paralizada, vio a todos lados de donde estaba y de la nada aparece en frente de ella haciendo que retroceda y este agarro el pergamino con lo que era unas garras oscuras y este hablo.

¿?: (este leyó el pergamino, abrio bien grande sus parpados rojos sangre y este se rio) jajaja, hahaha, asi que resulta que ibas a enviar esta carta a los portadoras y a los guardianes de la armonía jejejeje.

Celestia: (aun tenia bien grandes sus ojos aun estando volando asi que encendio su cuerno antes de atacar) tu quien eres y como sabes de ellos, (al verlo detalladamente seguía con lo mismo de sorprendida) ¡n- n- no, no puede ser e- e- eres tu! (el asinte con la cabeza) entonces debes ser ese ser maligno bat poni alicornio parecido al guardian de la armonía galaxy.

Bat poni alicornio: (el empezó a reir de forma maléfica haciendo que Celestia se enoje) hahahaha, jajajajaja, estas en lo correcto princesa, soy ese que casi amenazo a tu hermana luna y soy que lastime a tus patéticos ponis que casi me atrapan, pero como soy algo les cure a medias, (pero este cambio su cara a una mirada fría y vacia que podia temblar a alguien) pero no voy a permitir que envíes esta información a tus ponis, asi que lo siento no lo enviaras (este usando sus garras lo hace trizas y queda solo confeti y brilla su cuerno y lo quema haciéndolo cenizas, Celestia lo ve con descaro que termino esa información ahora no tenia esa advertencia este solo se reia adolorido de sus costillas) bua, ha-ha-ha, ha-ha-ha…. Jajajajajaja, eso me causo mucha risa en destruir tu pergamino Celestia, debo admitirlo y te digo algo Celestia, soy el mas parejo de galaxy y sus poderes, (el lo estaba pensando sus cascos con sus garras a su mentón) mmmm, se podría decir que no, pero esta vez no los matare.

Celestia: (ella tenia una ceja levantada y su cuerno seguía brillando) ¿a que te refieres de no matarnos, de que te estas refiendo? Habla y di tu nombre?

Bat poni alicornio; tch (el dio un simple chasquido algo molesto), no me pongas las cosas mas de lo que esta celestia, solo que los dejare vivir por el momento ya que tengo prisa y (el ladeo su cabeza) por mi nombre no te lo puedo decir ya que es confidencial, ¡pero eso si (el dio aun su fría mirada casi asesina a celestia), si envias un mensaje a tu alumna twilight o a los guardianes de la armonía o si alguien le dice de mi a ellos, no sabran lo que sere capaz de hacer Celestia!

Celestia: (ella se enojo ya que nadie amenazo de esa forma) eso es una amenaza tuya, (el asiente la cabeza!, entonces estas bajo arresto de atacar a las princesas, a los wonderbolts a mis guardias y de interceptar el mensaje y estaras en el tartato con los de tu tipo.

Bat poni alicornio: jajajaja, haaay si como no me arrestaran por hacer semejante cosa, si como no, si tu chucha, pero jamas me arrestaran, (decía en forma sarcástica y burlándose de ella, antes que dijera otra cosa el vio a otros lados ya que tenia algo en mente y se fijo en ella) sabes ahora que lo pienso los dejare vivir pero ya dije mi advertencia y mi amenaza asi que hay te veo cuatita.

De la nada saca algo que Celestia no sabe ya que estaba cubierto de sombras, este lo muerde y se olle como un click Celestia estaba a punto de atacarlo pero este se rio y lo azoto en el aire haciendo que se iluminara en blanco, ella se cubrió de la luz que cegaba, tambien los que estaban abajo tambien hicieron lo mismo, al cabo de unos segundos vuelve a la normalidad y todos se destapan de sus ojos y de la sorpresa Celestia, los guardias y los médicos se sorprendieron que el bat poni alicornio ya no estaba desaparecio en esa luz que arrojo, de inmediato Celestia llamo a sus guardias y los llamo que buscaran al tipo que se les pelo todos se fueron a buscarlo y se ollo la voz del bat poni alicornio.

Bat poni alicornio: (el se ria en donde podia estar) ¡jajajajaja, hay tontos son tarados de buscarme y que su princesa les diera sus ordenes, pero les dire, me estoy llendo al norte si es que me alcanzan, nos vemos pendejos, jajajajajajaja!

Ya no se escucho la voz del poni y Celestia no tuvo otra que seguir junto con los guardias adonde el le dijo, los demas atendían a los semi heridos que galaxy osea el bat poni alicornio les hizo, pero lo que no sabían es que el bat poni alicornio, que era nightmare galaxy, estaba en el mismo lugar solo riendo un poco bajo para que no lo escucharan.

Nightmare galaxy: (el solo reia bajo ya que no lo escucharan) ¡jijijiji, valla no pensé que me pasara de la raya, jamas vi que amenazara a las princesas, a los guardias y a mis amigos, pero creo que sera no ponerle fin a esto ya que tengo que irme a la casa mejor me apresuro ya que en unas horas sera de noche y ya deben de estar teniendo todo listo para irnos de aquí y volver a la equestria alterna, no se esperara daybreaker, nightmare moon, ni el traidor de shining armor de matar a su esposa y amiga de mi twilight y de dejar huérfana a mi sobrina Flurry heart es completamente inaceptable, ya que nuestra política es no matar a gente de otro universo pero matar a alguien y que estuviéramos ahí es incalculable, haremos esta excepción y creo que no tengo remedio de usar lo que estoy pensando hacer eso, pero sera mejor mejor que me valla ya, (con eso empece a girar el martillo aun estando invisible y con mi forma base para irme de ahí, solo lo gire y me ahí para tener ya los preparativos).

** P.O.V. tercera pérsona **

Lo que no sabia nuestro protagonista es que estaba siendo vigilado por unos casi ponis que estaban en unos arboles escondidos que no se veian de que eran, lo que si tenían unos ojos azules esmeralda que eran iguales y uno de ellos hablo.

¿?: (el estaba recargado en el árbol y solo se veía su silueta) esto es sorprendente lo que acaba de pasar hace unas horas y esos momentos es verdaderamente grandioso.

¿?: (otro estaba volando en otro árbol y su silueta era negra) dime que mis ojos son solas ilusiones, vimos como ese fenómeno acaba de barrer el piso de esos pegasos y la guardia de celestia y ella misma y que este le quemara un pergamino en frente de sus ojos y que la amenazara a muerte, dime que es real.

¿?: claro que es real tarado, no es una simple ilusión ni otra cosa, vimos como lo amenazo a Celestia, pero lo que no entiendo como le hizo para desaparecer asi de la nada y que sacara un objeto extraño y explotara en el aire y tuvimos que tapar nuestros ojos, creo que eso debio ser un flash para enceguecer a todos y desapareciera de la nada y les dijera con esa voz y les dijera donde estaba su ubicación, esto es impresionante, se lo debemos de reportar a nuestra reina de esto.

¿?: estoy contigo y estoy impresionado como se burlo el de ellos, tienes razón hay que reportarle esto a nuestra reina y…. (no continuo ya que brillaba algo de verde melusco), debe ser nuestra reina que nos esta llamando, no hay que hacerla esperar.

¿?: bien ya lo hare, no quiero que se enoje con nosotros asi que lo hago, (el puso algo negro que brillaba al suelo y lo pisoteo para que saliera un holograma con una figura de una sombra que no se alcanzaba a notar ellos se arrodillaron al ver que era la reina)

Reina: (ella rio de forma maléfica) jajajaja, mi querida tropa tienen algún reporte.

¿?: (uno de ellos se levanto y le dio un saludo militar) mi reina XXXXXX, tenemos un informe que algo paso hace algunas horas y de lo que paso hace algunos instantes mientras estabamos patrullando y creo que le interesara algo mi reina.

¿?: (el otro tambien se levanto y dio un saludo militar) asi es mi reina XXXXXX, no creerá lo que paso y la va alegrar de esto que vimos en primera fila.

Reina: (ella llevo lo que era su casco a la mentón pero tenia hoyos en sus patas) ¡hmmmm!, esto es muy interesante asi que hablen.

¿?: (este asintió su cabeza) bien mi reina lo que verdad paso fue que.

Este le comento que cuando estaban patrullando se escondieron en el bosque que están, ya que unos pegasos con uniforme y unos guardias estaban patrullando tambien, que uno de ellos dijeron que tenían que encontrar y arrestar a un ser parecido a alguien que amenazo a una de las princesas, ya que iban a otro lado ester ser se detuvo, pero lo que nunca se imaginaron es que este estaba cubierto de sombras, no se veía de quien era quien estaba en esas sombras, los pegasos con uniforme y los guardias, estaban hablando con el, uno de ellos dijo que estaba arrestado por atacar a una de las princesas, pero este se burlo de ellos, lo que no se imaginaron que el expulso una onda de oscuridad atrapando a todos y salieron sogas en las sombras de aquel tipo amarrándolos y este solo bajo y los azoto en el suelo, ellos escucharon los crujidos de los ponis quebrarse hasta quedar inconsciente, este ser brillo algo en su cabeza y los ilumino por algo, le dijo que era un unicornio que brillo su cabeza, pero era una suposición, este se burlo solo apareció una extraña arma, que debio de ser un martillo que jamas vieron este lo empezó a girar y volo junto con el y brillo su cuerno para desaparecer, nos sorprendimos ya que este los derroto con esas sombras.

Nos esperamos un rato si pasara algo pero nada íbamos, a retirar para dar nuestro reporte pero nos dimos cuenta que la princesa Celestia con un grupo de guardias y médicos llegaron al lugar de los hechos, los médicos se apresuraron en revisarlos y armar una tienda de campañas lo que si Celestia se metio en una de ellas íbamos a ver que pasaba, pero algo inédito paso, ya que el mismo tipo apareció de la nada, no se que paso pero apareció unas extrañas cosas que estas salían y se escuchaban ruidos fuertes para tapar nuestras orejas de esos ruidos eran como unos cañones, y lo mas sorprendente este les latimaba a los guardias antes que se acercara a el, todos gritando de dolor, lo que si salio celestia y vio a es ser pero lo que impacto fue que vieron unos ojos rojo sangre y unos colmillos y dientes afilados que tenían hilos de sangre, nos dio algo de miedo este tipo que les dio a esos hace unas horas y que este se rio, Celestia tenia brillando su cuerno que tenia a su lado un pergamino para emergencias, este lo vio y se lo quito de la nada y lo destruyo que contenia y este se quito las sombras, nos dejo congelado ya que este ser que estaba cubierto de sombras era nada mas y nada menos que un alicornio de pelaje muy negro y sin cuttie mark….. antes que continuara la reina la interrumpio.

Reina: (ella debio de estar impactada de esa noticia) de- de un a- alicornio de pelaje muy negro y sin cuttie mark pero es imposible, peor denme mas detalles ya que algo debe de encajar algo.

¿?: (el otro continuo con el informe) asi es mi reina, era nada mas y nada menos que un alicornio, pero este no era un alicornio cualquiera, sino que por nuestros reportes, este tenia orejas de murciélago pero no le vimos sus ojos de que color eran, era como cruzado de un bat poni y alicornio y tenia unas alas negras que jamas hemos visto era como de Celestia pero mas grandes y ondulaba su melena y cola como de Celestia y no había vientos

Reina: ¡hmmmm!, según debe ser alguien que conozco pero necesito mas detalles, no es esa la información verdad.

¿? (el asintió su cabeza) asi es mi reina, no es toda la información, lo que falta.

Le empezó a relatar que este lo amenazo a Celestia si decía a una poni y unos guardianes de la armonía que si enviaba algo iba a tener consecuencias y la amenazo, Celestia lo iba a atacar, pero de la nada saco un objeto que lo arrojo donde estaban en el vuelo, nos tuvimos que tapar nuestros ojos ya que era como un flash que ciega, y al cabo de unos segundos nos destapamos los ojos y este bat poni alicornio, como le llamamos desaparecio en frente de Celestia y ella se sorprendio al igual que nosotros, ella ordeno a los guardias que lo buscaran por los alrededores, pero lo inesperado este los llamo por una voz que no se veía por ningún lado y este lo que dijo

¿?: (el se ria en donde podia estar) ¡jajajajaja, hay tontos son tarados de buscarme y que su princesa les diera sus ordenes, pero les dire, me estoy llendo al norte si es que me alcanzan, nos vemos pendejos, jajajajajajaja!

¿? (el mismo) y eso fue lo que paso mi reina, ese es el reporte de lo que paso hace unas horas y de los que paso hace unos momentos.

Reina: ¡hmmmmm!, es una noticia que me deja impactada, lo que me dicen este ser amenazo a mi enemiga que odio, y este se burlo de su guardia y los demas, (ellos asienten sus cabezas), ademas sentí una presencia que me dejo la piel temblando del miedo y creo saber de quien es, pero paso ya muchos siglos atrás.

¿?: (el levanta una ceja de esos ojos algo confundido) ¿de que ser esta hablando?, ¿y de que pasara siglos atrás mi reina?

Reina: veras soldados, ya hace mas de 1500 años, un ser que apareció en un pueblo que esta al norte helado que antes estaba un imperio llamado "el Imperio de Cristal", esa ciudad se llamaba arial, donde habitaban las tres clases de ponis ya que había amor en ese lugar, yo iba de camino con mi pequeño ejercito para secuestrar a esos ponis para nuestra necesidad… Pero lo mas impactante que sentí un poder que nos hizo frenar de golpe, miramos a todos lados de donde era, pero nos fijamos que era en ese lugar para secuestrar, creíamos que nos descubrieron y que teníamos que luchar con ellos, al llegar todos nos dejo atonitos, impactados, sorprendidos, complejos entre otros, y que me marcaria el resto de mi vida, vi a ese poni que le dicen en masacrar a ese pueblo en destrozar, matar y lo mas sorprendente en devorar a potrillos o potrillas de sus madres, este no le importaba ya que mataba tanto a yeguas, potros, potras y ancianos, pero este hablo lo que no escuchamos, que le dijo a algunos ponis en irse de ahí, solo 5 familias se fueron corriendo rumbo al imperio de cristal, los íbamos a secuestrar pero no nos dejaban en seguirlos nos quedamos paralizados, y seguimos viendo como mataba, los despedazaba y los devoraba y este solo se escuchaba su atemorizante risa, de escuchar eso, ya que este acabo con todos, este nos miro a nosotros, creíamos que nos iba a matar pero lo que nos salvo que no era nosotros sino, que gracias al sol que nos cubrió no nos vio y por algún motivo, expandio su oscuridad en aquella cuidad, y este salio de sus sombras cadenas y grilletes a los que despedazo, lo que vimos que ya eran almas en pena, espiritus vengativos, eso nos causo mas temor de ver un ser temeroso capaz de matar sin importar que especie sea, solo dijo algunas palabras que no le entendimos en esa época y desaparecio de la nada, asi que nos retiramos ya que estaba perdido ese pueblo, y sentimos que venían las princesas Celestia y luna de antes y los príncipes del imperio de cristal, light y galaxy, pero lo que me sorprende de esa noticia que son los guardianes de la armonía, como los escogieron, eso no lo se, y esa masacre, no lo olvide durante siglos, pero lo que no me explico, que hace en este tiempo, jamas se ha vuelto a haber o a escuchar hasta ahora, sera mejor que se retiren y sigan espiando a esos dos ya que su apariencia cambio, pero díganme tienen mas reportes.

¿?: (el asintió su cabeza) si mi reina, tenemos otro reporte de los dos, estamos tratando de entrar a esa casa que salio de la nada hace algunas semanas, ya que hay guardias pegasos en todos lados y en las noches creíamos que estaba solo pero sentimos que en ese lugar tiene algo atemorizante, vimos a algunos ponis entrar en las noches en esa casa y en la mañana no salían solo se oian un que otro grito aterrador que eran los mismos ponis y ya no salieron, estamos tratando de entrar para ver que tienen en esa extraña casa, cuando tengamos la oportunidad de entrar lo haremos saber mi reina que hay adentro.

Reina: es interesante ese reporte que me dieron, que en esa casa pase algo extraño asi que sigan con su deber y vayan para alla, ya unos dos están alla en poniville vigilando esa casa y les dije que faltaban ustedes para seguir espiando, cuando entre en esa casa háganmelo saber.

¿? y ¿?: (ellos dieron un saludo militar) a su ordenes mi reina, (con eso deja de aparecer el holograma de la reina para que uno de ellos recoja el objeto que se comunicaron y se fueron volando sin que los que estaban allí se dieran cuenta a espiar la casa de nuestros protagonistas).

**P.O.V. GALAXY**

Despues del incidente de hace unas horas llegue a poniville y vi que todos estaban en sus tareas diarias que hacían solo vi de reojo que twilight y spike estaban con Rarity, Applejack, pinkie pie y fluttershy, Spike mirando a rarity de ojos a medio morir ya que ellas estaban en sugar cube corner comiendo unos al perecer uno cup-cakes de sabor hablando de ellas, pero lo que me fije es que no estaba rainbow Dash con ellas, siempre todas están juntas ya que nosotros no, talvez estaba durmiendo, como la madre de light lo hace en el inframundo, nosotros no nos quedamos hay atrás toda la familia tambien, pero segui y llegue a la casa en la entrada de la puerta. Solo me quite el camuflaje y guarde mi martillo en mis alforjas.

Entre a la casa y vi que adentro estaba bien movido ya que se estaban alistando todo para ir alla, camine adentro para estar con mi twilight y ver como seguía y mis hijos y mi sobrina, fui a la puerta y abri, lo que me fije que mi padre estaba revisando a su nieta cristal dust y vio que estaba en buen estado solo los salude al verme se en contentaron al verme y traían una risa que significaba algo y no estaban los tres, tal vez estén con sus abuelos o con mis hijas pero yo me acerque a ellos.

Galaxy: (solo los salude dando una muy buena sonrisa) padre, twilight, ya llegue y ¿como sigue mi hija padre? ¿esta en buena salud?

Twilight: (ella me guiño un ojo aun cargando a nuestra bebe cristal) bien, galaxy aquí tu padre thunder estaba revisando a nuestra hija, jejejeje.

Thunder galaxy: (el con su cuerno acaba de terminar los estudios a mi hija lo cual solo sonrio de sorpresa) am, bien hijo esta buen de salud, pero creo que te llevaras una sorpresa hacerca de tu hija.

Galaxy: (solo levante una ceja de lo confundido que estaba y me acerque a la cama que estaba twilight) O_o ¡sorpresa de mi hija, de que se trara padre ya que si es algo mejor dilo, ya sabes como me pongo como mi madre y te puedo echar los perros asi que dimelo!

Thunder galaxy: (bien creo que trago hondo ya que se imaginaba como me pondría como mi madre se enoja y lo regaña, twilight rio y cristal tambien, eso me causo que me riera un poquito asi que se calmo) aggg…. Bien galaxy, al parecer tu hija esta en buen estado, le dije a tu esposa de los resultados y le dije que tambien te pondrá un poco hiperventilado como tu esposa asi que te lo dire…. Resulta que cuando revise a mi nieta ya que era el protocolo, note algo en su estado que me causo mucho misterio y vi me sorprendi que su hija tienen sus habilidades de los 2 (ok. Eso era una noticia que nosotros nos abrazamos ya que ella tal vez era la única en poseer nuestras habilidades pero…) pero lo que note que su desarrollo para crecer se vio afectado y tiene la mera posibilidad de que crezca en este año como lo son tus hijos, de 7 u ocho años galaxy y twilight. (O_O bien, hasta nosotros abrimos bien la boca y nuestro ojos casi se nos salían asi que dimos un grito sino antes crear una barrera antiruido).

Twilight y galaxy: ¡QUEEEEEEEEE….., QUE NUESTRA HIJA VA A CRECER ESTE AÑO EN UNA POTRA D AÑOS DE EDAD! (Bien hasta mi padre se tapo sus orejas del grito que dimos, aun nuestra hija se veía normal y no chillo, eso nos causo que nos hiperventiláramos bastante ya que el lo dijo, el sostuvo unas bolsas de papel para respirar algo, calmarnos y relajarnos).

Twilight: (ella estaba muy sorprendida e hizo como twilight de cualquier otro universo y dimensión) ¡COMO ESTO ES POSIBLE QUE NUESTRA HIJA CRECERA DE MANERA RAPIDA EN UN AÑO HASTA LO AÑOS COMO NUESTROS HIJOS A NO SER QUE! (ella abrio sus ojos y me miro a lo cual me entro como un click) ¡GALAXY ESTO PUEDE SER QUE NOS PASO EN EL VIAJE HASTA ACA! (mi padre tambien tuvo esa reacción y supo algo pero sabia de que).

Galaxy: (tenia mi boca abierta hasta no dar mas y mis ojos se hicieron como platos y me sacudi mi cabeza de esa noticia) ¡GRRRRR!, me temo que si mi twilight, debio de ser que cuando tu estado aun no tenia los 9 meses, este se acelero cuando estabamos en el rayo de arcoíris y sentiste que la tenias en camino y por esa ciencia cierta fue que su metabolismo y nuestra sangre fue la que la acelerara y que ahora crecerá para nosotros por primera vez en la historia que una bebe crezca de un año a hacer d años como el un perro cuando alcanza esa edad, (me lleve mi casco a mi cara tapándomelo) hay no, padre toda la familia sabe de esto y los invitados tambien, (el asintió su cabeza y negó que lo otros no lo sabían eso me suspiro un poco) bien eso nos deja una carga encima, (asi que abrecé a twilight a darle un beso en la mejilla y a nuestra hija cargada en los brazos de su madre en la frente que estaba dormida despues del ruido que hicimos, ya mi padre solo sonrio cuando el hizo lo mismo cuando estaba en brazos de mi madre jejeje, asi que desapareci la barrera antiruido, antes que dijera algo mi padre me hablo).

Thunder galaxy: HIJO, (eso lo mire ya que tenia una cara seria) se que tienes unos minutos de haber llegado pero necesito que vengas conmigo, (eso levante una ceja de lo confundido asi que le dije a donde y twilight estaba escuchando aun teniendo en brazos a nuestra bebe), a la habitación del tiempo donde construimos la simulación para nosotros, (eso causo que twilight le entrara la curiosidad de mencionar esa palabra de mi padre).

Twilight: (ella le brillo sus ojos típica de ella) una habitación del tiempo, que tiene una simulación, por favor, (ella como potra alegre este le suplico a mi padre que fuera pero el se negó y solo inflo sus cachetes como potra regañada mi padre se rio, pero yo no, le di una mirada asesina que el empezó a temblar y retroceder algo ya que mi carácter era de el y de mi madre).

Galaxy: ¡Padre no la digas eso a mi twilight, (mire a twilight que aun estaba decepcionada que fuera a conocer esa habitación, asi que con mi frente la empece a acariciar su mejilla) twilight no te preocupes ya acabando de venir, te enseñare ese lugar para que no tengas la curiosidad ya que conociendo a mi madre y a ti y otra que esta en otro lado, nunca diran que no.

Ella solo me dio una sonrisa que diciendo eso si, ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la cubri y la abrace con mis ala de angel para darle una sonrisa, ya me separe de abrazar mis alas me pare y ella no dejo en abrazar a nuestra hija, lo cual ella tenia algo de sueño, la acomode para que durmiera con nuestra hija, mientras que nosotros estaríamos preparando todo, asi que camine a la puerta con mi padre a la salida, al salir vi a nuestros guardias que estaban custodiando la entrada por si ella quería una cosa, como a nia kireo y a ¿? (skyler) y teníamos en frente la puerta de simulación, el empezó a teclear unos números para que solo se apareciera el sonido y se abriera la puerta, y los dos entramos a la habitación del tiempo y nos fuimos hasta afuera de la nada donde estaba todo blanco, eso ya nos habíamos acostumbrados a estar con esa gravedad y al estar en frente a frente nos sentamos para charlar.

Thunder galaxy: (el estaba sentado con los cascos cruzados y viéndome algo serio) hijo, ¡BLAKE GALAXY SEGUNDO! (bien jamas había escuchado ese nombre en milenios o en años para nosotros lo cual tambien puse mi cara algo serio ya que no me llamaban ese nombre) je sabia que no escuchabas ese nombre, pero te dije para me siguieras es que…. ahora que ya subiste otro nivel que ni tu madre, ni yo , ni rainbow y el guardian y otros, jamas creimos que llegarías muy lejos, es hora de que tu hijo quiero que aprendas las técnicas que te voy a enseñar en dos meses ya que con los que nos dijiste, daybreaker consiguió de alguna forma ser mas poderosa y que casi llegan a los 7 de alto rango que lucharon hace milenios atrás y que en la otra dimensión de donde nia. ¿? (skyler) y su alter demoniaco kireo son de ahí, Celestia y luna con algunos que tu ya sabes de quien hablo los sellaron y que ahora algunos vagan por esa tierra por la superviviencia. Pero viendo esto es que te los enseñare ahora mismo.

Galaxy: (estaba yo impactado ya que el me iba a enseñar en estos meses y no me movi de nada) ¡asi que me estas diciendo que me entrenaras y me enseñaras todos tus técnicas, (el asenté su cabeza), pues entonces que esparamos, ya quiero empezar de una vez padre.

Thunder galaxy: (el solo sonrio de lo contento que estaba y nos paramos del suelo blanco) jejeje, bien hijo, se ve que eres parecido a tu madre y a mi cuando vez una oportunidad, asi que te enseñare todo en marcha y andando.

Ya dicho eso mi padre me instruyo en algunas técnicas y movimientos que el mismo los uso en otras ocaciones… ya paso los dos meses en la habitación del tiempo, la puerta se abrio dando el tono de haber finalizado el entrenamiento y saliendo del vapor, salimos de ahí y se cerro la puerta, mi padre no tuvo cambios el seguía con su apariencia, pero en cambio yo, este digamos que un cambio bastante bueno, mi altura crecio un poco solo 20 centimetros mas, mi estatura tambien, mi cuerpo tambien ahora estaba bien formido, que otro cualquier semental, que haría big mag se viera a si mismo, todos mis patas, mi pecho y parte del torax estaban bien trabajados, hasta que unas yeguas se enamorarían de mi y que mis esposas tambien ya que, eran un don juan, asi que nos sentamos para descansar un poco.

Galaxy: (bien me estaba viendo todo mi cuerpo como movia mis musculos, hasta las yeguas con sus parejas y las sirvientas y cocinera que pasaban me vieran algo soonrojadas y dándome unas señas de besos y guiñándome el ojo), jajaja, nunca crei que tus métodos de entrenamiento me hicieran esto en verme mas fornido y que mas los musculos se vieran, me sera que se apiaden de mi siendo muy don juan, (le di una sonrisa a mi padre) y gracias por enseñarme y de entrenarme, y tal vez un dia podamos luchar por diversión, (el asintió su cabeza y nos paramos, el me dijo que tenia que hacer una cosa mas por hacer en el inframundo antes de partir y yo tambien, asi que me fui arriba a bañarme ya que dos meses entrenando y enseñándome lo que me dio resultaron frutos, al entrar a cuarto vi a los tres que hablaban de algo pero al verme se sorprendieron y nia por su pelaje gris se enrojecio y kireo tambien se sonrojo, le dije que si le gustaban los sementales, cosa que nosotros tres nos riéramos, solo cruzo de cascos y miro a otro lado, y ¿? (skyler) era abrazado por la pegaso aun verme sonrojada). Entonces le dijiste los detalles de lo que vamos a hacer.

Nia: (ella solo asintió su cabeza) le dije a estos dos, pero cierto tarado putrefacto solo se enojo ya que casi no aguataba en estar y quería irse de una vez, y lo mandamos a volar, y este, solo sonrio un poco, que no tenia prisa y el acepto en estar aquí un rato mas galaxy y porque estas asi mas formido, hasta me hiciste sonrojarme de lo que estas, (ella abrio sus ojos y su boca) no me digas que fuiste a ese extraña habitación que pasa muy rápido, (le asentí con la cabeza y me miro de reojo) entonces, bu- Bueno te vez bien.

Galaxy: (solo le di una sonrisa) pues gracias, pero parece que estoy casi al parejo de tu compañero, dime, te gusto dormir en estos días ya que ya pronto se iran a su universo ya pronto ya completando lo que vamos a hacer.

¿?: (el siendo abrazado por la pegaso, se sento de panza y estirar sus garras al verme) pues bien, esto estuvo comodo en dormir en la tierra, pero gracias y puede ser que lo que pase, no nos volvamos a haber despues de que ustedes nos dieran hospedaje en su casa.

Galaxy: no te preocupes, puede ser que algún dia nos volvamos a ver un dia de estos, (me dirigi casi a bañarme, asi que estensen aquí por unos minutos ya que anochecio rápido, y en un rato nos vamos asi que pedi que les trajeran comida, pasteles, carne de poni la que no falta a la mesa y sangre, y tu un pastel de manzana y jugo de toronja pero les va a fascinar, asi que coman horrible.

Kiero: (este solo flotaba en la cabeza de ellos dos) a mi no me importa comer asi que aceptare tu comida, ya que este lugar no les falta, como le hacen para tener a victimas muertas.

Galaxy: (ya entre casi a bañarme) pues no te lo puedo decir, ya que aquí no nos permite decirlo, si me disculpan me voy a bañar ya que adentro y ponerme en este estado me veo mas de lo que es.

Kireo solo dio un chasquido y seguía flotando, mientras que los dos se rieron y cerre la puerta sino quitarme los arneses y la funda de mi espada y mis alforjas, me meti a bañar aun teniendo la regadera abierta pensando de lo que paso este dia y de daybreaker.

Galaxy: (aun tenia con los ojos cerrados sentado en la bañera y corriendo el agua en mi cara y melena toda alocada) ¡sera posible en matar a esas perras ya con viendo esto tendre que hacer un movimiento que talvez me haga arrepentir esto, pero "**ya lo pasado, pasado**" ahora es una pelea, ahora debo saber como despertar al máximo el ultra instinto y esa idea con otra lo llevo, no quiero usar eso ya puede tener algún efecto, pero estoy alegre que mi padre me haya entrenado y enseñado todo, los ponis de arial y lo que sigue, en fin me apuro ya que queda poco.

En fin me apure en bañarme y prepárarme, fueron media hora en terminar y Sali ya alistado me puse mi arnes y la funda de la espada y mis alforjas la desapareci con el martillo ya que me servirá despues, Sali y vi que los tres ya estaban listo y habían terminado el comer y les gusto el festin y les hable.

Galaxy: (de la nada tenia puesto todo mi armadura, mis protectores en mis patas y cascos y en la cabeza) están ya listos, (nia y ¿? Skyler asintieron sus cabezas pero el otro solo levanto sus hombros), bien uno de los guardias los llevaran al lugar donde se van a sentar y les explicara de que es y mejor vallan me reuniré con mi familia para tener todo listo, (ellos se levantaron de las camas y se fueron y estaba el guardia y su pareja esperándolos y cerraron la puerta, asi que apareci el pentagrama y me teletransporte al inframundo).

**En el inframundo.**

Allí en ese lugar era el mero infierno, habían montañas que salían lavas y ríos y su olor no lo soportaba un mortal o un dios si era de otra dimensiom, era lo peor algunas seres mas horribles que nadie han visto jamas y ponis que llegaban de la otra equestria de esos ponis de la túnica de los renacidos, asi como nightmare y azrael que fueron acabados, por las guardianas de la armonía de la otra dimensión estaban siendo castigados con otros antes de su juicio y llegaban mas, estos maldecían una y otra vez, pero no vamos a enfocar en ellos sino a lo que iba, ya que me fui a una casa cubierta de un material bastante extraño, adentro era como una casa normal, muebles sofá, dormitorios entre otros, todos estaban adentro con sus respectivas armaduras yo me apareci y me vieron todos sorprendidos que cambien algo pero les dije que no había tiempo para las explicaciones y me adelante en hablar.

Galaxy: (yo tenia toda mi armadira y saque mi espada kupo para recargarme en mis cascos en el) bien famila ya están todos listos, (todos asintieron sus cabezas) bien entonces vamos ya en el tren, light y scoot, (ella se acercaron y las abrace) necesito que pongan sus espadas en la parte de la tren en la cabina del conductor y yo pondré mis espada en la parte de atrás del último vagon.

Light y scoot: (ellas asintieron sus cabezas) de acuerdo.

Galaxy: (apareci el pentagrama) bien vámonos al tren. (todos se juntaron para ir al garaje del tren y pum desaparecimos de la casa de mis padres del inframundo).

**El garaje del tren:**

El pentagrama apareció y despues todos, todo los guardias y el personal estaban todos presentes, incluyendo a los lobos light y galaxy, ya que me dijeron que iban tambien, toda la familia se pararon con los demas solo estuvieron light, twilight a mi lado con sus alas en mi lomo, asi que hable con todos.

Galaxy: (alce mi casco y forme mi garra afilada de sombras y di un tremendo pisotón al suelo lo cual temblo la tierra que saliera un pentagrama con mi primera cuttie mark, expandiéndose todos los presentes y toda la famila, lo cual se extrañaban del porque lo hacia hasta que hable) ¡compañeros, amigos, familia, todos, para evacuar su duda de porque hice eso, es un hechizo que hice para que todos tengan ahora una capacidad de aumentar su fuerza y su magia al doble, ya que todos deben estar enterardos que iremos a otra equestria alterna, (todos asintieron sus cabezas) ya que ahora debemos de eliminar a unos 3 ponis que ya son en lo mas alto que nos haya tocado, me refiero a daybreaker, nightmare moon y al capitán de la guardia Shining armor, (todos dieron una exhalación ya que sabían que eran, Celestia y luna) si se sorprendieron, cuando dije eso, ya que la política de nosotros no es matar a seres de otras dimensiones, pero esta vez sera la excepción, (mire a twilight que siguiera ya que tenia su cabeza y sus orejas bajas de la tristeza que esta) ya que mi segunda esposa twilight Sparkle, mis hijos y dos amigos que nos trajimos hace unos días de hay y todos en el planeta ecus, (di una respiración larga para seguir hablando) aggg…. Estan muertos, (no se hizo esperar que todos hablaran y los dos que vinieron se sorprendieron que todos murieran), si familia, todos están muertos y aparte crucificados, (de inmediato se tomaron una bocanada de la impactante noticia que hubo) si todos crucificados, yo vi como estaban, cuando rescate a mi familia y ella nos dio los detalles de como paso eso, por eso avise que hoy vamos y llegando dare instrucciones para tener todo listo, (yo alce mi espada kupo seguido de light con mugo y scoot con lupo) ¡FAMILIA ESTAN LISTOS PARA LA AVENTURA QUE VIENE! (todos asintieron los soldados incluyendo mi padre mi madre levantaron sus espadas, excepto mis 4 hijos sobrina y mi esposa que no tienen armas) ¡ENTONCES VAMOS POR ESOS HIJOS DE SU MADRE QUE JAMAS VERAN EL DIA!

Todos: (dando un grito a lo espartano) ¡AAAAAUUUUUUF….!, ¡AAAAAUUUUUUF….!, ¡AAAAAUUUUUUF….!, ¡AAAAAUUUUUUF….!, ¡AAAAAUUUUUUF….!, ¡AAAAAUUUUUUF….!

Galaxy: bien ahora suban al tren ya que unos momentos partira en tres minutos. (dando finalizado todos guardamos nuestras espadas y los soldados y todo el personal fueron subiendo al tren y nosotros nos acercamos en bola), bien familia como quedo mi discurso, (me rasque mi cabeza algo apenado) n_n creo que me pase de raya ¿NO?

Familia: (...), (…..), (...), (…..), (...), (…..).

Galaxy: y bien familia como estuvo.

Familia: (...), (…..), (...), (…..), (...), (…..).

Galaxy: (ahora me estaba preocupando que no decían nada) TwT familia digan algo me están preocupando por fa….. (no termine ya que todos me abrazaron en un abrazo grupal excepto twilight que cargaba a nuestra bebe cristal entre sus brazos dándole de comer ella solo rio y todos me abrazaron hasta separarnos) ¡jeje, creo que si hable bien no.

Twilight: (ella puso su casco en mi hombro sonriéndome) sabes hijo, jamas pensé que llegarías a darnos ordenes aun siendo tus propios padres hijo.

Thunder galaxy: (el me agarro del cuello y con su casco me revolvió mi melena alborotada alocada, pero reia de todas formas) jajajaja, tu madre tiene razón galaxy, me sorprendi que ni dieras ordenes, tan parecido a nosotros de como levantar el animo y dando un grito espartano, creemos que en unos años seras un bien líder y guardian de almas en el infierno, ahora lo llamo asi, y tus dos esposas light y twilight, llegando les dire todo los detalles a todos.

Bien hasta light y twilight se sorprendieron que ahora eran herederas al igual que yo e iban a hablar hasta que interrumpi.

Galaxy: (yo le hice señas a ellas dos que no dijeran nada ya que no quedaba tiempo) antes que digan es mejor hablarlo con mas calma, (mire a mi suegra rainbow que ella inflaba su pecho de superioridad ante el guardian) rainbow y guardian ¿se encargaron del asuntillo que les dije?.

Rainbow: (ella estaba sentada en el lomo del guardian riéndose a carcajadas y nos contagio de su risa) bua, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, claro que si galaxy, nos encargamos del asuntillo y están en el vagon para sus ordenes (y abrazo al guardian dando un respiro de derrota) jejejeje, vamos guardian, no te puedes resistir lo asombrosa que soy.

Guardian: (el solo puso su cara en el suelo ya derrotado) TnT por favor rainbow Dash, ya entiendi que no debo de estimar tu liderazgo y siempre me lo andas restregándomelo TnT.

Light: (ella cerro sus ojos algo apenada de suspiro largo) agggg…. Padre no tienes remedio no enojes o apuestes contra mi madre o ella te pondrá en tu lugar, (escuchamos el silbato del tren que ya casi esta listo para salir) no es por burlar, pero a veces mi madre tiene razón en algunas ocasiones pero esta vez estoy con ella, nos vamos ya que debemos de poner las espadas en el tren, (miro a scoot que sacara su espada), scoot ven conmigo a la parte del tren para poner las espadas yo en la frente y tu en la parte del conductor, (scoot asintió su cabeza y llamo a snowdrop) snowdrop, vente conmigo ya que quiero que estes a mi lado, (ella asintió y las tres fueron al parte del tren, mis padres y mis suegros se fueron a la vagon, pero antes mi padre puso una bandera que reconoci y de mexico en el cuarto vagon como, algo patrio no…. Y mi hijo me llamo ya que no tenia idea que era ni los otros).

Blake galaxy: oye papa, (yo mire a mi hijo) para que esa bandera que nuestro abuelo puso, jamas hemos visto una bandera en nuestra vida, solo conocemos las banderas de los delegados que visitaron a nuestra madre cuando hacían visitas a canterlot.

Galaxy: (yo subi a mi hijo en mi lomo al igual que mi hija twilight y mi sobrina, twilight puso a nuestra bebe cristal en un soporte para cargarlo en frente y caminar al tren), veras hijo esta bandera que mi padre puso significa algo y no esta aquí ni en este lugar ni en otro que vamos, digamos que es especial y en cuanto sepan les haremos saber, pero ahora hay que irnos.

Los tres potrillos se cruzaron de cascos e inflaron sus cachetes haciendo un lindo puchero cuando querian saber su curiosidad, twilight y yo nos reimos que para mi ellos hacen que me de un coma diabético de los ternuritas que hacen en fin, los lleve a la entrada del vagon y les dije que fueran a la de dormitorios ya que era para nosotros los tres que iban en mi lomo y acompañaron a twilight al dormitorio, le dije que durmieran ya que iba a hacer un viaje laaaaaaaargo, ellos asinteron y se metieron al vagon con su madre e tia, yo me fui atrás del ultimo vagon, vole al techo para sentarme y sacar mi espada kupo de su arnes y poner el mango de la espada para arriba y enterrarlo en el techo, haciéndole un oyo ahí, luego que arreglen el desperfecto del techo, saque de mi melena la radio y comunicarme con light y con scoot

Galaxy: (encendí la radio para comunicarme con ellas), Light, Scoot, ya pusieron sus espadas en el tren donde les indique.

Scoot: (….) am, si papa ya puse mi espada en la parte del conductor en el techo.

Light: (….), um, yo tambien galaxy, aunque le dije a nuestra hija snowdrop que la pusiera.

Galaxy: (….) es cierto eso hija snowdrop.

Snowdrop: (….), si claro si papa y siento que tenia algo de temor, pero mi madre me ayudo a no temerle y la puse en la parte de en frente para arriba del filo de la espada y tu papa.

Galaxy: (….) yo tambien puse mi espada hija, (….) estoy feliz y orgulloso de ustedes familia.

Light, scoot y snow: (….) ¡gracias!

Galaxy: (n_n) no hay de que familia, ahora metanse para adentro y vallan al vagon donde esta twilight, twilight hija, galaxy tercero, Flurry heart y cristal dust y scoot avisa al maquinista y al conductor que nos iremos en un minuto, quiero poner la seguridad en nuestra casa para que nadie se meta en las habitaciones y en los demás lugares.

Scoot: (….) les dire eso papa.

Light: (….) no veremos adentro galaxy.

Snowdrop: (….)no te vallas a caer del vagon papa, (je creo que escuche en la radio que se escucho unas risas y yo tambien).

Galaxy: (….) jeje, no hija snow no me caere del vagon asi que adentro chaparras. (las tres asintieron adentro y scoot me aviso que les dijo al maquinista y al conductor de irnos en un minuto). Bien es hora de comenzar con el ritual.

Yo solo me sente, apareci mi garra afilada de sombras de mi casco derecho para rasguñarme un poco mi brazo y mi casco en el pico, y solo cayo unas gotas de sangre y empece a hablar una lengua muerta que nadie conocía excepto toda mi familia, asi que la sangre brillo y haciéndose en un pentagrama que flotaba hacia a mi, con mi cuerno toque el pentagrama haciéndolo brillar hasta desaparecer.

Galaxy: (me lamia mi sangre de mi para para cerrarlo con mi hechizo de puertas celestiales y guarde mis garra de sombras) mmmmm, ¿Qué rico?, ahora ya esta completo el ritual, si alguien se mete en la casa y toca en las puertas e incluyendo la puerta del inframundo, la sala de armas y la de los trofeos sentiran una ligera descarga y aparte una ilusión mia adentro, y el Mustang lo perseguirá a 150 metros de la casa para atrapar a los ponis que se quieran pasarse de vivos, (me teletransporte al frente del tren donde estaba el conductor y el maquinista).

Conductor: (el tenia su reloj agarrando en su casco viendo la hora), bien príncipe galaxy, estamos listos cuando usted lo ordene.

Galaxy: (asentí con la cabeza) de acuerdo, valla adentro y diga el destino de poniville a poniville alterno. (el asintió y se fue metiendo al vagon a decir el destino y me voltee al maquinista). Bien maquinista ya es hora de salir asi que a mover este tren.

Maquinista: (el dio un saludo militar) a sus ordenes principe, ya esta listo la caldera esta ya caliente, ya esta el letrero de equestria poniville a equestria poniville alterno, con la información que me dio, llegaremos en dos días.

Galaxy: (asentí con la cabeza) bien, ya esta preparado para el transporte solo mueva el tren y las espadas harán el resto pero tiene que conducirlo de acuerdo.

El afirmo con su cabeza y empezó a mover el tren y me desapareci y volvi a la parte de atrás arriba en el techo, este sono el silbato para que ya iba a moverse, con mi telekinesis abri la puerta para salir, y el tren ya se estaba moviendo, saliendo de ahí cerre la puerta con mi telekinesis y avanzamos 250 metros y se paro para saber que ya estaba listo, yo solo dije las palabras que hamdal dijo de ir a ese lugar que fui, las espadas brillaron para su transporte, solo camine y me baje del tren para irme adentro, y cuando camine todos estaban llendo a sus dormitorios ya que en el altavoz oi las palabras del conductor que era.

Conductor: (….) ¡ULTIMA PARADA EQUESTRIA PONIVILLE ALTERNO, les recomendamos que se dirijan a sus dormitorios ya que sera un viaje de 2 dias en el multiverso! (….), solo me rei cuando iba a caminar los vagones se sacudieron y me tire al piso ya que iba a a hacer algo movido….., y tenia razón ya estaba moviendo, veía en el pasillo del tren en la ventana como dejábamos el planeta ecus y ver toda las estrellas y planetas, solo asi que me fui caminando al primer vagon, ya que era para nosotros de la familia, asi que me fui a la tercera puerta, pero antes de tocar vi a derpy con su hija y el doctor whooves.

Galaxy: (salude a los 3 alzando mi casco moviendo de un lado a otro), ¡hola derpy, dinky y el doctor! (el doctor abrio su boca ya que nadie sabia su nombre, excepto de dos yeguas que solo se reian mientras que derpy le da un beso en el labio los cual aprovecho que estaba congelado y ella alzo su casco arriba en señal de victoria).

Derpy: ¡ho- hola galaxy, estamos bien! (ella sonrojada y dándome una sonrisa y viendo al doctor que el tambien se sonrojo del beso distraído de mi), :O al parecer adivinaste el nombre de mi doctor ¿no?

Galaxy: n_n claro que si derpy, veras cuando estuvimos en la fiesta de pinkie cuando presentamos a nuestra hija, vi de rápido a tu "novio" que entre en su mente y vi que el es viajero del tiempo, que ha ido a demasiados lugares, en distintos mundos alternos, ayudando a otros y gracias a una caseta de policia azul inglesa llamada la "**TARDIS**" y el hace milagros por apretar botones y llega con el ciertos eventos que va a pasar y se conocieron no hace mucho y se fueron ustedes con el a increíbles aventuras que nosotros mismos no hemos ido y por su aspecto es un ingles me imagino ¿no?, doctor digame que lo dije es cierto.

Doctor Whooves: (el, derpy y dinky tenían su boca abierta impactados que ellos nunca sabían que lo diría en verdad, los tres sacudieron sus cabezas, el doctor me sañalo con su casco aun sorprendido) O_O ¡SANTOS POTROS SALTARINES! ¿Co- Como es q- que, sa- sabes de esa información?, solo e- ellas dos saben de e- eso ga- galaxy.

Galaxy: (yo solo solo me cruce de cascos mirándolo serio) doctor Whooves, solo lo se y se lo dije, me meti en su mente y capture toda la información, no es cierto, y por supuesto se que iban a su dormitorio que esta a nuestro lado ya que tiene adentro a la tardis, (mire a la pequeña dinky que sacudió su cabeza sorprendida) no es asi pequeña dinky doo.

Dinky: (solo se quedo sorprendida y me abrazo en uno de mis cascos delanteros moviendo su colita) asi es padrino, tiene su caja azulesca en nuestra habitación, ya que teníamos hambre y fuimos a comer algo y ¡claro…..! (decía en forma sarcástica viendo a su madre) cierta pegaso se comio 35 muffins desabor que eran para ustedes. (jejeje, al parecer su madre se rasco su cabeza algo apenada ya que le encantaban los moffins, el manjar de los dioses, el doctor solo la abrazo detrás, diciendo que no se apenara ya que tambien le dijo que agarro una merienda para comer en su dormitorio, nos reimos un poco y vi a derpy alegre).

Galaxy: derpy, te puedo pedirte algo antes que vallan al dormitorio.

Derpy: (ella sola saboreaba un moffin de sabor a queso?, que mas da no, y se lo acabo viéndome con esa cara de angel y sus ojos bien coordinados) si galaxy puedes pedirme lo que sea, somos familia de años atrás, asi que tu pídemelo y lo hare de volada.

Galaxy: (yo asentí la cabeza y aparezco de la nada un cuadro que estaba cubierto de papel y tenia un nombre, dirección y el destinatario, ella sabia que era, asi que se puso su uniforme de cartera aun estando fuera de jurisdicción), derpy, quiero que lleves este paquete y este mensaje a este lugar, por favor.

Derpy: (ell lo agarro con sus cascos y puso un sello y un timbre del lugar y me dijo) claro que si galaxy, enviare este paquete junto con esta carta a su destino, si me disculpan tengo que entregar el correo y, estas cartas no se entregan solas, (miro a dinky y a su novio) quiero que nos veamos en el dormitorio y cuando venga comeremos los muffins que galaxy hizo y cree que no se acabaran.

Doctor whooves y dinky doo: n_n como digas, (ella se fue a entregar el pedido y ellos se despidieron sin antes abrazar a dinky y darle las buenas noches y saludar a casco al doctor ya que me dijo que teníamos que hablara antes de llegar alla y solo le asentí la cabeza y ellos se fueron a su dormitorio y me fui adentro tambien).

**Ya adentro del dormitorio**: veía a mis dos esposas que estaban en la cama platicando, mientras que twilight arroyaba a nuestra bebe cristal en sus brazos para que ella durmiera, al cabo de unos segundos ella se durmió y la levito donde estaba una cuna cerca para que yo tambien la alimente o le cambiara el pañal o jugara con ella, típico de mi no, ella la tapo dándole las buenas noches y yo me acerque tambien y le bese en su frente y darle las buenas noches y de reojo vi a mis hijos y a mi sobrina que estaban durmiendo casi juntos asi que con mi magia los tape mas con las cobijas, estos se rieron y seguir durmiendo, light y twilight se sorprendieron que hice eso y solo con mi pesuña en mi boca que no hicieran ruido y me comunique telepáticamente con ellas dos acercándome a la cama y sentarnos los tres.

Galaxy: (aun teníamos la conexión telepática si hacer ruido con nuestras bocas) se ve que les ha ido bien en dormir a nuestros hijos y la sobrina ¿no?

Light: (ella puso mi casco en mi hombro asintiendo su cabeza) claro que si galaxy, jamas pensé que se llevarían bien, conociéndose hace unas horas atrás y que tu hija cristal no chillara, creo que es parecido a nuestra hija scootaloo cuando nacio.

Twilight: (ella tambien hizo lo mismo que light que poner su casco en mi otro hombro) si galaxy, light tiene razón, ellos se llevaron bien y se conocieron aun mejor, (volteamos y vimos que Blake galaxy tercero, era el tercero verdad, parecido a mi, que abrazaba a nuestra sobrina Flurry Heart que sin duda aun durmiendo se dieron un beso en sus labios para ser acurrucados uno del otro, eso nos dio ternura, ya que era parecido a mi cuando de potros le hice eso a light, y nos volteamos para seguir hablando).

Galaxy: (yo solo abri mis alas y las junte a mi dándoles un abrazo, ellas recargando sus cabezas en mis hombros y cubriéndolos con mis alas) eso meda ternura que nuestro hijo se parezca a mi ciertas cosas que pasaron, a nosotros de potros y eso causo amor a primera vista, que se le puede hacer, (apreté mas el abrazo a las dos) y me siento tan feliz de ser un buen padre hacia mis 2 esposas, nuestros 5 hijos y mi sobrina, eso me hace verme feliz gracias a ustedes, y lo voy a proteger a todos ustedes si tengo que dar mi vida por protegerlas.

Ellas se sorprendieron de mis palabras y ellas solo apretaron mas el abrazo y sentia como corria sus lagrimas en mi pelaje, hasta verlas de lado y besarles en el labio a cada una de ellas, solo las puse a recargar en mis hombros, ya que nos estaba ganando el sueño, solo las acosté conmigo en la cama y taparnos con la cobija, y no las dejaba en separarnos del abrazo y que estuvieran ya durmiendo en mis hombros y sus bocas en mi cuello, eso me hacia reir y yo tambien empece a dormir, y decirles buenas noches a ellas y a los pequeños.

Galaxy: (ya ellas se durmieron y me estaba diciendo en mis pensamientos) _a como se ven mis hermosas esposas a mi lado, pero lo que si estaba pensando todo esto, que puede haber una posibilidad de ganarle a daybreaker, por eso necesitare la ayuda de dos amigos que les ayudamos en su aventura en derrotar a aquel sujeto que dio problemas en el tiempo que estabamos de aventuras, es mejor que los llame y siento que están en ese paraíso que nosotros hemos salvado para asi sacrificar nuestras vidas, para que esos seres tuvieran la paz en su mundo y ya no hubiera mas guerras, asi que tendre que darles un mensaje. _(solo abri mis ojos antes de cerrarlos y brille mis ojos de rojo sangre por unos segundos para asi dejar de brillar) _bien ya esta solo sera de unas horas que llegue mi mensaje a ese paraíso que estuvimos, amigos como los extrañamos tanto light como yo, son los recuerdos y aventuras que llevamos, esta vez nos juntaremos una vez mas y esta sera la definitiva que vamos a hacer algo que nosotros hemos prometido hacer durante los años._ (con eso cerre mis ojos y juntar mas a light a twilight mas a mi y despues dormir con unas letras que salias de nuestras cabezas) zzzzzz, xxxxx, zzzzzz, xxxxx, zzzzzz, etc.

**P.O.V. TERCERA PERSONA**

**Mientras tanto en un lugar de muy… muy…. muy…. Lejano**

En un lugar demasiado lejos de donde nuestros protagonistas van a otro universo, vemos en un lugar de un paraíso desconocido, que vemos un paisaje bastante lindo, con sus montañas, arboles, praderas, una cascada que va el agua a otro lado, pero vamos a un lado que vemos a dos sombras que están recostados juntos sin ver quienes son, estaban en un arroyo escuchando el agua como se iba de un lado a otro, bajo el árbol con hojas combinadas de verde y un conjunto de cerezo y el viento moviendo el árbol, estos se debieron que se estaban besando, para luego soltar el beso y estar acurrucados de uno y del otro, uno de ellos hablo)

¿?: ¿Sabes algo amor? (a lo que vez que se escuchaba la voz de una hembra), creo que ya tenemos un tiempo aquí lleno de paz y tranquilidad y nada de guerra ya que acabo hace milenios.

¿?: tu lo crees amor? (y se escucho la voz de un macho) tienes razón hemos estado bastaste tiempo en este paraíso que nos hemos acostumbrado a esto, la guerra acabo mucho y gracias a ciertos ponis que nos ayudaron a erradicar el mar que estaba siendo amenazando de años, eran light y galaxy que sin ellos no hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de derrotar a ese ser que años estaba causando y nosotros 4 sacrificamos la vida para que ya no hubiera guerra, (la sombra miro el cielo casi limpio y se veía una lagrima que caia de su mejilla) pero lo que siento es que extraño mucho a mi hermano a los 4 que ayude en su rescate y esos dos ponis que nos acompañaban en toda la aventura.

¿?: (ella levanto que era una garra para secar la lagrima de su novio, para tambien mirar el cielo tambien entrando en tristeza) cierto, tambien extraño mucho a a ellos 5, sobretodo a esos dos, y se fueron cuando estuvimos aquí hace años y habían dicho que tenían que continuar con su viaje para regresar a su casa que tanto nos estaban hablando e hicimos un pacto que nos volveríamos a ver si pasara algo, pero siento que un dia llegara que nos vamos a encontrar con esa revoltosa pareja y que tenemos que estar cerca de ellos).

¿?: (ellos dos bajaron sus cabezas para seguir recostados viendo el arroyo) tienes toda la razón, juramos que nos íbamos a encontrar si íbamos a tener que estar de vuelta, pero ya sabes que dijo galaxy, "_**un dia nos volveremos a encontrar para estar unidos como familia y no estar solos", **_eso es lo que siempre decía mucho, pero siento que un dia llegara que nos encontraremos para estar unidos desde ese dia que partieron de este paraíso.

¿?: (solo ella se rio para acurrucarse mas a el) no te pongas sentimental, ya que siento que los volveremos a ver, algún dia creo…. Y platicar con ellos, acerca de todo su viaje, (se escucho un boztezo que decía que tenia sueño) pero… creo que sera tarde….. o temprano, pero asi vamos a dormir un rato, ya que quiero dormir un rato mas asi que a dormir peresozo, (lo decía de forma burlezca).

¿?: ¡OYE….! (se puso algo serio) sabes que no soy peresozo, solo que a veces duermo demas para recuperar mis energías, (el tambien empezó a bostezar) sabes…. Siento que voy… a tomar tu palabra… ya que tambien me quiero dormir junto a ti, (ellos solo rieron y solo descansaron su cabezas en el suave pasto que estaban, al cabo de un rato se durmieron como troncos, lo que no supieron la pareja que una bola rojiza apareció de la nada flotando a un metro de ellos. Este descendia a la par de la pareja que estaba dormida, lo que apareció era un mensaje y un rostro de ojos rojo sangre y dientes y colmillos afilados de sierra como mensaje).

Al cabo de unas horas ya cayo de noche y se veía la luna en lo mas grande que estaba y las luciérnagas andaban llendo de un lado a otro, y uno de ellos toco que debio ser la hembra en su nariz rascando su garra y moviendo de un lado a otro.

¿? (se rasco su nariz por la luciérnaga que la despertó pero cuando iba hablar vio algo que parpadeaba y tenia un mensaje y de quien lo había enviado) ¡hmmmp! ¿Qué extraño, de donde apareció esa bola de energía) ella acerco su garra para alcanzalo y traerlo cerca y leerlo y y esta abrio sus ojos que tenia un azul mediano profundo y se sorprendio de que era ese mensaje) ¿QUE….. ESTO NO PUEDE SER ESTE MENSAJE ES DE ¿?.

CONTUNUARA °_°


	4. Volviendo a la equestria alterna 2 (3 P)

INVITADOS ESPECIALES PERMANENTES

Invitados que estarán en este fic en algunos capítulos gracias a su permiso del creador **ghost994 **por usar sus personajes hasta que ellos regresen a su tiempo aquí están los personajes:

KIREO: como **Kireo**

NIA: como **nia**

SKYLER/SORROW: como **¿?** Este personaje será del signo de interrogación ya que no sabe cual es su nombre hasta en los capítulos futuros del "regresar de las sombras".

propietario de los personajes: ghost994: como ghost994

capitulo 4: volviendo a la equestria alterna 2 (tercera parte)

_un viaje lleno de sorpresas una tras otra literalmente_ 2

Al cabo de unas horas ya cayo de noche y se veía la luna en lo mas grande que estaba y las luciérnagas andaban llendo de un lado a otro, y uno de ellos toco que debio ser la hembra en su nariz rascando su garra y moviendo de un lado a otro.

¿? (se rasco su nariz por la luciérnaga que la despertó pero cuando iba hablar vio algo que parpadeaba y tenia un mensaje y de quien lo había enviado) ¡hmmmp! ¿Qué extraño, de donde apareció esa bola de energía) ella acerco su garra para alcanzarlo y traerlo cerca y leerlo y esta abrio sus ojos que tenia un azul mediano profundo y se sorprendio de que era ese mensaje) ¿QUE….. ESTO NO PUEDE SER ESTE MENSAJE ES DE GALAXY?, entonces nuestro presentimiento nos debio de llamar y ahora sera ese momento, sera mejor despertar al dormilon, (ella lo mueve para que despierte), oye dormilon despierta ya escucharon nuestro deseo, asi que por favor despierta.

¿?: zzzzz, mmmm, 5 minutitos mas….. zzzzzzz.

¿?: (una vena le salio en su cabeza de esa silueta negra y al parecer estaba enojada) bien si no me contestas, te tendre que gritar, (ella tomo aire y grito hasta que se acerco lo que debio ser su oreja) jaaaaaaaaa…. ¡SPYYYYYYYROOOOOOO….., DESPIERTAAAAAAA… DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, QUE NO VEZ QUE NOS ESTAN LLAMANDO, A LEVANTARSE DORMILOOOOOOOOON…..!

De pronto spyro abrio de golpe sus ojos y este salto hacia el árbol pareciendo a un gato atrapado en la rama, al estar desvaneciendo la silueta para verse a un dragon purpura con un color amarillo naranja bajo del vientre, con alas naranja medias, dos cuernos grandes y curvos, un pico de forma de espiral en la punta de su cola, un pico en la cabeza que se asemejan al peinado de mohahow, quien estaba temblando de miedo ya que alguien había gritado.

Spyro: (el aun estaba temblando y con una de sus garras delanteras se estaba tapando uno de sus oídos y sus ojos mareados) O_° °_O ¡CYN- CYN- CYNDEEEER… ¿CU- CUANTAS VEC- VECES TE H- HE DICHO Q- QUE NO M- ME GRITES EN M- MI OREJA M- MIENTRAS DU- DU- DUERMO….?!

Cynder: (tambien al desvanecer la silueta era una dragona negra con un color magenta bajo el vientre, una cola similar a una hoja de hierro y garras con cuchillas en los dedos pulgares, alas grandes magenta, y seis cuernos de plata en la cabeza. Lleva dos brazaletes de plata en sus dos patas delanteras, y una de plata "gargantilla" en el cuello y la cola de hierro ella estaba sentada solo riendo cruzando de garras mirando hacia arriba donde el joven dragon estaba en la rama del árbol algo tembloroso, y apunto de salir una lagrima de su ojo) je, ¡TE DIJE QUE DESPERTARAS PERESOZO! (ella funcio su cara a otro lado como seria, pero en su adentro se aguantaba la risa de lo gallina DE su pareja) ¡hmph!, ademas tarado te hable ya que escucharon a nuestras palabras y nos están llamando spyro!

Spyro: (el solo ladeo su cabeza algo confuso y se bajo de la rama hasta el pasto aun son sus garras en sus oídos y mareado) eh de quien ya escucharon nuestras palabras cynder. (el descendió a sentarse en frente de la dragona aun tapando uno de sus orejas).

Cynder: (otra vena se le salio en la cabeza de la dragona, ella le dio un fuerte sape en la cabeza del dragon pupura con una de sus garras) ¡estas baboso o que spyro, te lo dire de vuelta…. acaban de alguien escuchar nuestras palabras y alguien nos necesita!

Spyro: ¡Auch…..! (se soba la cabeza del sape que ella le dio), ya cynder pero no me des un sape en la cabeza eso duele, pero…. ¿como que alguien escucho nuestras palabras y que necesita nuestra ayuda?, (el abrio grandes sus ojos a mas no poder). Cynder no me digas que el….

Cynder: (ella asintió su cabeza) claro que si spyro, nuestro compañero galaxy nos ha llamado y (ella saca la bola de energía con su cola ) el nos ha enviado un mensaje que debes de escuchar.

Spyro: (el se alegra de oir ese nombre y se alegra, cynder le da la esfera con su garra y lo ponen en el césped), bien tocare la esfera para ver el mensaje de nuestro viejo compañero, (cynder asienta la cabeza, spyro toca la esfera, y este empieza a parpadear por unos segundos y aparece un holograma de nuestro protagonista. Los dos se sorprenden ya que su viejo amigo ha crecido bastante y algo cambiado, galaxy se sienta para decir su mensaje).

Galaxy: (el se sienta como si no hubiera gravedad) _¡cof…, cof…, se escucha, n_n, ¡claro que se escucha! Jejeje, bien a lo que iba, hola tortolos cynder y spyro, espero que estén bien y ya va varios milenios que no nos vemos y se siente estar en ese paraíso despues de haber derrotado a malefor y de haber salvado el mundo ya de sacrificar nuestras vidas para que, los individuos tengan paz y no tengan mas guerras, a lo que iba amigos, les estoy enviando este mensaje ya que ha habido una terrible noticia y que ahora hay un enemigo poderoso que es fuerte que malefor, les dire, resulta que una llamada alicornio Celestia "daybreaker" y su hermana luna "nightmare moon" mataron a todos los seres que habitan en un planeta llamado ecus, donde yo fui ya que tenia una esposa en ese planeta y tuvo hijos mios 3 hijos, dos potras un potro y una sobrina, ahora necesito su ayuda ya que daybreaker es fuerte ya que light y yo talvez derrotamos a ellas, los llame ya que milenios atrás nos juramos en volvernos a haber y ya no nos separaríamos, si deciden aceptar, se llevaran una sorpresa que me imagino que no lo recharzaran, si es esi solo toquen la bola de energía esa los meterá adentro y los llevara adonde estamos, en el camino se les informara todos los detalles y de nuestra familia, créanme que estarán felices y espero que lo acepten, ya terminando esta misión les dare a elegir dos opciones y creo que les gustara, sin no hay que decir me despido y nos volveremos a ver!_

Galaxy se levanta y se desvanece del holograma, cynder y spyro estaban en shock por esa infirmacion asi que tuvieron que decidir.

Cynder: (llevaba su garra derecha a su mentón pensado el mensaje que les dio galaxy) mmmmmm, sabes spyro, ya me estaba pensando en esto lo del mensaje y creo que deberíamos ir y encontrarnos de vuelta, ya hemos pasado milenios aquí y creo que es hora de otra aventura con esos dos, tu que opinas spyro vamos o no vamos.

Spyro: (el cerro sus ojos cruzando sus cascos pensándolo de un momento a otro hasta que asintió y su cabeza y abrio sus ojos) cynder….. ya he tomado una decisión… y creo que debemos ir a ayudarlos y estar con ellos, ya hemos descansado demasiado aquí, en este paraíso, y creo que otra aventura no estaría mal, (el puso su garra en la esfera blanca) asi que vamos, no se ven casi diario esto y te dan una oportunidad como esta, (cynder se abalancea y abraza al joven dragon a darle u beso en su boca, ella pone su garra en la esfera y estos dicen!

cynder y spyro: (al unisono y asienten sus cabezas) ¡VAMOS A OTRA AVENTURA, ACEPTAMOS IR!, (la esfera blanca se ilumina y los dos dragones empiezan a desvanecer y estrellas van a la esfera) ¡LIGHT…, GALAXY…. MUY PRONTO NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR DE VUELTA VIEJOS AMIGOS MILENARIOS! (ya eso solo rieron y se desvanecieron, la esfera blanca abrio un portal para viajar al multiverso sino hacer un flash al paraíso e irse de ahí, se metio al portal y este desaparecio para encontrarse con sus viejos amigos).

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**P.O.V. TERCERA PERSONA**

Ahora regresaremos antes que nuestros protagonistas ya iban a la equestria alterna

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de nuestros protagonistas a casi 950 metros en un bosque algo penumbro los mismos seres que informaron a su reina se juntaron con otros dos que eran sus soldados y estaban escondidos en el bosque ya que sus formas no se verían, solo sus ojos celestes.

¿?: (ellos habían llegado para ver como iba la vigilancia) hola soldado… hay alguna novedad en esa casa.

¿?: (el asintió su cabeza) si, cuando llegamos los guardias de ellos estaban haciendo sus rondas y vimos que estaban moviendo cosas adentro de esa locomotora que usan los ponis para viajar, estaban llevando equipos médicos, suministros y otras cosas que no alcanzamos a distinguir.

¿?: (el otro que llegó con su compañero abrio sus ojos de lo impactado que dijo el otro) para que llevaran esos suministros y equipos médicos y cosas en esa locomotora, iran a una guerra y no quiero estar equivocado.

¿? (el otro se asomo casi en los arbustos que lo cubrían y no se veía su cuerpo) ahora que llevamos en un buen tiempo aquí ,han actuado muy extraño de llevar esas cosas y sobretodo que llevan armas muy extrañas y no nos hemos acercado mucho ya que esta bien vigilado, pero cuando se aproveche una distracción entraremos a esa casa, ya que nos han informado que había algunos ponis que entraban a esa casa y no salían y vamos a tener que recabar información y repotarselo a nuestra reina y no…. (no continuo ya que su compañero lo interrumpio).

¿?: shhhhhh, no hables miren ahí (el lo señala con su pata que un bulto negro esta pegado en la pared de cristal llendo muy rápido, los otros ven cautelosamente ese bulto negro que se movia a toda velocidad, no se sabia de quien era esa figura y se metio rápido en el garaje del tren, los 4 se sorprendieron que alguien se burlo la defensa de ellos), no, no puede ser alguien se metio adentro y burlo la defensa de ahí adentro, ¿sera alguien quien tuvo un plan de infiltrarse adentro sin que lo noten?

¿?: no, no lo creo pero si se burlo y se infiltro ahí adentro, entonces quiere decir que alguien es mas listo que otros que se adentraron y jamas salieron y espero que no….. (no continuo ya que vieron que la locomotora se estaba moviendo) miren esa cosa se esta moviendo y vean quien esta arriba, (ellos solo vieron que la locomotora se estaba moviendo y arriba estaba un bat poni alicornio de pelaje muy negro que estaba en el ultimo vagon sentado).

La puerta del garaje se cerro por si mismo y ellos no lo creía que se cerrara sola, pensaban que el bat poni alicornio lo había cerrado y no vieron que usara su magia, se extrañaron que no usaba magia si no otro truco, la locomotora se paro casi casi no muy lejos donde estaba los 4 sombras estaban viendo con atención.

La locomotora sono su silbato y el poni dijo unas extrañas palabras que no sabían ellos que eran se iban a acercar para saber mas de ese lenguaje pero ni jota entendían, y lo que mas le llamo la atención que las espadas estaban brillando, creyeron que los habían descubierto pero no, ellos seguían en las sombras y vieron al bat poni alicornio que caminaba, se bajo del tren para irse adentro, ellos estaban confusos, pero seguían viendo las espadas que brillaban. Antes que alguno de ellos hablaran vieron que un rayo de arcoíris pasaba la locomotora y en unos segundos desaparecio, nadie podia creer que una locomotora desapareciera y uno de ellos señalo hacia arriba que se veía el rayo de arcoíris y se desaparecia hasta no verse en el cielo nocturno, estos caminaron hacia en frente y se vieron su forma.

Eran al parecer unos cambiantes que tienen rasgos de un poni de tierra, estos poseen características a unos insectos. Poseen exteriores negros parecidos a caparazones sin pelo, melenas y colas palmeadas, ojos de azul celeste con reflejo, colmillos, cuernos curvados, orejas dentadas, alas parecidas a los insectos y agujeros en sus patas. A diferencia de los ponis no tienen cuttie marks.

Cambiante 1: (el ladeo su cabeza levantando su ceja algo confundido) eh, que ha pasado vimos esa locomotora con el objetivo que estabamos vigilando, esas espadas brillaron apareció ese rayo de arcoíris y pum, desaparecio ante nuestros ojos nadie sabe de eso.

Los otros 3 cambiantes negaron sus cabezas y alzaron sus cascos de no saber nada.

Cambiante 2: (el negó su cabeza) tampoco lo sabemos, pero podemos aprovechar para entrar a esa casa y ver adentro y saber de esos ponis desaparecidos, y robar su amor que se colaron a esa casa y llevarlo a nuestra colmena, ya que hace falta amor y casi se termina asi que vamos.

Con eso los 4 cambiantes usaron su magia para cambiar su forma a unas aves, se percataron no a lo lejos un grupo de diez pegasos que venían del bosque everfree, estos rápido se ocultaron en la pared de cristal para que no los vieran, pasaron volando sin detectarlos, este grupo descendió en la casa de nuestros protagonistas y las aves volaron a estar en la barda donde descendieron y vieron que estaban buscando y husmeando la casa y dos de ellos se acercaron a la carreta azul metalizada y los cambiantes quedaron confusos de ver algo, uno de los pegasos toco el auto, este se prendio solo, estos se asustaron igual que los cambiantes que nunca habían visto nada de eso, las aves estaban escuchando lo que estaban diciendo estos pegasos.

Pegaso (F): ¡oye ¿Por qué tocaste esa cosa y anda haciendo ruido?! Nuestra misión era meternos a esta casa y buscar a nuestros compañeros que ya no han venido y puede ser que estén en un calabozo?

Pegaso (M): (el se rasco su cabeza algo apenado) ¡DISCULPAME…! Pero me entro curiosidad de saber esta cosa metalizada, y digo que es una carreta metalizada y se prendio solo….. y no veo que lo jale un poni, mejor vemos que tiene esta cosa.

La pegaso no convencida decidio rendirse y ver que tenia, pero antes de abrir el motor…. Escucharon unos gritos de terror y de agonía que provenían del pasillo fueron a ver que estaba pasando, lo que lo vieron abrieron sus ojos y se achicaron y sus bocas temblando, sus compañeros estaban corriendo de desesperación ya que un latigo de sombras agarro a uno de ellos, lo tiro al suelo enrollándolo por completo este se forzaba en quitar ese latigo, pero lo que paso era ver como lo apretaba dar gritos de dolor, a la vez escuchando sus huesos romperse, le salía sangre por la nariz, boca, oídos y en los ojos pidiendo que lo rescataran pero dio su ultimo aliento este murió.

Al instante siendo arrastrado por una capa de sombras que apareció de la nada escuchando ese sonido de devorar algo, hasta que de las sombras apareció unos ojos rojo sangre y sus colmillos y dientes afilados de sierra, los pegasos estaban temblando de miedo ya que no habían visto y los dos estaban temblando del miedo.

Pegaso (M): (el estaba retrocediendo del miedo al ver como su compañero fue devorado por esa cosa) P- pero ¿Q- Que es e- esa c- cosa?

Pegaso (F): (ella tambien retrocedia del miedo al igual que su compañero) c- como quieres q- que los sepa… no viste q- que mato y devoro a nuestro c- c- compañero y este nos v- ve con esa m- mirada.

¿?: (este solo se quedaba parado y vio que tenia un emblema de una media luna atravesando por una espada, hasta que se rio de forma tenebrosa alertando a los pegasos) jajaja, ustedes deben ser esa maldita secta de los renacidos no. (ellos abrieron sus bocas ya que esa cosa los descubrió), jajajajajaja, son patéticos sacos de carne al entrar en esta casa, (antes que los sectarios hicieran algo, el misterioso piso fuerte el piso que salio lanzas negras del suelo atrapando a todos, ellos dando un grito desgarrador de ultratumba, las aves seguían escuchando para no ser vistos pero temblaban de miedo, ellos querian escuchar mas, el misterioso uso sus garras para rebanar al pegaso (M) su cabeza y a la vez devorarlo completo, los demas estaban gritando por su compañero y maldijeron a esa cosa, pero no le importaba este seguía gozándolo hasta terminarlo por completo) aaaaaaaaaaaaaagrrrrrrrr, n_n estuvo rico, bien ahora el postre, (el lamio sus dientes llenos de sangre con su kengua, viendo a sus presas que estaban temblando y suplicando piedad, el solo se reia que esa palabra que no estaba en su vocabulario y empezó la carnicería).

Afuera del pasillo se escuchaba los gritos desagarradores de los ponis que uno a uno dejaban de gritar, las aves estaban temblando del miedo por la masacre que pasaba alla adentro, iban a decir algo y vieron a la pegaso (F) arrastrándose del pasillo para salir… pero el poni misterioso la atrapo estando en una posición inadecuada, este se reia de tener montada a la pegaso ya que sus alas fueron fracturadas. La pegaso gritaba y luchaba de safarze del poni asesino que no daba tregua.

¿?: (el solo estaba montado de la pegaso y sus patas de garras enterrándolas en sus patas de ella haciendo que gritara), jajaja, ja- ja- ja, por que la prisa en irte preciosa, te deje al ultimo ya que quiero jugar contigo. (ella seguía luchando para zafarze, pero lo que las aves vieron era algo que jamas olvidara… la pegaso abrio grande sus ojos hasta achicarse ya que el poni misterioso, metio su miembro en la vagina de ella haciendo que este la violara embistiendola y mordiendo su cuello, escuchándose como lo estaba bebiendo y solo separo sus dientes para ver a las aves que estaban viendo esa escena no placentera), jejejeje, je- je- je, si yo fuera ustedes me largaría de aquí antes de ser despedazados por mi y antes, (de la nada aparece una esfera blanca en frente de las aves) con esto deberá de aguantar su hambre por un buen rato ahora lárguense o me vere forzado a comerlos pollos fritos.

Estos sin duda aterrados agarraron la esfera blanca y se fueron de ahí volando escuchando los gritos de la yegua a la vez escuchándose un grito desgarrador del poni asesino, y uno de ellos hablo.

Cambiante 3: (estos volaban a toda velocidad alejándose de esa casa) ch- chicos, jamas volvamos a esa casa, es algo aterrador ver como ese poni estaba haciendo malo a esos ponis en matarlos y viendo la sangre y violando a esa pegaso, pero ¡¿Cómo SE DiO CUENTA QUE ESTABAMOS AHÍ, SIN NISIQUIERA ESTAR ADENTRO?!

Cambiante 4: (el tambien estaba atemorado por ver esa escena que ellos no olvidara) no me lo preguntes como rayos lo hizo, pero esta esfera es el amor de unos seres queridos, no me voy a quedar en esa casa preguntándole como lo habrá hecho, esta esfera bastara con alimentarnos por una temporada, ahora hay que reportárselo a nuestra reina de este acontecido que acaba de pasar. (los tres asintieron y se fueron muy rápido a su colmena para no volver a esa casa.

**Mientras tanto en la casa:**

El poni asesino acababa de terminar con todos y de tener una buena relación y de devorar a esa pegaso, este se quito sus sombras para ver nada mas y nada menos que una copia de galaxy.

Copia de galaxy: (este lamia sus garras y dientes del festin que hubo) mmmm, estuvo rico, ya quiero que vengan mas, lo bueno que asuste a esos seres que nunca vi, creo que no volverán jamas a venir o sino, los matare, (el miro al Mustang) ¿verdad Mustang que tu tambien de estar de acuerdo conmigo, (este solo arranco el motor diciéndole que si y se apago el solito), creo que es un si, ahora de volver al pasillo y seguir esperando. (con eso dicho la copia de galaxy se metio sino antes aparecer las sombras y cubrirse en ella y adentrarse dando un miedo que entraría hay viendo sangre en la pared y suelo, solo la sangre se metio adentro igual que la pegaso para que nunca hubiese pasado).

**En Canterlot minutos antes:**

En el palco estaban las princesas Celestia y luna haciendo su trabajo, Celestia bajo el sol para que su hermana elevara la luna y apareciera las estrellas, tenían caras serias de lo que paso hace unas horas y se sentaron para ver el paisaje.

Luna: (estaba recargando cruzando sus cascos en el palco recargando su cabeza en sus patas con un enojo que se veía una vena en su cabeza) aggg….. ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO HERMANA, JAMAS NADIE NOS HABIA AMEZANADO NI BURLADO ASI DE ESA MANERA, CREIAMOS QUE DISCORD ERA UN TARADO GOBERNANDO EL CAOS, PERO ALGUIEN SE RIO DE NOSOTRAS HERMANA, ESE PONI SE ESTA RIENDO DE NOSOTROS Y NO SABEMOS DONDE ESTA!

Celestia: (ella puso su casco en el hombro de luna para que se calmara) tranquila luna, yo tambien estoy enojada con ese poni parecido al guardian de la armonía galaxy, (suspiro rendida) agg….. es la primera vez que vemos aun enemigo raro, que no podemos saber su poder de magia oscura, (ella desvio su mirada a poniville) los únicos que están familiarizados de la magia negra son nuestros amigos light y galaxy, porque gracias a ellos la paz ha reinado en este mundo durante siglos antes que desaparecieran por mas de mil años, pero cuando lleguen aquí tendremos una buena platica con ellos, y les haremos saber de este enemigo que esconde su presencia, pero no te decepciones hermana juntos atraparemos a ese poni y lo vamos a juzgar por su crímenes de la realeza.

Luna: (ella giro su cabeza aun recostada sus cascos en la barra) lo dices en serio Celestia, (ella asiente su cabeza aun fijando su mirada a poniville, luna tambien miro a poniville donde estaban los guardianes y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía), tienes razón hermana, el pagara por haber lastimasdo a tus guardias y a los wonderbolts, eso no se lo perdonaremos nunca, lo juzgaremos y lo desterrraremos al tártaro donde pagara sus actos. No pienso quedar….. (no termino cuando sintieron una concentración de magia y energia). Hermana sentiste eso, (ella asintió su cabeza, lo que se impactaron las princesas es ver un rayo de arcoíris que venia de poniville, luna apunta su ala a poniville) celestia es la segunda vez que vemos ese rayo de arcoíris y va hacia arriba.

Celestia: si luna (entonces llamo a un guardia pegaso que estaba haciendo sus rondas) guardia.

Guardia: (el guardia pegaso se acerco al palco e hizo un saludo militar) ¡a sus ordenes princesa Celestia!

Celestia: guardia no ve ese rayo de arcoíris en aquella dirección (Celestia apunta su casco a poniville).

Guardia: (el levanto una ceja confundido lo cual ladeo su cabeza) princesa Celestia, ¿de cual rayo de arcoíris me esta hablando?, solo veo poniville que aun duerme y mi esposa y mi hijo viven ahí, pero no veo ningún rayo de arcoíris.

Celestia: (ella pone sus casco en su boca de lo sorprendida que le dijo su guardia) guardia, ¿me esta diciendo que no ve ningún rayo de arcoíris en poniville? (el niega con su cabeza, Celestia aun cierra sus ojos pensando y asiente su cabeza), puede usted retirarse a hacer sus deber guardia. (el guardia solo asiente su cabeza e hace un saludo militar y se retira del palco de la princesas). Entonces somos las únicas en ver esa rayo de arcoíris y nadie mas, sera mejor ir a poniville e investigar el lugar.

Luna: (ella se levanta y se queda al lado de su hermana) bien vamos a investigar, no valla hacer que ese poni este en el pueblo y haga de las suyas cele….. (no termino ya que el rayo de arcoíris se fue de ahí llendo la espacio) hermana nos tenemos que apresurar.

Con eso Celestia y luna encendieron sus cuernos para teletransportarse y desaparecieron del palco.

**En poniville.**

Las dos princesas se aparecieron a las afueras de poniville en un lugar exacto casi a 300 metros de la casa de nuestro protagonistas.

Celestia: (ella miro a todos lados mirando la casa de light y galaxy) bien luna nos teletransportamos donde apareció ese rayo de arcoíris, y esa es la casa de light y galaxy ¿no?

Luna: (asiente la cabeza) si hermana, esta el casa de ellos dos y su hija, comenzemos a investigar, pero sera mejor que nos hagamos invisibles para que nadie nos vea, (ella bajo su cabeza y sus orejas de tristeza) me siento culpable de lo que hice hace algunos días, como nightmare moon y de casi de traer la noche eterna, aun no me siento triste.

Celestia: (ella con sus alas abraza a luna para que no se ponga triste), luna, no te culpes por eso, ya eso quedo en el pasado y tienes que tener una buena cara y sentirte feliz de estar a mi lado nuevamente, (luna abraza a su hermana ya que tenia una lagrima de su mejilla) y hablaremos esto mas tarde hermana, nos haremos invisibles y buscaremos por separado y si no encontramos nada nos veremos en la casa de light y galaxy.

Luna asintió su cabeza y se separaron del abrazo, encendieron sus cuernos para hacerse invisibles y buscar por los alrededores si había indicios de ese rayo de arcoíris…. Paso media hora y no habían encontrado nada, se vieron en frente de la puerta de la casa de light y galaxy, dejaron de hacerse invisibles hasta estar en frente.

Celestia: ¿encontraste algo de ese rayo de arcoíris luna?

Luna: (ella ladeo su cabeza) ¡no Celestia, busque por los alrededores de poniville tanto arriba y en la tierra y nada, es como si no hubiera rastro o alguna marca de ese rayo de arcoíris!

Celestia: (ella llevaba su ala a su mentón) esto es muy extraño luna, vimos ese arcoíris que venia de este lugar y nada, ahora ya no siento esa presencia si era de ese poni o de otro.

Luna: yo tambien sentí que no esta esa presencia, (miro hacia arriba donde desaparecio el rayo donde se perdió en la oscuridad) ¿no sera que esa presencia haya desaparecido y se fuera con ese rayo a perderse en el espacio?

Celestia: yo tambien estoy de acuerdo luna, es muy raro que esa presencia se fuera con ese rayo, (iba a tocar la puerta pero se detuvo en hacerlo) sera mejor no tocar la puerta, ya que siento algo que me dice ¡no toques la puerta!, ¡no toques la puerta!

Luna: hermana yo tambien siento eso, mejor no molestar a light, y si vemos a galaxy creerá que porque estamos aquí a escazas horas de la noche y no queremos malentendidos, sera mejor retirarnos y esperarlos otro dia hermana.

Celestia: (asiente su cabeza) te hare caso luna, quiero que nuestros amigos se molesten y vallan a enojarse, y nos vamos al palacio a descansar ya que mañana tengo que ir como siguen mis guardias y los wonderbolts.

Las dos asienten su cabeza, encienden sus cuernos para desaparecer e irse al palacio, despues que desaparecieron adentro de la casa se escucharon unos gritos desagarradores y son los ponis encapuchados que son asesinados por el clon de galaxy… ahora vayamos al multiverso donde todos van a la equestria alterna y nos enfocaremos con Thunder galaxy,

**Adentro del vagon en el dormitorio de twilight Sparkle y thunder galaxy:**

El y su esposa twilight estaban en la cama abrazados con sus ojos cerrados acariciándose hasta que thunder galaxy abrio sus ojos, viendo a su esposa twilight, con su ala acaricia su melena a la alicornio lila que ella tambien abre sus ojos y se sonroja de la caricia de su esposo, ellos se acercan a darse un beso en sus labios y se separan del beso, ellos se voltean donde miran a dos lobos familiares que duermen en otra cama juntos acurrucados, con sus alas aun cubriéndose ellos solo rien en silencio ya que los lobos light y galaxy no han dormido por su trabajo de guardianes de la casa ahora duermen tranquilos.

**P.O.V. Thunder Galaxy**

Estamos viendo a nuestro dos lobos light y galaxy que dormían plácidamente ya que no habían dormido, ahora eran los guardianes de la casa, solo nos reimos un poquito para no despertarlos nos giramos de vuelta para vernos en frente a frente rosando nuestra narices de un lado a otro, di una gemida sonrisa al ver a twilight ruborizada y ella a mi que estaba ruborizado y claro que ella sabia que es lo que tenia.

Twilight: (ella levanto una ceja y me dio una sonrisa angelical de esa que me vuelve loco cuando hace eso) ¡thunder mi enchilada verde…. Conozco esa mirada tuya y a de suponer que te acordaste de tu pasado no thunder!

Thunder galaxy: (yo le asentí la cabeza) claro que si twilight, recordé algo de mi pasado antes de conocerte y creo que no fue algo divertido, triste y furioso, (ella sabia a que iba a todo esto) antes no fui un alicornio, fui un pegaso antes que estaba en otra dimensión y antes de ser pegaso twilight fui un humano cualquiera y recordé algo que marco mi vida para siempre twilight.

Twilight: (casi estaba a punto de llorar, twilight limpio mis lagrimas con su ala y uso su casco para acariciar mi mejilla y se sentia triste) ¡thunder, por favor no lo cuentes, se lo que te paso y no me gusta verte asi!

Thunder galaxy: (negué con la cabeza aun ella tocando su casco en mi mejilla, solo acostamos nuestra cabezas en la cama aun viéndonos) no….. twilight, prefiero decírtelo y dejar que estos recuerdos se vallan, y no quiero que este tormento me siga durante toda la eternidad y cuando nos jubilemos, tanto rainbow, guardian, tu y yo vamos a cumplir 20,000 años en el inferno nuestros hijos y su esposa serán los nuevos herederos del custodiar las almas y de gobernar el infierno, nosotros sabemos el secreto de los guardianes de la casa, light, twilight, galaxy y nuestros nietos no lo deben de saber hasta ese momento que llegue (ella dio dio un suspiro y ell asintió su cabeza y yo le empece a platicar pero ella sabia asi que empece a desahogarme de mi recuerdo).

**FLASHBACK**

25000 años atrás en otra dimensión

Bien casi no recuerdo mucho pero antes era un humano y no me acuerdo como fui y habían 3 personas mas unas siluetas negras que eran mi familia, mi abuelo mi madre y mi hermano, solo sabia que eramos empleados en una empresa farmacéutica que se llamaba, UMBRELLA, creo que se llamaba asi, eramos los mejores de crear antídotos, medicinas, vacunas, tecnología, todo éramos lo mejores y dabamos todo en si, hasta que se nos ocurrio crear en una vacuna para eliminar toda clase de enfermedad que había en ese tiempo.

Durante años de investigación lo hemos logrado, creamos esa cura para la inmunidad que no nos fueramos a enfermar y de tener otras ventajas…. Hay un pero y tiene que pasar algo no, los superiores y los altos mandos sabían de esto y ellos nos convencieron de crear un virus que debía de pasar a travez de otras personas, incluyendo a niños mujeres y ancianos, ellos no les importaba sacrificar esas personas, con fines de ser avariciosos con el poder y de usar eso con el ejercito y hacerles una bomba con ese virus a otro país, nos rehusamos en hacerlo y llego lo que marcaria el resto de mi vida.

Durante los días que siguieron, mi familia me convencieron en ponerme la vacuna y la cura, y mi madre que era una buena bióloga científica y farmacéutica, me inyecto otra cosa que ella sabia que era, despues de que me inyectaron todo ellos seguían hasta que unos oficiales de la empresa y el ejercito entraron a nuestra casa y no traían buena cara y ni para tomar un chocolate, mi familia se enojo por ese acto forzoso que entraron, dijeron cual era el motivo para que ellos vinieron, para nuestra sorpresa vino el mero presidente y el director de umbrella eso nos sorprendio que vinieran dos de arriba. Mi familia repitió ¿Por qué venian con esa violencia a nuestra casa?

Lo que nos impacto y casi estando en shock que a nosotros 4 nos buscaban por orden de arresto de vender información a los terroristas de venderles armas y ser bioterroristas y de rebelar información a toda la nación, les habíamos dicho que no, hasta que todos nos encaramos con todos, lo que me impacto fue que los oficiales y el ejercito disparo a mi familia matándolos al instante, yo por mis reflejos esquive las balas, pero otras no, algunas balas me impactaron en mis piernas, brazos, en mis órganos internos y externos, pulmones y casi en el corazón, y tambien en mi garganta, lo que si había apretado un boton de autodestrucción para que nuestra casa explotara todos se sorprendieron que apretara el botón de autodestrucción que estaba en una mesa de billar típico no, en fin el director y el presidente se habían enojado ya que había muestras de todo e información, yo pensaba que estaba muriendo pero algo inesperado paso, todo mi cuerpo se estaba regenerando y las balas que estaban en mi cuerpo salieron no sabia nadie que pasaba y la casa estaba a punto de explotar, el presidente le dijo a uno de los guardias que me noqueara iba a levantarme pero no tenia fuerzas para levantarme y escapar, uno de ellos me golpeo con el mango de la pistola me noqueo y cai inconsciente.

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

No se cuanto estuve inconsciente pero mi cabeza estaba mareando y dolia un monton, quería abrir mis ojos pero solo veía borroso y veía algo verde y al parecer estaba respirando con una mascarilla y estaba mojado y no sentia el suelo pero escuchaba voces que no distinguia y creo que había maquinas que yo respirara y oía unos bip bip bip, creo que era mis pulso cardiaco y solo oia que estaban diciendo esas voces distorcionadas

¿?: (lo que escuche era una voz de una mujer hablando con alguien) ¡señor, el experimento H-672 esta despertando.

¿?: (parecer el estaba gritando pero no reconocia esa voz) ¡QUE COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE DESPERTARA, NO LE DIERON SUFICIENTES SOMNIFEROS Y TRANQUILIZANTES PARA QUE SIGUIERA DURMIENDO! (y creo qque se le bajo el don patrón de tanto gritar) ya que es el único en su especie de ser el experimento, hacerle tantas pruebas todo estos años de distintas especies, creo que modificamos el adn humano al de un animal, de un caballo, su evolución se cambio a la de un poni con alas colorido….. en la antigüedad estos se le conocían como pegasos, pero jamas creíamos que evolucionara en un pegaso colorido, otras especies tambien como unicornios y lagartos en dragones que y otras especies, pero duerman a este infeliz pegaso, por su culpa casi no la libramos en salir de esa casa, solo 7 murieron incluyendo a su familia 3, murieron por vender información y de ser bioterroristas por tener una arma letal capaz de aniquilar toda la raza lo bueno que desaparecio jejeje, asi que duerman a ese hijo de su madre, duérmanlo o denle un rayo ¡PERO A LA VOZ DE YA!

Lo que escuche me sorprendio esa información esas personas hicieron experimentos conmigo y sabia por que dijo que era un pegaso colorido que había evolucionado y de otras especies que en nuestro leyendas jamas se harian realidad, escuche a otra persona que era la voz de un hombre y este solo dijo, ¡A SUS ORDENES JEFE! Y sentí algo como una electricidad y a la vez que gritara en mi interior, de golpe abri mis ojos y pude ver antes de caer otra vez inconsciente que estaba en una capsula con agua y vi alrededor que estaba adentro de unas instalaciones de umbrella que medio me acordaba y vi al presidente dando ordenes a otros científicos y me vi en el reflejo que decía la verdad... ese pendejo dijo que era un poni colorido, azul marino oscuro melena y cola alborotada y mis ojos verdes cristalinos oscuros y tenia alas, y era un pegaso ese idiota estaba parado con sus brazos cruzados riéndose y me veía algo serio.

¿?: jejejeje, ¿Qué te pasa humano te sorprendiste de tu cambio? ¿a no espera…. ya no eres humano? Jajajaja, ¿ahora eres un poni alado? Y gracias a ti, tu adn nos facilito en hacer pruebas contigo y tambien en otras criaturas mitológicas que evolucionaron en estos años, (el volteo afirmando algo, uno de los científicos asintió su cabeza y sentí que la electricidad que recorria en mi cuerpo fuera cada vez mas fuerte, mi cuerpo se sacudia, gritaba ya que tenia en mi ocico un respirador que no me permitia abrirlo, seguía y seguía y este se burlaba de mi y se enojaba de hacerle echo a todos en la casa hace años) jajajajaja ahora estas pagando los platos rotos ahora duerme imbécil…. Jajajaja.

Ese canalla seguía riéndose y burlándose de mi por poco quería ir afuera y darle su merecido y a los demas pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y gritaba hasta un punto que cai desmayado por tanta electricidad y cai inconsciente pero escuche las ultimas palabras de ese bastardo antes que todo cambiara).

¿?: espero que disfrutes aquí tu encarcelamiento… por que a partir de aquí seras el experimento y conejillo de indias de dichas especies y los usaremos para nuestro beneficio jajajajaja.

NOTA: (ESTE SERA UN RESUMEN DE LA HISTORIA DE THUNDER GALAXY GRACIAS)

Ya no escuche nada y no se cuanto paso lo dire, me desperté ya que nadie adentro no había nadie, en toda mi vida supe que los humanos fueron extintos y eliminados por las especies que se salieron de hay, viaje a todos los lugares que pasaba y nada había recorrido en el planeta casi 5100 años y todo había cambiado ahora los ponis eramos la raza dominante, había conocido a otras creaturas que estaban extintos o que eran mitológicos, hasta tuve que aprender a usar magia sin ser unicornio, me costo mucho trabajo y segui en aprender la magia negra… resulto bien hasta que un dia el guardian, osea el padre del light y esposo de rainbow Dash, se había fijado en mi ya que tenia unos dotes y que nadie había practicado magia y sobretodo la oscura y me propuso una oferta que jamas rechazaría, el me dijo de alguien que si estuviera decidido en abandonar esta tierra que ya no hubiera humanos, el me propuso que me fuera a otro lugar donde comenzara de cero pero había un contra, que no iba a hacer humano sino un poni, asi que me sente y lo pensé por un buen rato y acepte ir con el ya que alguien se lo dijo y tu sabes quien. El me agarro su casco en mi cabeza y nos desaparecimos de hay y nos fuimos de esa dimensión que ahora era de las especies dominantes, y pasamos a otra dimensión.

Cuando fuimos a otra tierra, me sorprendi que mi forma había cambiado, ahora tenia un cuerno en mi cabeza y había crecido un poco, ahora era alicornio, me exalte de porque era yo un alicornio que era solo una mitología, el guardian me dijo que era un regalo de alguien ya que era algo especial y el estaría a mi lado como compañero, el me dijo que estabamos en el año 0 despues de cristo ya que empezaría de hay, tuve buenas y malas aventuras con el, los humanos me veian como alguien que no sabia que existiera, pero alguno no les importaba que fuera real, sobretodo había gente buena que quizo que les ayudara en todo, en guerras que habían, vi en siglos todo lo que había pasado en muchos países, y continentes, ayudando en guerras, conquistando tierras, siendo soldado, capitán, general…. todo estaba de maravilla y no sabes lo que seguía no.

Se sabia que ahora era buscado desde que comencé con la todas las personas que los ayudaba, asi que me retire siglos despues y me ubique en un país que para mi es respeto para mi y es de mexico antes era Tenochtitlan, los que estaban ahí me recibieron ya que eran expertos en todo y sabia que un guerrero que venia de otro lado y de un compañero estarían en esta tierra, y me dieron alojo, en ese lugar, luego vinieron los españoles a invadir toda latinoamerica y exterminando casi a todos que para mi era mi familia, luche con ellos pero ni con mi magia pude de ser gran ayuda tenia casi armas que a lo largo del tiempo no usaba, el líder me dijo que me retirara y que me escondiera ya que según lo que aprendi de ellos, era el fin de esta civilización.

Tuve que hacerle caso dejar atrás con mi compañero siguendome todo lo que hicimos en adaptarnos a este hogar familias, niños, ancianos, nos quisieron como parte de ellos, no tuvimos elección en ocultarnos ya que no traía magia y en el escape me querian atrapar, ya sabia que no iba a volver a ser atrapado y que hicieran experimentos o que me vendieran o ser un acto circense, uno de ellos me dio con una de sus armas en mi ala, no sabes como sufri, pero gracias a mi madre, madre y abuelo en darme lo que sea que me dieron, era capaz de auto-regenerarme en unas horas, asi que maldije en no ayudar demas a mi familia gente, ahí que estuvimos ocultos en los siglos que quedaban, solo nos fijamos en los años como cambiaba los lugares lo que en el actualidad era mas tecnología que en la dimensión que vivía era 3 veces mas tecnológico, y nos aparecimos de vuelta, nadie sabia de un poni alado con cuernos y un poni que tuviera una túnica, creyeron que eramos unas maquinas que eran para el futuro, solo disimulamos para estar en bajo aspecto, asi que había una universidad como tecnológico, del cual no me acuerdo y aceptaban de todo, que era ingeniería, electrónica y otros, sabia que era todo esa especialidad, durante años me quede allí enseñando todo lo que aprendi y el guardian era el guardian de recabar almas para el señor oscuro, lo que pasara llegaría a mi vida de un inicio, uno de esos que te llega algo.

Eso eras tu y tu amiga, que aparecieron de la nada y tenías tu diadema del elemento de la magia y tu amiga el collar del elemento de la lealtas, ustedes llegaron confusas de como llegaron a ese lugar ya que me habías dicho que era una prueba de tu mentora y te habías convertido en una alicornio y se fijaron nosotros que talvez eramos los que las trajimos aquí, fue una batalla difícil en calmarlas, y todos teníamos golpes y moretones entre todos y fue allí que nosotros nos habíamos sorprendido que ustedes llegarían aquí y les explicamos todo a detalle, y tu como a ti twilight te encanta saber mucha curiosidad, lo anotaste casi mil pergaminos de lo que te dije y del guardian, pero sentíamos que había algo que pura platica, relajo, putazos, los chingadasos que nos dieron fue algo, que nos macaria a todos los 4 en esa vida, era ser tanto ustedes para nosotras un algo que prendia las llamas del amor, era para ustedes para nosotros, los ponis especiales, nos dimos ese primer beso que de ahí era estar juntos, nos conocimos habíamos salido en citas a otros lugares, les presentamos a todos del tecnológico, ustedes les agrado ya que había tantas carreras ya que rainbow era una atleta y fue entrenadora de atletismo, y tu quisiste tantas carreras que ahora sabias todo, en un mes estabas feliz de todo y hubo un dia que marcaria el resto de nuestra vida twilight.

Eras una yegua emparazada y eso el guardian rainbow se impactaron que íbamos a tener un bebe potro o potra si sera alicornio o no, eso nos cayo del cielo de comenzar para mi formar una nueva familia, durante los meses seguimos con nuestras actividades de maestros y entrenadora, hasta que el 9 mes que para mi y para fue algo especial, era tener a nuestro bebe potro alicornio, estabamos felices de tener a un potro alicornio, y se nos hizo raro que era un bat poni alicornio con nuestros ojos el izquierdo de su madre y el derecho mio, y según pensé que era que traía sangre de murciélago ya que era un experimento, pero nos importaba un bledo y quisimos a este bebe potro y como nos hacia feliz, y como nosotros teníamos nuestro jueves pozolero, nos cayo bien, ahora otra noticia que rainbow estaba embarazada y que en algunos meses tendría a su primer bebe, nos causo mucha felicidad.

En esos meses fuimos los padres de un potro bastante tranquilo y que exploraba la casa, pero atrajo mucho la atención de unos libros que tu tenia stwilight y de los mios, y sabíamos que eran parecido tanto a mi como a ti, le enseñamos a ese bebe que era rápido todo del inicio, pero paramos ya que los meses que era, tuvieron a su hija, una bat poni especial, ya que era la misma imagen de su madre que salio con cuerpo atlético, el guardian nos había dicho que era herencia de familia y que rara vez se daba eso, ellos no les importaba de tener a su hija, y nuestro hijos se conocieron y solo se abrazaron como sin nada.

No entendimos eso pero hijos son hijos, durante los años nuestros hijos crecieron nuestra carrera seguía de maestros y entrenadora, todo iba de maravilla hasta que en un tiempo, todos los que conocíamos, estaban actuando de una forma muy rara que nos odiaban, solo yo me entere a irme a escabullirme en alguna casa de nuestros amigos que estaban haciendo algo malo vi que traían unas túnicas rojas, negras y blancas y ese emblema que quien sabe era familiar, era de una media luna atravesada por una espada y vi que estaban haciendo un ritual para atraer algo que ni sabia, ellos habían secuestrado que según oi a una niña que desaparecio en donde estabamos en nuestro lugar.

Fue una escena de horror que degollaron a esa niña, para atraer a un ser que beto a saber que era asi, que antes que el ser se manifestara, tuve que lanzar un hechizo para matarlo y se fue de ahí, las personas o amigos me vieron y me empezaron a perseguirme, pero fui astuto en salir de ahí y me teletransporte a nuestra casa ya que todos estabamos adentro, nuestros hijos tenian galaxy 6 y light 5, jugando con sus juguetes, apareci de la nada y les explique lo que paso, ni pensarlo dos veces todos agarramos nuestras alforjas con nuestras cosas, entre tu y yo preparamos un hechizo que nos llevo años en hacerlo si era de emergencia era para regresar a su mundo de donde vinieron y lo hicimos, pero mientras esas personas extrañas antes que eran nuestros amigos estaban casi tumbando la puerta, nos costo un rato ese hechizo y cuando estaba listo, oímos que habían derrumbado la puerta, entre todos nos juntamos ya que no iba a hacer algo de agrado, todos nos rodearon y al parecer uno que era mas blanco se acerco donde teníamos ya el hechizo para irnos de ahí y una sorpresa que tenia para ellos.

¿?: (el tenia su capucha cubierto que no se veía su rostro) alto hay herejes, tu thunder galaxy eres el culpable de interrumpir con nuestro ritual hasta que lo mastaste jamas se los perdonaremos.

Thunder galaxy: (tu y yo teníamos nuestros cuernos encendidos ya para irnos asi que me emplante la cara a el) ¡JAMAS..., NUNCA CREIMOS QUE USTEDES ACTUARAN RARO, QUE USTEDES NOS VEIAN RARO NO CREI QUE USTEDES LLEGARAN TAN LEJOS, NO SABEN LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO Y ASI QUIEREN TRAER A UN SER QUE NO LES VA A GUSTAR, POR ESO LO MATE PARA SALVARLOS PERO ME EQUIVOQUE!

¿?: ¡HEREJES, SON UNOS HEREJES, NOS QUIEREN CONTROLAR CON NUESTRAS MENTES CON SUS CUERNOS, HAY QUE MATAR A ESOS HEREJES Y A SUS ENGENDROS!

Bien esto no pintaba bien de la nada sacaron lo que llevaban armas cuchillos dagas, cualquier arma, nuestro hijos estaban llorando y sabia que esto ya era un perdición lo que si es que me empece a reir como maniático.

¿?: (el líder tenia unas dos espadas en sus manos y este se enojo por que creía que me reia de el) ¡DE QUETE RIES MALDITO HEREJE, TE BURLAS DE MI SAVANDIJA!

Thunder galaxy: (solo termine de reirme algo maniático y cambie mi mirada fría y sin vida) ¡no que va…. solo me rio ya que me interesa esas espadas que tienes y de una sorpresa mas!.

¿? (se le veía una vena que se veía en la capucha) !HIJO DE PUTA, PAGARAS POR ESTO, COMPAÑEROS MATEMOS A ESTOS HEREJES, Y NOS IREMOS A VER EL PARTIDO DE FUTBOLL!

Todos dieron un grito y dispararon con todo hasta no verse, era Una niebla con tana arma, pero los desgraciados no sabían de una cosa, ya nos habíamos ido antes que dieran esa orden y nos dejaran como coladeras. Ellos se sorprendieron que ya no estabamos hay y les deje un recuerdito con una nota.

_**NOTA DE THUNDER GALAXY:**_

"_queridas perras hoy me voy ya que ustedes son unas basuras buenos para nada corrompidos, creyeron que no nos daríamos cuenta de su actúal cambio por el enojo hacia nosotros, ¿no?, para tener una despedida para nosotros en la casa puse varias c-4 en la casa que ustedes podrán disfrutar en primera fila, de su muerte, cerre la puerta ya que era un hechizo ilusorio de mi esposa twilight uso y las bombas son mias, y rainbow me dijo que los patearía su trasero pero alguien mas lo hara, asi que disfruten su últimos segundos de vida porque ¡USTEDES SE VAN A CHINGAR A SU PUTA MADRE MAL PARIDOS Y ALLA ABAJO LES METAN UN TUBO INDUSTRIAL DONDE NO SALDRA LA LUZ EL SOL NOS VEMOS MARICONES DE MIERDA!_

_ATTE: THUNDER GALAXY Y SU FAMILIA._

El líder solto el papel hasta que se maldijo.

¿?: ¡ERES UN VIL DESGRACIADO PARA TODOS, TE MALDIGO DONDE ESTES THUNDER GALAXY….. HIJO DE TU P….. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (no termino ya que se oyeron las c4 explotar junto con ellos).

En un momento a otro llegamo en un flash que nos cego y nos tuvimos que recuperar el sentido y la orientación que ese hechizo fue de locos, al aclarar nuestra vista, tanto tu y rainbow nuestros hijos incluyéndonos, vimos en este lugar algo aterrador que nos dejara en esos recuerdos para siempre.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Thunder galaxy: (bien nosotros bajamos nuestras orejas y una que otra lagrima al ver que no podia continuar) sabes twilight, no creo decir lo que paso cuando llegamos a su hogar, no…. No…. No quiero recordarlo lo que paso ahí, ya fue suficientes muertes que vi no quiero contarlo twilight.

Ella sin duda twilight me abrazo muy fuerte hasta que vi como sus lagrimas caian en mi pelaje, solo la abrace con mi ala cubriéndola y yo tambien la abrace ya que ese recuerdo no dejaba un dulce sabor asi que lloro un rato y paro de llorar.

Thunder galaxy: (le limpie sus lagrimas con mi casco ya que se veía rojo sus ojos, asi que le tuve que dar un beso para que no se sintiera triste y ella lo acepto) ¡te sientes bien, (ella asintió su cabeza aun cubriéndonos con mi ala) bien twilight…. (antes que dijera otra cosa alguien toco la puerta de nuestro dormitorio, le dije que pasara, al entrar a nuestra habitación era la amiga de light y galaxy, derpy que según ella traía su uniforme de cartera, ella se acerco para decir su canción, antes que hiciera eso, le dijimos que solo bajara su voz ya que los lobos seguían durmiendo, derpy asintió y bajo su canción).

Derpy: psssst, (cantando en voz baja) "_el correo ya llego, anunciando su canción y bajo con emoción ¡co…rre….o….! "_entrega para la señora y señor galaxy, por favor firmen estos formularios.

Bien eso nos hizo extraño que aun entragaba correo en el universo, pero galaxy nos dijo que no importaba donde llegara un carterista entregara el correo si fuera hasta el universo de donde viniera. Asi que firmamos y derpy nos entrego un cuadro que estaba cubierto de papel, y ella se despidió de nosotros cerrando la puerta del dormitorio, nos hizo extraño ya que no habíamos tenido una entraga hace milenios, twilight con su magia levito de quien nos entrego esta entrega y era nada mas y nada menos que nuestro hijo galaxy y ella empezó a leer el mensaje.

Twilight: cof… cof…. (ella se aclaro su garganta para leerlo) que nos escribió nuestro hijo y dice asi. _"queridos madre y padre, twilight Sparkle y thunder galaxy... Les escribo esta carta ya que ustedes me dieron todo su apoyo y de toda mi familia, aun que casi mis recuerdos me llegan y cuando estuvimos entre mi padre y yo en la habitación del tiempo entrenando, el sin darse cuenta me meti en su mente y vi que aun no sabia de lo que le paso y como murieron nuestro bisabuelo abuela y tio y que el fuera un humano y ahora no estoy enojado con el, hizo algo que jamas vi en el que matara a algunos que le hicieron la vida posible de mi, ahora jamas olvidare lo que hizo para que ustedes se conocieran nos tuvieran y despues ahora son abuelos de 5 no… mas bien 6 ya que Flurry lo vamos a querer como a una hija y no queremos que sea una huérfana de lo que paso, ahora les estrego un pequeño regalo mio y de light, y les platicare a mi twilight y a nuestros hijos cuando terminemos esto, es un presente que ustedes lloraran asi que ábranlo y se llevaran una gran sorpresa, me despido"._

_**ATTE: SU HIJO: NIGHTMARE BLAKE GALAXY Y FAMILIA.**_

Ok. Hasta nosotros nos sorprendimos ya que nadie sabia y que mi hijo que se enterara de como fui y que se entero de mi abuelo, madre y mi hermano, asi que quite el papel que tenia cubierto el cuadro y al destaparlo….. no habíamos dicho nada no teníamos palabras para esto, de asi comenzamos a empezar a llorar viendo nuestros ojos vidriosos y vimos en ese cuadro, que era una pintura, y vimos que estaba toda nuestra familia la familia de twilight y sus amigas y los mios ahora en pegasos, y mas que vimos la atención ya que tambien estaban nuestros hijos, la segunda esposa de galaxy, sus hijos completos todos, eso nos causo que lloraramos y que los lobos no despertaran, nos abrazamos tanto y viéndonos en frente dando unos piquitos sin parar para luego uno largo, estabamos viendo como nuestro hijo pinto esto este retrato que todos saliéramos en este cuadro y que era un regalo asi que dejamos el cuadro en el suelo y abrace a twilight atrás ya que seguíamos llorando por eso y nos fuimos a la cama para hacer nuestro jueves pozolero, ella estaba de espaldas de la cama y yo encima de ella de pecho con pecho hasta que nos calmamos de tanto llorar.

Thunder galaxy: (solo nos limpiamos nuestras lagrimas para vernos en frente aun abrazados) sabes twilight, ¿jamas pensé que nuestro hijo nos diera un regalo que exactamente era hoy nuestro aniversario 20,000 nunca olvidaremos este regalo?

Twilight: (ella con su casco empezó a hacer círculos en mi pecho algo contenta) jejejeje, tienes razón thunder, sabes que soy algo olvidadiza para nuestros aniversarios, pero nuestro hijo nos dio un regalo de aniversario que jamas olvidaremos y (ella me lanza una mirada picarona yo sabia cual era eso, antes que dijera ella me atrae y me besa frenéticamente y ella abre sus ojos ya que mi amigo estaba metido en su vagina y la empece a embestir aun besándonos… paso 4 horas hasta que nos venimos y no me separe y que mi amigo no saliera de ahí, aun sudados pero dejamos de besar por falta de aire de 4 horas algo aguantador no….).

Thunder galaxy: (aun seguíamos sudando y nuestro aliento se veía como una fumarola, le empece a acariciar su mejilla para verla en sus lindos ojos) sabes twilight… jamas habíamos estado muy contentos ya que nunca hacíamos esto, ahora que vamos de vuelta a una aventura con nuestra familia, me siento feliz.

Twilight: (ella con sus cascos abraza mi cuello y me acerca para darme un beso, nos separamos hasta rosar nuestras narices) te comprendo thunder, es otra aventura desde ese dia que ya no soy la princesa de la amistad, y no quiero recordar lo que paso ese dia, y lo que me alegra es que hemos encontrado a nuestro hijos durante milenios, jamas los hemos visto que han cambiado mucho, nunca me imagine que gobernaran el imperio de cristal en esta dimensión..., aun me acuerdo que tanto mis amigas, mi hermano Shining, Cadence, Spike y yo derrotamos al rey sombra, por que el quería tomar el imperio de cristal, pero ahora es mucha diferencia, lo que les depara en 1 año 8 meses, para que regrese el imperio de cristal, y quiero que ellos lo deban de averiguar asi que vente para aca thunder.

Ella con todo lo que paso ahora entiendo por que cambio mucho y nuestros hijos van a descubrir eso, ella con su abrazo me acerca a sus labios a seguir con el maratón del jueves pozolero, seguimos con nuestros poses hasta que nos cansamos por dos horas, jamas creíamos que siguiéramos por un lapso de tiempo, hasta que nos paramos de la cama ya que aun lado había una bañera cosa que nuestro hijo y light pusieran su toque en cada vagon, nos enorgullecimos de ellos ya que sabíamos que pronto ellos tomaran nuestro lugar en el infierno junto con twilight, ya que ellos tres serán los jefes del infierno y aparte hemos pensado que nuestros nietos, tomaran el lugar del guardian y de rainbow, como guardianes de las almas, pero ellos decidirán si quieren tomar ese lugar, ya que ellos con pequeños y les diremos cuando esta aventura acabe.

En fin nos bañamos un rato para estar aseados, nos secamos para despues ir a dormir, antes que nos durmiéramos escuchamos un grito familiar.

¿?: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, PUTA MADRE!

Oímos ese grito y era el de nuestro hijo galaxy, los lobos light y galaxy despertaron al escuchar el grito, abrimos la puerta del dormitorio y vimos que light, twilight, rainbow y el guardian estaban corriendo… fuimos con ellos al vagon de carga, al abrir la puerta y pasar por la enfermería vimos a galaxy sentado tocando su casco con su cabeza, vimos que se estaba desangrando y aparte con su ojo apunto de salirse a una caja destapada en especifico el señalo hay en ese lugar, asi que fuimos a auxiliarlo a el y entre light y el guardian movieron del porque tenia su cabeza todo ensangrentado y porque de su sorpresa al voltear vimos dentro, nosotros light, twilight,rainbow, guardian, los lobos light y galaxy, twilight y yo, y ninguno creíamos que lo que veíamos yo me sorprendi que hay se encontraba una pegaso cian de melena y cola de arcoíris que con el casco derecho tenia sangre acostada en el fondo de la caja que nos miraba bastante nerviosa y a la vez impactada.

Light: (de lo que vi se le veía varias venas en su cabeza miestras la veía) ¡PE- PERO… RAINBOW DASH, los mil y un demonios, ¿Pero que rayos y que carajos se supone que estas haciendo aquí?

Rainbow: (miro bastante decaída a light) tengo una buena razón para estar a- aquí light, ¿pe- pero porque hay dos t- twilights y una parecida a mi y esos dos ponis con galaxy?

Rainbow: (ella saco a su otro igual en el suelo a sentarse, ella se cruzo sus cascos algo molesta con ella) cof… cof… rainbow Dash mas te vale que la tengas, ya que estamos a punto de enojarnos contigo, (ella se dio un casco en su cara) hayffff, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi yerno? y , ¿Cómo te subiste al tren ya que nadie se cuela de polizon? Da tus motivos para que….. (ella no continuo ya que galaxy aun estaba recostado en un estante de las medicinas aun traía su casco en su cabeza ensangrentado, ya que le dolia y su ojo derecho cerrado).

Galaxy: por favor suegra rainbow…. Deja que rainbow de sus motivos para que este en el tren y vere que hago….. auch….. despues...

Sin duda alguna galaxy, le salía mas sangre en su cabeza, ya que me preocupe entre su madre, fue al estante para traer vendas, pomadas y gazas, con cuidado, limpiamos su herida en la cabeza, y me lleve una sorpresa tenia su herida abierta que se veía su hueso de la cabeza, ya que dios nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con su herida en la cabeza ya que veía visiones como lo que paso con nuestros invitados, casi entre todos lloramos, rainbow estaba mas dolida ya que esa sangre que traía con su casco era la sangre de nuestro hijo, asi que lo llevamos a la mesa que estaba desocupada y le atendimos rápido, ya que si no lo hacíamos rápido, lo perderíamos de vuelta y no queríamos perderlo de vuelta.

Durante 10 minutos cerramos su herida, le vendamos su cabeza y su ojo, galaxy se negó en que le hiciéramos el hechizo de puertas celestiales ya que el quería que solo se cerrara y suspiramos, rainbow tomo su casco con el suyo casi al llanto).

Rainbow: ga- galaxy, no q- quería lastimarte asi, de esa f- forma, crei que me descubrieron y no, t- tuve elección y te lastime, ahora por mi culpa, casi te mueres de vuelta, no me merezco ser tu amiga…. (no continuo ya que galaxy le puso su pesuña en la boca para que no hablara).

Galaxy: ya rainbow no hables ni llores mas, no me gusta que llores y deja de llorar, y no te debes de culpar, fue mi culpa ya que quería un suero para mi y unas medicinas para mi hijo e hijas y por favor no digas mas y mejor nos calmamos de una vez y nos cuentas, como llegaste aquí, (el con su ojo vio y yo tambien y vi que donde fijo en esa dirección me impacto y todos tambien que en la entrada del vagon estaba scoot, snowdrop, twilight, galaxy, Flurry y cristal en el lomo de su hermano galaxy con caras de wtf, todos reaccionaron y fueron donde estaban ellos al agitarlos, todos exepto de cristal ya que su madre la agarro y se la puso en sus brazos, ellos sacudieron sus cabezas y scoot vio con enojo a rainbow).

Scoot: (ella tenia una cara de enojo al ver a su tia y hermana que ella nos dio a conocer esa información) ¡RAINBOW DASH, COMO ES QUE ESTAS AQUÍ EN ESTE VAGON, Y PORQUE ESTA NUESTRO PAPA EN LA MESA Y CON UNAS VENDAS EN SU CABEZA, (ella abrio grande sus ojos ya que ella vio que en el casco de rainbow tenia lo que era sangre y sabia de quien era) RAINBOW, TIENES UNA EXPLICACION PARA ESTO YA QUE, PORQUE ESTA NUESTRO PADRE ASI!

Ella estaba asustada e impactada ya que retrocedio un poco, ya que nunca se iimagino que scoot se pusiera asi, galaxy calmo a ella para que diera sus motivos de porque vino aquí, asi que, dejamos que se calmara un poco y nos relajamos un poco, tambien vino derpy, dinky y el doctor, ellos tambien se impacataron que rainbow estuviera aquí, ellos se sentaron y nosotros tambien, excepto galaxy ya que el estaba acostado en la mesa y tuve que hablar a los chefs que nos trajeran comida, solo unos minutos llego y nos lo trajeron cosa que se extrañaran que estuviera otra rainbow y no contestaron, nos dieron de comer y se retiraron a dormir, comimos y desapareci los platos y los vasos al vagon de la cocina y miramos directamente a rainbow ya que explicara su motivo para estar aquí.

Twilight: (ella tenia abrazando a nuestra nieta snow con sus alas aun teniendo su nube en la cabeza) bien rainbow Dash, ya nos hemos calmado y sera mejor que lo expliques.

Rainbow: (ella miraba a las dos twilights), antes de que responda porque me escondi al vagon de la medicina, es usted la madre de galaxy y tu su otra esposa, y nuestra amiga sera una alicornio como ustedes solo con algunos cambios y porque los dos la potra y el potro son idénticos a ti.

Galaxy: (las dos querian decir algo pero nuestro hijo solo alzo su casco) mejor yo respondo por ellas, rainbow te presento a mi madre que esta abrazando a nuestra hija snow, y a mi segunda esposa, y son nuestros hijos, los siameses twilight y galaxy, Flurry Heart mi sobrina y quien mi esposa twilight que esta cargando es nuestra hija cristal dust, y te presento a los demas miembros de la familia, mi padre thunder galaxy, rey del infierno, mi suegra que ya la conoces rainbow y que esta a su lado es su esposo el guardian, que el esta sentado y scoot a su lado, con los padres de light y y no hago presentaciones de los demas ya que nos conocemos mucho a exepto del doctor y te responderé lo otro, nuestra amiga sera una alicirnio como ellas, no se cuando sera, pero aquí la política de nosotros no debemos de saber cuando sera y tampoco saber del futuro ya que si sabemos demas nos tendremos que ir aun siendo los guardiandes de la armonía… asi que relájate y calmate ya que hable un poco y no me gusta. (rainbow quería saber si entraria a los wonderbolts pero galaxy se lo dijo que no hablaría de eso,, asi que saludamos a ella y rainbow no tuvo opción y saludo a regañadientes ya que era, esa regla para ellos. Asi que rainbow se masajeo su cabeza atrás para decirnos como entro y burlo la seguridad, nuestros lobos estaban a mi lado ya que recargaron sus cabezas en mis patas ya que no sabían que paso y ella relato su historia).

CONTUNUARA °_°


End file.
